Adventkalender 2010
by tinschchen
Summary: Wieder werden Harry, Ron und Hermine ein Abenteuer erleben, innerhalb der Weihnachtszeit. Was hat Dumbledore diesmal vor? Und was wird Severus wiederfahren? Lies mit und erfahre es ;
1. Chapter 1

Hi Leute :) Es ist wieder soweit. Der Kalender wird hoffentlich wie letztes Jahr jeden Tag ein neues Kapitel haben :) Also seid bereit, für neuen Blödsinn ;)

**30. November: Prolog**

_Erzählerin_: Willkommen meine Lieben Leser zum heurigen Weihnachtskalender.

*Vorhang zieht auf*

*Erzählerin ist nun zu sehen und verbeugt sich*

_Erzählerin_: Die Handlung der Geschichte ist unvorhersehbar (oder vielleicht doch) und auch nicht durchdacht. Es wird alles ungeplant passieren und ist keinesfalls irgendwie vorherzusehen. Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob es irgendwelche Pairings geben wird, oder eben keine Pairings. Ich werde die Figuren dieser Story sich selbst überlassen. Mal sehen was sich entwickelt. Es gibt von meiner Seite nur kleine Vorgaben.

*Erzählerin tritt zur Seite. Leinwand fährt nach unten und ein Beamer geht an und zeigt das malerische Bild einer schneebedeckten Landschaft*

_Erzählerin_: Das ist das wunderbare Winterwonderland, in dem unsere Protagonisten ausgesetzt werden um dort ihre Advent- und Weihnachtszeit zu verbringen. Dabei wird sich hoffentlich etwas entwickeln. Vielleicht werde ich hin und wieder eingreifen um die Situation spannender zu gestalten, oder sie dramatisch zu verändern. Oder ich gebe ihnen von Anfang an eine Vorgabe, mit der sie das Kapitel meistern müssen. Also seid gespannt, lest es, favorisiert, reviewt. Und nun, lasset das Schauspiel beginnen, das vom Drama einiger Menschen berichtet.

*Erzählerin zieht sich zurück und lässt den freien Blick auf die Leinwand zu, auf der nun Menschen zu sehen sind*


	2. Chapter 2

Hat ja mal wunderbar mies begonnen :/ Das Internet ging gestern nicht, daher gibts heute gleich zwei Kästchen auf einmal. Verzeiht mir :'(

**1. Dezember: Anreise**

„Jingle Bells …" Dumbledore hatte die Kinder angestiftet auf der Reise nach „Winterwonderland" zu singen. Severus Snape hatte sich Ohrenstöpsel besorgt und war auf der Busfahrt eingeschlafen.  
Ja, Busfahrt. Dumbledore hatte den Fahrenden Ritter gemietet um sich wo-auch-immer hinzubringen. Alle Lehrer und alle Schüler hatte er dazu eingeladen. Mit freiwilligem Zwang verstand sich.  
Immerhin hatte er das Fiasko vom letzten Advent gut zu machen. Severus war immer noch sauer und die anderen Schüler schienen ihm auch einiges übel genommen zu haben. Daher hatte er sich entschlossen sie dieses Jahr alle zu einem Skiurlaub zu verdonnern. Er selbst wollte mal Snowboarden lernen.

Das würde bestimmt ein Spaß werden. Doch niemand glaubte so wirklich daran. Harry, Ron und Hermine saßen in der letzten Reihe neben Neville, Ginny und Luna. „Was denkt ihr? Größerer Reinfall als sie Kalendersache?", fragte Ginny unverwandt und nahm einen Schluck aus einem Flachmann. Die 6. Und 5 Klässler wollten sich dazu nicht äußern. Es war sowieso schon blöd im Bus mit Lehrern zu sitzen und aus einem Flachmann Eierlikör zu trinken.  
„Ich bin mir nicht sicher …" Hermine lehnte an Ron. Dieser hatte die Arme um sie geschlungen. Er war glücklich, dass sie beide seit letztem Weihnachten eine Art Beziehung hatten. Nun konnte Harry ihm nicht mehr vorwerfen, dass er sich nicht traute. Nun war Harry der, der sich nicht traute.  
„Ich finde es ist eine interessante Idee! Was immer Skifahren auch sein mag!", antwortete Luna. Sie beäugte den Rotschopf und Hermine. Irgendwie hatte sie sich letztes Jahr ein paar Hoffnungen zu viel gemacht.  
Irgendwie war es aber nicht nur ihr so ergangen. Severus hatte sich auch erhofft, dass etwas zwischen ihm und Hermine gewesen ist. Aber anscheinend hatte er sich da geirrt. Ein Seufzer entfuhr ihm, obwohl er tief und fest schlief. Seine Träume drehten sich um Lily, Hermine und Schokoladennikoläuse. Keine Ahnung warum. Vielleicht hätte er den Beruhigungstrank doch nicht nehmen sollen.

Abrupt hielt der Fahrende Ritter. Irgendwo in einer schneeweißen Landschaft. Alles war umringt von Bäumen, Tannen und Bergen. Keine Menschenseele, nur ein großes Hotel, in dem sie fast einen Monat verbringen würden. Angeblich wollte Albus auch Neujahr hier feiern.  
Schlafende wurden wachgerüttelt und man verließ den Bus mit gemischten Gefühlen. Nachdem alle in einer großen Aula einen Platz gefunden hatten, erhob Dumbledore die Stimme. „Meine Lieben. Die Zimmereinteilungen findet ihr hier bei den Hauslehrern. Bitte versteht, dass die Mädchen einen eigenen Trakt bekommen. Außerdem haben wir versucht die Häuser ein wenig zu vermischen. Dennoch: Ist immer der betreffende Hauslehrer zuständig!" Er grinste über beide Ohren, als die Schlüssel vergeben wurden. „Achja: Passt auf! Dieser Ort ist nicht so normal und unscheinbar, wie er scheint!"  
Harry stöhnte auf. Hermine sah ihn besorgt an. „Deine Narbe? Oder hast du die Befürchtung, dass wieder mal alles schief geht?" Doch der Junge schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Malfoy ist mir eben auf die Füße getrampelt!" Der Schwarzhaarige sah dem Blondschopf böse nach. Dieser stolzierte zu Snape und wollte seinen Schlüssel.  
Es waren jeweils 4er-Zimmer. Harry, Ron, Neville und Cormac McLaggen waren in einem Zimmer. Ron grummelte etwas von aufgeblasenen Idioten und sah zu Hermine, die wohl mit Luna, Ginny und einer ihnen noch unbekannten Neueinsteigerin ein Zimmer teilte.  
„WAS! Das ist doch unerhört! Mein Vater wird Sie alle verklagen!", ertönte Dracos entsetztes Stimmchen. Er hatte soeben erfahren, dass sein Zimmer, welches er mit Crabbe, Goyle und Zabini teilte, vis-a-vis von Harrys war. Das gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. Grimmig entriss er Snape den Schlüssel und stapfte die Treppen hoch, obwohl es einen Aufzug gab. Doch diesen verwendeten nur Muggelgeborene, oder solche, die wussten, was ein Aufzug war.

Alle durften sie ihr Zimmer beziehen. Severus hatte zwar das Glück, dass die Lehrer nur 2-Bett-Zimmer bekamen. Jedoch hatte er das Pech dieses mit Lupin zu teilen, welcher als Aufsichtsperson mitgefahren war. Das hatte ja gerade noch gefällt. Was sollte er denn jetzt machen? Nett und freundlich sein? Sicher nicht!

Harry war nicht sonderlich erfreut, dass Draco das Zimmer gegenüber inne hatte. Doch mehr noch störte ihn dieser aufgeblasene Sack von McLaggen. Nachdem er das Zimmer nach den anderen dreien betreten hatte, hatte er die Dreistigkeit besessen sich einfach ein Bett zu nehmen, welches eigentlich Neville haben wollte. Doch dieser gab klein bei und schlief nun am Stockbett oben. Harry und Ron hatten sich das andere genommen. Auch wenn die beiden nicht vorhatten oft zu schlafen. Immerhin hatten beide ihre Besen mit und mussten nur herausfinden, wo die Mädchenzimmer waren. Doch da auf diesem Stockwerk mehr Slytherinzimmer waren, würde wohl auch Snapes Lager hier irgendwo sein. Sie waren also im Kessel der Schlangen.

Wie er es von Muggelskikursen kannte, hatte Albus auch einiges von diesen Sachen mit seinen Schützlingen vor. Daher rief er sie zur allabendlichen Abendveranstaltung. Spiel und Spaß, war das Motto. Doch noch nicht heute. Viel zu viele müde Augen starten ihn an. „Nachdem wir gut hier angekommen sind, würde ich sagen, dass ich euch den Schlaf heute verdient habt! Aber bitte: Bleibt in euren Betten und ruht euch für Morgen aus! Und nun gute Nacht!"


	3. Chapter 3

**2. Dezember: Ruhe vor dem Sturm**

Tatsächlich hatten sie alle in ihren Betten übernachtet. Und das sogar angenehm ruhig, wie Snape fand. Vielleicht waren sie wirklich alle fertig von der Busfahrt. Und mussten sich ausschlafen. Das redete er sich ein, während er an verkaterten Slytherins vorbeiging. Wenigstens waren sie alle zum Frühstück aufgewacht. Er selbst nahm sich nur wie immer einen tief schwarzen Kaffee, ohne Zucker.

„Das war eine Nacht!", gähnte Ron und sah in seinen Tee. Er und Harry hatten gemeinsam mit Neville ein paar Runden Zaubererschach gespielt. Nicht weil es so spannend war. Sondern weil sie Cormac somit um seinen Schönheitsschlaf bringen wollten. Dieser hatte nun solch wunderbare Augenringe, dass selbst ein hungriger Vampir nichts mehr von ihm wissen wollte. Nachdem die drei jedoch ohne ihn beim Frühstück erschienen sind und er nachgekommen war, merkte man nichts mehr von Augenringen.  
„Ich dachte, wir dürften unsere Zauberstäbe nicht mitnehmen!", flüsterte Neville den beiden Jungen fragend zu. Hermine, die soeben platzgenommen hatte seufzte. „Ihr kennt sowas ja. Außerdem hat ihn jeder mit, was ich so mitbekommen habe!" Neville lief rot an. Anscheinend hatte er sich wirklich an die Regeln gehalten. Sofort erhob er sich und fragte Ron, ob er sich Pig leihen konnte. Dieser hatte die kleine Eule mitgenommen. Nur zum Notfall. Und das war einer.

Draco seufzte und sah sich um. Diese Idioten. Was sollten sie überhaupt hier? Er hätte doch nach Durmstrang wechseln sollen. Das wäre vielleicht besser so gewesen. Aber seine Mutter wollte dies nicht. Daher saß er nun hier und stocherte in einer Portion Cornflakes. Crabbe und Goyle stopften sich schon wieder bis oben hin voll. Diese Idioten. „Hört doch einmal auf so viel zu fressen!"  
„Nur weil du ein Zahnstocher bist, müssen wir das nicht auch sein!", schmatzte einer der beiden und grinste. Angewidert sah der junge Malfoy weg. Was wäre wohl gewesen, wenn Potter damals doch sein Freund hätte werden wollen? Vielleicht würde er jetzt auch dort drüben sitzen und nicht hier. Er schüttelte den Kopf und erhob sich. Das wollte er sich nicht mehr geben. Ab an die frische Luft.  
„Nana Draco! Hier geblieben, Dumbledore will noch etwas verkünden!", kam eine ölige Stimme hinter ihm und man drückte ihn zurück in einen Stuhl. Snape schritt dann an ihm vorbei. Draco würdigte seinem Hauslehrer keines Blickes.

Nachdem Severus am Tisch der Lehrer platzgenommen hatte und die eben geholte Semmel aufschnitt, erhob sich Albus. Er hatte Mugglekleidung an. Allein deswegen galt ihm jetzt schon die ganze Aufmerksamkeit, ehe er etwas gesagt hatte. „Danke, dass ihr heute Nacht so brav wart!", dabei sah er zu den Weasley Zwillingen und er zwinkerte ihnen zu, „dafür gibt es bald eine kleine Entschädigung: Eine Disco! Unsere neue Schülerin hatte sich bereit erklärt, eine zu organisieren. Wer ihr helfen möchte, kann sich bei ihr melden. Tina erheben sie sich bitte einmal!" Ein Brünettes Mädchen neben Luna erhob sich und grinste schüchtern. Mit so einer Ankündigung hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Aber man kannte sie ja noch nicht. Immerhin war sie ja neu, einfach eingestiegen in einen höheren Jahrgang.  
Nachdem das geklärt war, frühstückte man fertig und überlegte, ob man tatsächlich Skifahren oder Snowboarden gehen wollte. Ein paar Muggelstämmige, die darin schon Erfahrung hatten und auch Bretter und Board mit hatten, wollten sofort auf die Piste und wurden mit Lupin auch dorthin geschickt. Der Werwolf sollte angeblich auch ein wenig Skifahren können.

Harry, Ron und Hermine hatten sich ein lauschiges Plätzchen gesucht. Oder versuchten es zu finden. In der Broschüre des Hotels stand etwas von Wellnessbereich und denn wollten sie finden. Also machten sie sich auf in den Keller. Dort zeigte ihnen ein Pfeil die Richtung. Doch man folgte einem endlos weißen Gang und kam nicht an. Es war zum Verrückt werden.  
„Ich gebs auf. Bitte, drehen wir um. Es gibt bestimmt bald Mittagessen!", jammerte Ron und sah über seine Schulter. Doch die Freunde gaben nicht auf. Sie wollten den Wellnessbereich finden. Dumbledore hatte recht gehabt. Es war ein magischer Ort. Soviel stand fest.  
Fast schon genervt hielt Hermine dann nach einer Weile an. „Man hat das Gefühl, dass man nur auf der Stelle geht! Wo zum Teufel ist der Wellnessbereich!" Langsam wurde es ihr wirklich zu bunt. Dieser Ort konnte so magisch sein, wie er mochte. Aber einer Frau ihre Chance auf Wellness zu verwehren. Das würde das Haus büßen. Oder sonst wer.  
„Miss Granger! Solche Töne ist man von ihnen nicht gewöhnt", erklang eine vertraute Stimme. Die drei erstarrten und wandten sich um. Kein anderer als Snape stand mit verschränkten Armen hinter ihnen. Keiner der Gryffindors konnte ahnen, dass er selbst sich hier verlaufen hatte. „Wie ich sehe, sind auch Sie in den Genuss der Magie des Hauses gekommen." Süffisant grinste er die Kinder an und hoffte, dass sie den Weg hier raus kennen würden.  
„Professor Snape! Allen Anschein nach ist dieses Haus ein weit aus magischerer Ort, als Dumbledore es sich vorgestellt hatte!", seufzte Hermine und sah sich um. Irgendwie war das doch gerade ein endloser Gang gewesen? Nun war ein viereckiger Raum! Ohne Tür und Treppe!  
Auch Snape hatte es bemerkt und zog sofort seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Ärmel. Nur keine Panik! Immerhin waren es ja nur Kinder und Granger mit der er hier soeben eingeschlossen wurde. Sie tat es ihm gleich und zog den Zauberstab. Es wunderte ihn nicht, dass sie trotz ausdrücklicher Bitte des Schulleiters auf Magie zu verzichten, den Zauberstab mit hatte.  
Während Snape und Hermine seltsame Sprüche murmelten, begannen Ron und Harry zu plaudern. Nur um nicht in Panik zu verfallen. Immerhin waren sie mit der Kerkerfledermaus eingesperrt. „Wäre doch nur Ginny hier …", begann Harry zu jammern. Sollte er hier drauf gehen, würde er ihr nie erklären können, dass er in sie verliebt wäre. Das war so ein Mist!  
„… würdest du dich auch nicht trauen, ihr es zu gestehen!", antwortete Hermine und ließ den Zauberstab sinken. Es gab einfach keinen Ausweg! Sie sah kurz zu Snape, der ebenso missmutig dreinsah und gerne gegen die Wand treten würde.  
„Wie? Was? Wieso Ginny?" Ron sah abwechselnd von Harry zu Hermine. Er hatte es immer noch nicht bemerkt, dass Ginny und Harry aufeinander standen. Die beiden rollten mit den Augen und schüttelten den Kopf.  
„Ron, wenn du nicht nur Augen für dein Essen hättest, würdest du merken, dass Harry und Ginny ineinander verknallt sind und sich nicht trauen es zu gestehen. Außerdem scheint der liebe Harry ja auch noch eine gewisse Zuneigung zu Cho zu haben!", erklärte Hermine ein wenig entfernt.  
Nun starrte auch Harry seine Freundin an. „Was? Ginny steht auf mich? Ehrlich?" Er begann zu strahlen.  
Hinter ihnen hörten sie plötzlich ein Würggesräusch. Alle wandten sie sich um und sahen Snape mit verzogener Miene. Dieses ganze Gefasel über Liebe machte ihn krank. „Nun, wenn Mr. Potter so ist wie sein Vater würde ich ihnen raten, Mr. Weasley, ein wenig mehr auf ihre Schwester zu achten!", riet der Professor und begann weiter nach einem Ausweg zu suchen. Den zweiten Tag waren sie hier und schon gab es nichts als Ärger. Er wollte hier raus, verdammt nochmal!  
Hermine gluckste und wandte sich wieder zu den beiden Jungs. „Tja, wo er recht hat …" Da sie gerne Bücher las und die Bibliothek quasi ihr zweites Zuhause war, war ihr auch das ein oder andere Jahrbuch untergekommen. Snape war tatsächlich mit James Potter und dessen Freunden zur Schule gegangen. Und James Potter war tatsächlich neben Sirius Black der schlimmste Frauenheld von allen gewesen.

Albus Dumbledore hatte ein Einzelzimmer bezogen und es dank Magie aussehen lassen, wie sein Büro. Dieses Haus war wahrhaftig wunderbar. So magisch. Grinsend sah er zur Tür, als es an dieser klopfte. „Komm herein Minerva!" Diese zögerte nicht lange und trat ein. Ein wenig perplex darüber, dass sie anscheinend in Albus Büro stand, blieb sie kurz stehen. „Was gibt es, meine Liebe?"  
Sie riss sich aus ihren Gedanken und sah den Schulleiter unverwandt an. „Dieses Haus ist weitaus mächtiger, als du …" Sie sah seinen vielsagenden Gesichtsausdruck, „… als WIR glaubten. Wieso hast du es dann gemietet, wenn du es wusstest?" Inzwischen hatte sie sich in einen Ohrensessel fallen lassen und sah ihren Vorgesetzten fassungslos an. Er war doch nicht senil, oder so?  
Er grinste, nahm seinen Zauberstab und tippte auf eine Kristallkugel auf seinem Schreibtisch. Sofort erschienen nach der Reihe Schüler und zeigte sie bei ihren Tätigkeiten. „Weil ich es für einen Spaß hielt. Wo kann man besser Advent und Weihnachten feiern, wenn nicht hier?" Er hatte sich das alles wunderbar festgestellt.  
Das Bild wechselte und zeigte einen Raum, der keinen Ausgang zu haben schien. Gespannt starrten die beiden in die Jahre gekommenen Professoren auf das Bild.

Während die drei Schüler an der Wand gelehnt am Boden platzgenommen hatten, schritt Severus noch immer umher und versuchte eine unsichtbare Türe zu finden. Oder ein Loch. Oder ein Fenster. Egal was, Hauptsache man kam hier raus. Es machte ihn irre hier zu verweilen. Er fühlte sich wie ein Tier, dass in der Falle saß. Dieses Haus behagte ihm ganz und gar nicht. Wenn er Dumbledore nur in die Finger bekommen würde …

„Das ist doch …", begann Minerva fassungslos. Severus Snape saß in der Falle mit den drei Gryffindors, die er am wenigsten leiden konnte. Und sie konnte sich im Moment nicht entscheiden, ob sie lachen solle, oder die Kinder bemitleiden. Das war doch Ironie des Schicksals!  
„Anscheinend hatte das Haus sie in die Irre führen wollen. Den Handtüchern der Kinder zu folgen, hatte man sie mit einem „Wellnessbereich"-Schild da hinunter gelockt. Aber wieso Severus da unten herum gestreunt war, kann ich mir nicht denken." Albus legte den Kopf schief und sah grinsend zu der Schwarzen Gestalt, die auf und ab schritt. Diese Kugel war doch unheimlich nützlich.  
Minerva räusperte sich und sah von der Kristallkugel auf. „Sollten wir ihnen nicht helfen?" Immerhin gab es bald Abendessen und die vier schienen so, als wären die da schon länger drinnen.  
„Ach was, sie wissen schon selbst, wie man rauskommt. Außerdem würde das Haus es nicht dulden", schloss er. Das Haus wusste schon, was es tat. Gestorben war hier noch nie jemand. Dafür waren die Gemäuer zu friedfertig. Außerdem sollten sie angeblich verbitterten und verspannten Menschen helfen. Lächelnd sah er noch einmal zu Severus und den Kindern, ehe er Minerva aufforderte, ihr zum Abendessen zu folgen.

„Bei Merlins Unterhose! Ich hab Hunger und will hier raus!", jammerte Ron herum und machte selbst Harry damit wahnsinnig. Auch Snape hatte sich inzwischen vis-a-vis von ihnen niedergelassen und starrte auf einen unsichtbaren Fleck am Boden. Der Raum schien kleiner geworden zu sein, denn der Durchmesser war ihnen zuvor größer erschienen.  
„Mr. Weasley! Wenn sie nicht einmal aufhören herum zu jammern wie ein Baby, dann muss ich ihnen wohl oder übel den Mund zu zaubern!", knurrte Snape bedrohlich. Seine schwarzen Augen funkelten den Rotschopf gefährlich an und brachten ihn zum Schweigen. Das war ja unmöglich! Dabei meinte man doch, dass man mit 16 Jahren erwachsener sein sollte.  
„Danke, Sir!", seufzten Hermine und Harry gleichzeitig, Das hielt ja keiner aus. Ein Blick auf Harrys Uhr verriet ihnen, dass es weit nach dem Abendessen war. Vermutlich würden sie hier drinnen versauern. 


	4. Chapter 4

**3. Dezember: Noch immer gefangen**

Neville war das Fehlen seiner beiden Freunde nicht entgangen. Doch als er McGonagal davon erzählte, meinte sie nur, sie wisse es schon. McLaggen hatte sich breit gemacht und gemeint, dass die beiden bestimmt Ärger bekommen würden. Das Ganze sagte er mit solch einem Grinsen, dass Neville dem Arroganten gerne eine rein gehauen hätte. Doch dazu fehlte ihm der Mumm. Stattdessen wandte Ginny, als sie davon erfuhr, ihren besten Federwichtzauber an. Niemand durfte Harry etwas böses, auch Ron nicht! Und Hermine fehlte ja auch. Wo diese nur war?  
„Vielleicht hat der Yeti sie geholt und sie trinken mit ihm eine Tasse Eistee!", erklärte Luna verträumt. Sie hatte von diesem wunderbaren Wesen gelesen und wollte es unbedingt einmal sehen. Falls das Trio wirklich bei ihm war, würden sie hoffentlich auch ihr den Weg zeigen.  
Ginny schüttelte den Kopf über ihre beste Freundin und sah sich beim Frühstücken um. Die drei waren weiterhin unauffindbar. Auch Snape schien abwesend. Es würde ihnen ja hoffentlich nichts passiert sein, dachte sie schockiert.

Der Raum war inzwischen so klein geworden, dass die Schlafenden alle dicht beieinander saßen. Rons Kopf lag auf Harrys Schultern, dessen Kopf auf Hermines und deren Kopf auf der Schulter von Severus. Alle vier schliefen sie tief und fest und merkten nicht, wie sich hinter Severus eine Tür materialisierte. Als sie vollkommen erschienen war, öffnete sie sich und der Tränkemeister fiel nach hinten und erwachte. Sein Rücken schmerzte und er fühlte sich wie schon so oft viel zu alt.  
Auch die drei Gryffindor erwachten prompt, als sie das Grummeln des Professors vernahmen. „Hurra! Eine Tür! Wir sind gerettet! Gerettet, geretetetettet!" Ron begann wie ein Verrückter auf und ab zu hüpfen, während sich Severus umständlich erhob.  
„Auch heute gilt meine Drohung noch, Weasley!", zischte er und rieb sich den Rücken. Wieso immer er? Hatte er nicht genug gelitten. Anscheinend nicht. Der Gang hinter der Tür war lang und dunkel, also machten sie ihre Zauberstäbe an und tasteten sich langsam den Gang entlang.

„Luna, es gibt keinen YETI!", seufzte Ginny genervt. Seit dem Frühstück waren sie, Luna und Neville auf der Suche nach Harry, Ron und Hermine. Doch vergebens. Sie waren wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Dabei wollten diese doch eigentlich zum Wellnessbereich. Also suchten die drei nun diesen Bereich.  
Ein Schild zeigte eine Treppe hoch und sie folgten der Anweisung. Was sollten sie sonst machen? Irgendwie musste man ja dahin kommen. Vielleicht haben die drei sich in der Sauna oder so eingesperrt. Könnte ja sein. Auch wenn sie es bei Hermine bezweifelte. Doch als sie beim Wellness ankamen, war niemand da. Geräuschvoll schloss sich dir Türe hinter ihnen und verschwand.  
„Neville! Wieso hast du die Türe zu gemacht?" Ginnys Stimme überschlug sich, während sie die Wände nach der Tür absuchte. Inzwischen verschwanden Whirlpool und Saune und der Raum wurde leer. Kalte, weiße und hohe Wände rings um sie herum. Keine Möglichkeit zu entkommen. Panisch begannen sie um Hilfe zu rufen.

„Albus! Das geht zu weit. Jetzt sind noch drei Schüler verschwunden. Was will dieses Haus denn nur?" Minerva schritt auf und ab in Dumbledores Bürokopie. Wieder waren 2 Gryffindor und diesmal auch eine Ravenclaw dem Haus zum Opfer gefallen. Was sollte das? Sie sah dahinter keinen Sinn.  
„Wenn ich es steuern könnte, würde ich es tun, glaub mir Minerva. Aber hier lebt eine größere Magie, als die, die in uns steckt. Das Haus ist quasi sein eigener Herr", erklärte er ruhig und starre in die Kugel. Luna, Ginny und Neville versuchten noch immer die Türe zu finden, während die anderen vier schon weitgekommen sind. Es war wie fernsehen, nur viel spannender.  
Minerva seufzte und verließ genervt das Pseudo-Büro. Es musste doch etwas zu unternehmen sein.

Immer noch schritten sie mit erhobenem Zauberstab durch den langen Gang. Es wurde langweilig und jeder spürte, wie bedrückend selbst die Luft war. Das Atmen wurde schwer. Dann kamen sie jedoch an eine Kreuzung. „Für Jung" und „Für Alt" stand da auf zwei Wegweisern. Sie blieben stehen und sahen sich um. Beide Gänge waren dunkel. Sonst konnte man nichts erkennen. Wo sollten sie langgehen. Da die drei noch recht jung waren, und Severus vom Alter her auch noch zu den jungen Menschen zählte, wählten sie den Weg „Für Jung". Was immer es auch damit auf sich hatte. Der Pfad stieg sachte an, während sie weitergingen.  
Ron begann zu keuchen. Severus schüttelte den Kopf. Er mit seinen 35 war vitaler als die Kinder. Da er mit Strapazen ja bestens umgehen konnte, legte er das Tempo vor. Bald fiel Weasley weit zurück. Aber er holte den Weg auf. Denn die drei anderen hielten vor einem riesigen Graben. Hermine schritt zu dem Rand uns schubste einen Stein nach unten. Lange warteten sie auf das Geräusch des Aufpralls. Doch es blieb aus. Käsebleich wandte sich die Granger um. Anscheinend behagte ihr die Höhe nicht. Doch es half alle Magie nichts. Letztendlich mussten sich die vier an einem schmalen Pfand, eng an die kalte Steinwand gepresst nach drüben tasten.  
Severus hatte sie Führung übernommen und versuchte die sicherste Trittfolge herauszufinden. Am liebsten würde er Weasley gleich in den Graben werfen, aber wie sollte er das vor Dumbledore verantworten. Also ignorierte er die Kinder so gut es ging und schritt voran. Nach ein paar Metern vernahm er jedoch hinter sich, wie ein paar Kiesel zu rollen begannen. Sofort fuhr er herum und konnte Hermine noch rechtzeitig schnappen und gegen die Wand drücken. Dankbar sah ihn an. Doch da war noch etwas in ihren Augen, was er nicht einschätzen konnte. Er wandte sich wieder ab, hielt aber seinen Arm vor ihrem Oberkörper ausgestreckt, um sie zu schützen.  
Rons Augen wurden zu schlitzen. Niemand fasst seine zukünftige Frau an! Schon gar nicht Snape! Der konnte was erleben. Sofort legte er einen Zahn zu und beobachtete die beiden vor sich. Harry verstand den Eifer seines Freundes nicht ganz.

Während Luna einfach mit geschlossenen Augen im Raum saß und meditierte, schritt Ginny umher und trat hier und da gegen die Wand. Leise fluchte sie über die Lage. Neville hatte sich in eine Ecke verkrochen, weil er Angst hatte sie könnte ihm weh tun. Damit hatte er auch recht. Ginny hätte den Gryffindor am liebsten in den Hintern getreten. Doch das half alles nichts. Daher gab sie es schnell auf und ließ sich neben Luna nieder. „Ach, wir kommen hier nie raus! Vielleicht sind die anderen auch so verschwunden. Verschlungen von einem Raum!" Sie sah zur Decke hoch, die irgendwie näher zu kommen schien.  
Luna gluckste und schlug die Augen auf. „Ginny, manchmal ist ein Raum kein einfacher Raum. Das ganze Haus steckt voll von Magie! Aber sie will uns nichts Böses. Sie will doch nur spielen!", erklärte die Ravenclaw grinsend und sah zu einem Punkt an der Wand. „Ich glaube, es will, dass wir woanders hingehen!", ließ sie ertönen ehe sie sich elegant erhob und auf den zuvor von ihr fixierten Punkt an der Wand zu ging. Kaum legte sie ihre Hand an die kalte Wand, erschien dort eine hübsch verzierte Holztür.  
Mit aufgerissenem Mund starrte Neville zu der Blonden, die soeben die Tür öffnete. Ginny lachte auf und sah zum dem Gryffindor. „Du wunderst dich echt noch?" Mit diesen Worten erhob sich das Mädchen und folgte ihrer Freundin. Auch Neville hatte nichts anderes zu tun, als ihnen hinten nach zu trotten. Dass noch eine dunkle Gestalt durch die Tür huschte, ehe sie ins Schloss fiel, merkte keiner der drei, die ihre Zauberstäbe mit Lumos entzündeten.

Minerva schritt auf und ab in ihrem Zimmer. Was konnte man gegen so ein eigenwilliges Haus anstellen? Das war doch zum Verrückt werden. Wieso tat Dumbledore nichts dagegen? Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Der Mann, den sie für so genial gehalten hatte, enttäuschte sie so bitterlich. Das war doch die Höhe! Sie trat ungehalten gegen die Wand. Ein wenig bröckelte von dieser ab.  
„Minerva?", erklang es vor der Tür, ehe sie schon langsam geöffnet wurde. Remus steckte seinen Kopf herein und sah besorgt drein.  
Was tat er denn schon hier, fragte sich die ehemalige Löwin und sah ihren einstmaligen Schüler an. „Mhmm? Was gibt's?"  
Nun trat er vollkommen ein, nachdem er gesehen hatte, dass sie salonfähig war. „Nun ja, hast du Poppy gesehen? Oder eine Flasche Skelewachs?", fragte er kleinlaut. So ein Schiausflug war eben doch nicht ohne Konsequenzen verlaufen.  
Die Lehrerin stöhnte auf und schritt an Remus die Tür hinaus. Schlimm genug, dass Schüler verschwanden. Nun verletzten sie sich auch noch! Sie hämmerte gegen die nächste Türe. „Poppy! Wir haben Verletzte!", brüllte sie gegen die verschlossene Türe.  
Diese wurde prompt geöffnet, doch nicht Poppy öffnete diese. Heraus schaute eine ziemlich durch den Wind seiende Madame Pince. „Poppy ist nicht hier! Und ich weiß nicht wo sie ist! Nimm das hier!" Das Ganze kam recht abgehackt über ihre Lippen. Schnell drückte sie der verwunderten Minerva eine Flasche Skelewachs in die Hand und knallte die Türe wieder zu.  
„Was zum …", begann Minerva und fing Lupins ebenso verwirrten Blick auf. Anscheinend war da drinnen irgendwas faul. Aber es wollte keiner der beiden wirklich darein platzen, weil sie es bereits ahnten. „Gut … äh … wo ist denn der Verletzte, Remus?"  
Der junge Mann brauchte eine Weile um sich zu fangen. „Ähm unten im Speisesaal. Er ist ziemlich böse mit dem Snowboard gestürzt!", berichtete er und führte seine Kollegin zu dem Betreffenden.  
Minerva prustete los, als sie den Verletzten sah. „Remus hol mir ein Glas. Und eine Flasche Obstschnaps!" Dann ließ sie sich neben dem Armen nieder.

Endlich waren sie drüben angekommen. Sein Arm hatte bereits zu schmerzen begonnen und war seltsam steif. Doch das war es wert gewesen. Nun lehnte er gegen die Wand und ruhte sich aus, während die Kinder am Boden platzgenommen hatten. Ihre Beine taten weh, außerdem hatten sie sich ihre Handflächen aufgerissen. Aber das störte anscheinend keinen. Sie waren einfach zu müde. Also beschloss Severus, dass es wäre, hier das Lager auf zuschlagen. Während sich die drei Gryffindor aneinander kuschelten, nahm er mit der kalten Wand vorlieb und saß mit dem Rücken angelehnt. Sobald die drei schliefen, beschwörte er eine Decke herauf und warf sie über die Schlafenden, ehe er selbst langsam ins Land der Träume glitt.


	5. Chapter 5

**4. Dezember: Gefangen, noch immer.**

Als die Schüler an diesem Morgen in den Speisesaal kamen, sahen sie McGonagal, Lupin und denjenigen, der sich gestern verletzt hatte, an einem Tisch sitzen. Oder sollte man eher sagen, hängen? Der Obstschnaps hatte ihnen nicht gut getan. Oder zumindest die hohe Menge. Doch wer war nun der, der sich beim Snowboarden verletzt hatte?  
Minerva hatte gelacht, als sie Albus mit einem dicken Verband gesehen hatte. „Ich dachte, du wolltest nachdenken?", hatte sie belustigt gefragt und ihm belustigt zu gesehen, wie er das Skelewachs hinunter gewürgt hatte. Danach hatten die drei Lehrer ein Stamperl nach dem anderen gekippt. Nun saßen, pardon, hingen sie auf ihren Stühlen und hatten die Zeit vergessen.  
Die Schüler vermuteten, dass die drei sich Sorgen um die Vermissten machten. Ja, es gab auch noch gut gläubige Schüler in dieser Zeit.

Als Severus diesmal erwachte, musste er sich aus einer dunkelgrünen Decke kämpfen. Wo kam die denn her? Nachdem er sich gestreckt hatte, erhob er sich und ließ die Decke verschwinden. Die drei Gyffindors schliefen ja Gott sei Dank noch. Und so begann also ein neuer Tag hier, in dieser Höhle! Severus ertappte sich, wie er Miss Granger beim Schlafen beobachtete. Ob sie das gewesen war? Ach quatsch. Absurd! „Los, aufwachen!", knurrte er und sofort kam leben in zwei der drei.  
„Nein, Mami! Es ist zu früh!", murmelte Ron und grunzte. Hermine und Harry waren auf den Beinen und lachten kurz auf. Hatte der Weasley eben Snape mit seiner Mutter verglichen?  
„MR. WEASLEY! Entweder Sie erheben ihren faulen Hintern, oder ich werfe sie in den Graben!", herrschte Severus den Schlafenden an, der sich sofort Kerzengerade aufrichtete. Anscheinend hatte er vergessen, wo er war. Mit einem Schlenker mit seinem Zauberstab war die große Decke ebenfalls verschwunden und Ron blieb nichts anderes über als sie zu erheben.  
Die Drohung mit dem Graben hatte er gar nicht wahrgenommen. Verschlafen rieb sich Ron die Augen. „Wann gibt's Frühstück?", gähnte er und sah in die entnervten Gesichter der anderen.

Schweigend sind die anderen drei weiter geschritten. Seit gestern. Nicht einmal Neville hatte gejammert. Hätte er sich vermutlich auch nicht erlauben können. Luna und Ginny legten das Tempo im Dunkeln vor und der Junge hatte es schwer genug mit zu halten. Außerdem fühlte er sich beobachtet.  
„Ach na toll! Und jetzt?", seufzte Ginny, als sie an eine Wegzweigung kamen. Wo sollten sie langgehen. Vorsichtig leuchtete sie in jeden der Gänge. Es war nichts beschriftet. Wohin sollten sie?  
„Weise mir die Richtung!", ertönte Lunas Stimme. Ihr Zauberstab erhob sich und wandte sich dem rechten Gang zu. „Na bitte!", meinte sie lächelnd und hopste den Gang entlang. Die beiden anderen folgten ihr, mit bedenken. Wohin würde der Gang führen?  
Der Weg blieb eben. Dennoch stolperte Neville plötzlich über etwas und schlug der Länge nach hin. Als er sich aufrappelte und merkte, dass etwas an seinem Bein hin, schrie er auf. Ein wollriges Spinnennest hatte sich ihm in den Weg gelegt.  
„Lumos Maxima!", murmelte Ginny und leuchteten den Raum aus. Ein Fehler. Die ganze Hölle war versponnen. Sofort drängten sich die Kinder aneinander. Wo ein Spinnennetz war, mussten auch Spinnen sein. Doch wo war sie?

„Albus! Sie sind immer noch weg!", murrte Minerva. Inzwischen standen sie wieder in seinem Büro. Remus hielt sich den Kopf. Er zwar jung, aber gestern hatte er nicht mithalten können. Anscheinend tranken die beiden älteren Kollegen öfter miteinander.  
Dumbledore bedeutete ihr zu schweigen. Sein Blick hing an der Kristallkugel. Severus und den Gryffindors schien es gut zu gehen, was man von den anderen Kindern nicht behaupten konnte. Außerdem wurden sie verfolgt. Doch er konnte nicht ausmachen, was oder wer es war. „Den dreien müsste man unbedingt helfen!", ließ er verlauten.  
Das beruhigte die Hauslehrerin natürlich nicht. „Und wie?", presste sie schon fast wütend hervor. Die Tatsache, dass er sie letztes Jahr so abweisend behandelt hatte, schwang in ihrer Wut auch mit. Diese ganzen Avdentideen, machten sie langsam verrückt. Immer ging etwas schief!"  
„Ich arbeite daran! Minerva und Remus, ihr beide müsst einstweilen mit den anderen Lehrern die Schüler unterhalten. Geht raus und sucht ein paar Kirschenbäume. Heute ist ja Barbara!" Damit scheuchte er die beiden hinaus. Doch anstatt nachzudenken, ließ er sich von einem Hauselfen, den er mit genommen hatte, heiße Schokolade bringen.

Ron rieb sich noch immer den Hintern. Hermine hatte ihm einen Tritt verpasst und war somit Severus zuvorgekommen, was der Tränkemeister nur begrüßt hatte. Dieser Bengel hatte einfach keinen Sinn für ihre missliche Lage. Nach dem Graben war der Weg abgefallen und sie kamen schneller voran.  
Hermine war beleidigt. Wieso hatte sie sich letztes Jahr nur für Ron entschieden? Wie dämlich sie doch gewesen war. Hätte sie sich für IHN entschieden, dann wäre sie vielleicht … Nein. Vermutlich doch nicht. Er würde sie ja doch nicht an ihn ranlassen. Ihr Blick hing an ihm.  
Severus führte die kleine Gruppe wieder zügig an. Er wollte so schnell als möglich hier raus. Denn er hatte tatsächlich mit dem Gedanken gespielt, Weasley einfach zu töten! Langsam aber sicher würde er irgendwann die Beherrschung verlieren und sich nicht damit zufrieden geben, dass Granger für Ordnung sorgte. Seine Gedanken waren in letzter Zeit seltsam oft bei der jungen Gryffindor. Diese Weihnachtszeit machte ihn einfach verrückt! Was sonst. Eine andere Erklärung gab es einfach nicht.  
„Sir? Da vorne ist ein Raum!", gab Harry plötzlich von sich. Auf den hatte Severus ja schon völlig vergessen. Der junge Potter hatte sich mit Absicht zurück gehalten. Immerhin war es Snape, der hier mit ihnen war. Das Ron den Bogen oft überspannte, konnte er nicht nachvollziehen. Und das er Snape im Moment so böse ansah, verstand Harry schon gar nicht.  
Aus den Gedanken schreckend sah sich Severus um. Da war tatsächlich eine Tür und dahinter musste wohl ein Raum sein. Vorsichtig schritten sie darauf zu.

„Und das, liebe Kinder, ist der Sinn von Barbarazweigen!", erklärte Lupin, als würde er mit 5-jährigen reden. Denn nur so würden es auch die Zaubererkinder verstehen. Die Muggelstämmigen sahen weniger begeistert drein. Außer den Mädchen. Denen schien die Vorstellung zu gefallen. Einer der Bräuchte besagte ja, dass man heiraten würde, wenn der Zweig austrieb. Mal sehen, was es bringen mag. Hermine hatte letztes Jahr eher Pech mit der Wahl. Sie hatte auf einen anderen Brauch vertraut: Zwei Zweige mit den Namen der Verehrer versehen und warte, welcher zuerst austreibt. Damals hatte sie Ron und Severus jeweils einen Zweig zu gedacht und gewartete. Ausgetrieben war der mit Rons Namen. Aber man hatte ja nicht wirklich den Eindruck, dass die beiden ein glückliches Paar wären.  
Da dies ja niemand wusste, gab es genug Mädchen, die es ausprobierten. Diesen Umstand belustigte Draco so sehr, dass er auflachte. Diese Mädchen waren auch zu dämlich. Doch als er sah, dass sogar Pansy einen Zweig abbrach, verging ihm das Lachen. Was hatte denn seine zukünftige Frau vor? Ihm gefiel die Vorstellung dieser Zwangsehe zwar noch immer nicht, aber sie war Reinblütig. Wenigstens etwas. Ihn beschäftigte im Moment sowieso etwas anderes. Potter und seine Freunde waren weg. Ebenso Snape. Angeblich sollte er nach Potter suchen. Aber Draco glaubte das irgendwie nicht. Snape war einer der treusten Todesser von Voldemort. Vielleicht hatte er ja den Idioten endlich getötet. Das wäre das perfekteste Weihnachten, dass sich Draco nur vorstellen kann.  
„Dracolein! Ich hab einen Kirschenzweig!", kam Pansy kichernd zu ihrem Draco. Sofort umarmte sie ihn und küsste ihn auf die Wange. Es war schön, wenn man schon wusste, wenn man heiraten würde. Der Mistelzweig war da nur eine Sicherheitsvorkehrung. Ein Grund mehr, Draco noch einmal zu küssen und allen Mädchen damit zu zeigen: Finger weg Girls! Er gehört mir!

Der Raum stellte sich rasch als Labor heraus. Es schien jedoch schon längere Zeit ungenutzt, denn hier und da hingen Spinnweben von der Decke. Ein Kessel brodelte jedoch munter in der Mitte vor sich hin. Die vier gingen darauf zu, allen voran Severus. War etwa jemand hier gewesen? Vorsichtig lugte er in den Kessel. Eine leicht orangfarbene Flüssigkeit köchelte vor sich hin. Was sollte das sein? Der Geruch des Trankes war ihm unbekannt. Sonst erkannte er sowas doch. Seltsam.  
Die anderen drei sahen ebenfalls hinein, verloren aber relativ schnell das Interesse und sahen sich anderweitig um. Dieser Raum schien interessant zu sein. Hier und da waren Einmachgläser mit seltsamen Inhalten. Doch sie fanden nicht wirklich etwas Relevantes.  
Hermine hatte ein altes verstaubtes Bücherregal entdeckt. Ihr Kopf lag leicht schief, damit sie die Titel lesen konnte. Severus beobachtete sie verstohlen. Im Gedanken versunken zog sie einen dicken Wälzer heraus und schlug es auf. Der Titel lautete „Auswege aus allen Situationen". Klang interessant.  
Während sie sich mit einem Buch beschäftigte, spielte Ron an einer alten Apparatur herum. Wozu sie wohl diente? Plötzlich fiel die Tür, durch die sie gekommen waren, ins Schloss und verschwand. „Nicht schon wieder!", rief Ron aus.  
Harry war sofort an der Stelle, wo die Türe verschwunden war und hämmerte gegen die Wand. Nichts tat sich. „Verdammt nochmal! Was soll das?" Es war eine rein rhetorische Frage und verlangte bestimmt keine Antwort.  
Doch Hermine brachte eine. „Um zu öffnen das Holzportal im Raume, trinke die Flüssigkeit im Kessel und ein Schlüssel wird erscheinen!", las sie aus dem Buch vor. Sofort wanderten ihre Blicke zu dem Kessel. Also mussten sie es trinken?  
„Das ist doch schwachsinn!", flüsterte Harry und wollte mit der Hand durch die Flüssigkeit greifen um den Schlüssel zu greifen. Doch er stieß gegen eine unsichtbare Barriere. „Was zum Teufel …?", entfuhr ihm erschrocken und er starrte in den Kessel.  
„Was wollen wir eigentlich mit einem Schlüssel, wenn wir keine Tür haben!", gab Ron zu bedenken und sah so aus, als hätte er etwas unheimlich Wichtiges zur Ansprache gebracht. Die anderen rollten bloß mit den Augen.  
„Die erscheint, sobald der Kessel leer ist, Ron!", erklärte Hermine und sah noch einmal in das Buch. Was man hier so alles fand. „Es darf nur einer den Trank trinken. Sonst geht es nicht." Unbewusst sah sie zu Severus. Wer sollte das tun?  
Der junge Potter sah sich um und fand einen Kelch. „Ich machs. Immerhin hab ich schon anderes erlebt!" Er hob das Trinkgefäß gegen das Licht, als wolle er etwas prüfen. Doch genau in diesem Moment nahm Snape ihm den Trinkpokal aus der Hand.  
„So sehr ich ihnen auch dabei zusehen würde, Potter, so muss ich doch leider meine Wenigkeit in den Vordergrund schieben. Falls es dem großen Potter nichts ausmacht!", murrte der Tränkemeister und wartete nicht auf Widerworte. Sollte er hier lebend raus kommen, so konnte Albus etwas erleben. Was immer ihm auch wiederfahren möchte, wenn er den Trank einnahm, Dumbledore würde für diese Miesere büßen. Schon tauchte er den Kelch ein und führte ihn zu seinen Lippen. Na dann: Augen zu und durch.  
Ron konnte sein hämisches Gesicht kaum verbergen. Die Kerkerfledermaus nahm einen unbekannten Trank. Und das freiwillig. Vielleicht ging er ja in die Luft! Das wäre das Beste. Schon stand Ron seiner Hermine und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter.  
Was blieb ihnen auch anderes über, als ihm zu zusehen wie er Schluck um Schluck nahm, um den Trank zu leeren. Schon bald begann seine Hand zu zittern und er musste eine kurze Pause machen. Hermine machte sich langsam Sorgen. Vielleicht hätte man einen anderen Weg finden können.  
Mit zittriger Hand klammerte er sich an den Kesselrand und schloss die Augen. Was war das nur für ein Gebräu? Es schmeckte nach Erdbeeren und Orangen und noch einigen Zutaten, derlei zu vieler wären um sie hier aufzulisten. Langsam aber sicher kam er an seine Grenzen. Irgendetwas schien dieser Trank zu bewirken. Er hinderte ihn daran, weiter zu machen. Seine Hand zitterte so heftig, dass er kaum noch den Kelch halten konnte. „Miss Granger! Helfen Sie mir!" Allein die Worte kamen so schwer über seine Lippen, als hätte er Madame Rosmertas kompletten Metvorrat getrunken.  
Sofort schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Das kann ich nicht, Sir!", murmelte sie. Sollte man einen Menschen helfen einen Trank zu nehmen, durch den es ihm augenscheinlich immer schlechter ging? Nein! Das wäre so, als würde man jemanden bewusst mir Gift füttern.  
Severus seufzte schwer. „Potter! Los! Tun Sie es!" Demütigend genug vor einer Horde Gryffindors so schwach zu sein. Dann musste ihm auch noch ein Potter helfen! Gott, wieso erlöste er Severus den nicht einfach? Doch Potter nickte und nahm den Kelch. Wenigstens einer der etwas tat! Ein weiterer wurde geleert und Severus ging in die Knie. Das waren schlimmere Adventtage als letztes Jahr. Was gebe er jetzt für ein Stück Schokolade.  
Harry schluckte. So hatte er den Mann, den er so sehr hasste noch nie gesehen. Dieser Trank schien ihn einfach so in die Knie zu zwingen, wie es sonst vermutlich nur ein Cruciatus geschafft hätte. Es behagte ihm irgendwie nicht, dem Professor nun den letzten Rest an die Lippen zu setzen. Was würde nun passieren? Die Schuldgefühle plagten ihn jetzt schon. Vielleicht war Snape gar nicht so schlimm. Immerhin hatte er ja Hermine davor bewahrt in den Abgrund zu stürzen. Und die konnte er ja neben ihm überhaupt nicht ausstehen.  
Hermine hatte die Augen geschlossen. Das konnte sie nicht mit ansehen. Aber sie musste es mit anhören. Ein dumpfer Aufschlug verkündete, dass Severus in Ohnmacht gefallen war.

Die Spinne war längst gefunden. Ihre Zauberstäbe waren weg. Irgendwo in einer der dunklen Ecken lagen sie. Eine riesige Acrumantula hatte die drei überrascht und sie sofort umsponnen. Von Neville hörte man nur ein Wimmern. Luna schien das ganze eher wenig zu stören. Oder zumindest bekam man es nicht so mit. Ginny war panisch. Wäre doch nur Harry hier. IHR Harry! Dann könnte sie ihm zumindest endlich gestehen, dass sie total in ihn verliebt war und nur so viele andere Beziehungen hatte, weil sie ihn damit eifersüchtig machen wollte.

Minerva gefielen diese ganzen Entwicklungen ganz und gar nicht. Sie waren gerade mal 4 Tage hier und schon waren 6 Schüler und 1 Professor spurlos verschwunden. Dieses Haus wollte bestimmt etwas Böses. Egal was Albus sagte. Hier war was faul! Gedanken verloren schritt sie den Gang entlang, um ihre Abendpatrouille zu vollenden.  
„Minerva? Du musst dir keine Sorgen um Harry, Ron und Hermine machen. Severus wird schon auf sie aufpassen!", erklang plötzlich Remus Stimme hinter ihr. Die Professorin wandte sich zu dem Jüngeren um. Wie immer sah er sehr mitgenommen aus. Wieso tat er nicht etwas für sein Äußeres? So schlimm würde er ja sonst gar nicht aussehen.  
„Ach, und die anderen drei? Diese Spinne wird ihr Festessen haben!", seufzte die alte Frau und rieb sich die Schläfen. Dieses Haus würde bestimmt mit den jetzigen Verschwundenen zufrieden sein und sich mehr holen. Das war ein Monster-Haus! Egal was Albus sagte.  
„Sie werden da raus kommen! Glaub mir. Die Hoffnung stirbt zu Letzt!", erinnerte Remus sie und schritt an ihr vorbei um eine Horde Slytherins auf ihre Zimmer zu schicken.


	6. Chapter 6

**5. Dezember: Für Jung**

Wieder ein Morgen ohne Gewissheit. Was war in der Nacht mit den Verschwundenen geschehen? Dumbledore hatte nicht mehr in die Kugel geblickt, sondern sich den Abend mit heißer Schokolade versüßt. Daher hatte er von den neuen Entwicklungen nichts mitbekommen. Für heute hatte er etwas geplant. Auf seinem Kalender war der 5. Dezember fett eingeringelt. Immerhin war heute einer der wenigen Tage mit Bedeutung. Und die Party heute, die unangekündigt stattfinden würde, dürfte auch für Auflockerung sorgen. Und die war anscheinend dringend nötig. Die Schüler schienen nicht erfreut zu sein, als sie beim Frühstück saßen. Anscheinend hatten sie Angst, auch bald zu verschwinden.  
„Liebe Schüler! Wie ich sehe, macht ihr euch eine Menge Sorgen. Aber das müsst ihr nicht. Das Haus will nichts Böses! Es hat vermutlich einen Grund, dass die Schüler verschwunden sind. Vermutlich wollte das Haus ihnen etwas zeigen!", erklärte er den Schülern, „Und um euch auf andere Gedanken zu bringen, wird heute eine Krampusparty stattfinden! Hier in Speisesaal. Freiwillige Helfer für die Vorbereitungen wären Willkommen!" Das war zwar nicht DIE geplante Party, aber man konnte ja immer wieder feiern.

OoOoOoOoOo

Als Severus erwachte, lag er auf einem alten, muffigen Bett. Er fühlte sich wie neugeboren. War er etwa endlich gestorben? Doch ein paar „liebliche" Stimmen holten ihn in die Realität zurück. „RON du bist unmöglich!", giftete Hermine den Rotschopf an. Sie war rot vor Wut. Harry versuchte sie zu beruhigen. Was war wohl vorgefallen.  
„Ich mein ja nur! Es ist doch nur Snape! Lassen wir ihn einfach liegen und gehen! Er würde es doch nicht anders machen! Wer weiß, wacht der überhaupt nochmal auf!" Ron verstand die Sorgen von Hermine einfach nicht. Es war doch Snape! Einfach nur die widerliche Kerkerfledermaus.  
„Du würdest auch nicht hier liegen bleiben wollen! Lass es einfach Ron, man lässt niemanden zurück! Egal wen!", erinnerte Harry seinen besten Freund. Was war nur los mit dem Rotschopf? Er benahm sich seltsam seit sie hier waren. Das war auch Hermine nicht entgangen. Daher fragte sie auch gleich.  
Ron lief rot an und begann zu stottern. „Das … das … da ist nichts!" Er schnaubte, doch nachdem er sich ein wenig gefasst hatte, rückte er trotzdem mit der Sprache raus. „Seit wir hier unten sind, wirfst du Snape diese Blicke zu! Glaubst du ich merke es nicht?"  
Die junge Granger lachte auf. „Ich sehe an, wen und wie es mit passt! Da kann mir keiner was vorschreiben!" Was erlaubte er sich. Dachte er nur weil sie ihn letztes Jahr geküsst hatte, dass sie ihm gehörte?  
„DU BIST MIT MIR ZUSAMMEN! Daher darf ich sehr wohl bestimmen, wen du wie ansiehst!", seine Stimme drohte zu überschlagen.  
Erneut lachte Hermine auf. „Ach, du denkst dass wir zusammen sind, nur wegen einem Kuss? Lächerlich!"  
„Leute! Beruhigt euch! Wir lassen das Bett einfach hinter uns her schweben. Kein Grund weiter zu streiten!", versuchte Harry seine Freunde zu beruhigen. Das Ganze schien aus dem Ruder zu laufen. Das war gar nicht gut.  
„Hier muss niemand irgendwen schweben lassen!", ertönte Snapes Stimme hinter ihnen. Er hatte sich aufgerappelt und aufmerksam zugehört. Anscheinend hatte Weasley falsche Hoffnungen entwickelt. Er hatte jedoch ein anderes Problem.  
„Halten Sie bloß die Klappe!", herrschte Ron seinen Professor an und wandte sich zu ihm um. Weiteres konnte er nicht sagen. Geschockt starrte er ebenso wie seine beiden Freunde zu Severus. Der Trank schien ja voll eingeschlagen zu haben.

OoOoOoOoOo

„Luna? Ginny?", fragte Neville wimmernd in die Dunkelheit. Man hatte sie drei eingesponnen in einen Kokon. Vermutlich würde die Spinne sie dann irgendwann essen. Als Spinnenfutter zu enden, hatte sich keiner der Kinder jemals erwartet. Auch Luna nicht. Sie wäre vielleicht eher der Meinung gewesen, an einer Überdosis Schlickschlupfe zu sterben.  
„Ja Neville?", kam es von Ginny. Es klang, als wäre sie weit entfernt. Dabei waren sie alle drei recht nah Beieinander.  
Luna gähnte herzhaft ehe man sie husten hörte. „Bäh, Spinnweben schmecken widerlich!" Also ging es allen gut.  
„Wie kommen wir hier raus?", wollte Neville wissen. Insgeheim hoffte er, dass die Mädchen schon einen Plan hatten. Doch dem war nicht so.  
„Dazu müsste man über die Verdauung der Spinnen Bescheid wissen!", scherzte Ginny. Nur Luna hörte man lachen.

OoOoOoOoOo

Während die anderen die Party vorbereiteten und sich wirklich darum kümmerten, hingen Draco, seine Bodyguards und seine Freunde im Aufenthaltsraum herum. „Wie ich den alten Sack kenne, wird das langweilig. Blaise? Hattest du nicht den Auftrag Alkohol mit zu nehmen?"  
Der Junge nickte. „Ich hab den ganzen Koffer voll. Brauchst du schon etwas?" Hämisch grinsend zog er eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey aus seiner Umhängetasche.  
Draco grinste und riss ihm die Flasche aus der Hand. Er nahm zwei Schlucke und reichte ihn dann weiter. Diese Party würden sie schon auf Vordermann bringen. Dafür würde er schon sorgen. Vermutlich würde sich Pansy wieder aufbrezeln und versuchen, die Schönste zu sein. Was sie durchaus war.  
„Vielleicht will ja Lovegood mit mir tanzen!", kam es verträumt von Zabini, der die Flasche an die Lippen setzte und den Whiskey seine Kehle runter laufen ließ. Sofort begegneten ihm angewiderte Blicke. „Was?", rechtfertigte er sich, „Sie ist doch süß!"  
„Und dein Bruder ist ein Engel!", raunzte Goyle und Crabbe lachte.  
Schon brach ein Kampf aus, zwischen den Slytherinjungs. Zabini konnte es nicht leiden, wenn man ihn mit seinem Halbbruder verglich.

OoOoOoOoOo

Noch immer starten sie ihn an. Er verstand nicht wieso? Er fand es nur seltsam, dass seine Kleidung zu groß geworden war. Hatte der Trank ihn etwa geschrumpft? Egal. Irgendwas musste passiert sein. Und da ihm die Blicke auf die Nerven gingen, schwang er sich aus dem Bett. Nur leider schienen seine Beine eingeschlafen, weswegen er nicht richtig auftreten konnte. Und zu allem Übel verfing er sich in seinem eigenen Umhang. Severus stolperte und schlug der Länge nach hin.  
Ron begann schallend zu lachen, während Harry und Hermine dem Professor auf die Beine halfen. „Sir, geht es Ihnen gut?", fragten sie vorsichtig und sahen immer noch geschockt und verwundert an.  
„Mir würde es besser gehen, wenn man mir verriete, was der Grund des Starrens ist!" Seine Stimme klang nicht mehr so tief und bedrohlich. Irgendwie ahnte er es schon. Alles nur das nicht. Keiner der drei antwortete. Lediglich ein alter angelaufener Spiegel wurde ihm gebracht. Sein Atem stockte als er sich im Spiegel sah.

OoOoOoOoOo

Während alle den heutigen Abend vorbereiteten, machte sich Albus an die Vorbereitung für morgen. Er hatte schon ein richtiges Outfit und würde auch für die nötige Stimmung sorgen. Plötzlich klopft es an seien Türe. „Herein!", flötete er und nahm die rote Mütze ab.  
Die Tür öffnete sich schwungvoll. „Sir, eine schöne Tür haben sie da! Kann ich die mal ausleihen? Ich bringe sie bestimmt zurück … nicht!", schnatterte das junge Mädchen, welches soeben eintrat.  
„Ah, Miss Saunders. Haben Sie ein Anliegen?", begrüßte er die Slytherin. Dieses Mädchen war viel zu aufgeweckt und zu belustigend, als das sie eine perfekte Slytherin wäre. Außerdem trieb sie manche Lehrer regelrecht in den Wahnsinn.  
„Was ich will? Ja was will ich den eigentlich?", grübelte sie und sah sich um. Unglaublich, dass es hier so aussah wie in seinem Büro! Was Magie so alles konnte. „Achja! Heute ist da dieses Krampdingends. Ich hab gehört, dass sich diese Muggel den als Teufel vorstellen … kann ich mich daher als Krampirgendwas verkleiden?" Aufgeregt sprang sie auf und ab.  
Anscheinend war ihr das wirklich wichtig. Albus dachte kurz nach. Irgendwie würde das nicht gut ausgehen. Aber was solls. „Gerne! Ich begrüße ihren Einsatz, Miss Saunders!"  
„Wuhu!", stieß sie junge Slytherin aus uns rannte erfreut aus seinem Pseudo-Büro. Sie durfte Krampusdingends spielen! Sie, Nysanna Saunders, würde das beste Krampdingsi sein, das Hogwarts jemals gesehen hatte!

OoOoOoOoOo

Währenddessen auf den Gängen des Hauses. Remus und Minerva machten ihre Runden und kontrollierten diejenigen, die nicht bei der Vorbereitung halfen. Nun gut. Was sollte es. „Mister Evans! Finger weg von dem Mädchen. Auch wenn sie beide schon verheiratet sind, würde ich sie und Miss Hudson um mehr Diskretion bitten!" Ein küssendes Pärchen zuckte zusammen und der Junge lächelte sie entschuldigend an.  
„Ach lass sie doch, sie sind jung und haben ihr Leben noch vor ihnen!", meinte Remus und zwinkerte dem Pärchen zu. Außerdem war er Harrys Cousin, wie der Junge gerne betonte. Aber das würde jeder. „Oder bist du etwa eifersüchtig?", schlussfolgerte der Werwolf scherzhaft.  
Abrupt blieb Minerva stehen. „Was? Wie kommst du auf den Mist?", herrschte sie ihn an und nahm ihre Tätigkeit wieder auf. Jedoch schritt sie schneller als zuvor und machte es dem etwas kränkelnden Lupin schwer schrittzuhalten. Was hatte sie denn?

OoOoOoOoOo

Inzwischen waren Snape, Harry, Hermine und Ron weiter auf dem Weg nach der Auswegsuche. Nachdem Severus sich gefangen hatte, und man ihm etwas anderes zu anziehen gegeben hatte, konnte ihnen nichts mehr im Wege stehen. Außer dass sie ihn aus dem Raum hatten zerren müssen.

Achja, was war ihm überhaupt wiederfahren. Habt ihr es erraten, oder muss ich es erwähnen? Also noch mal alles zum Mitschreiben: Er fühlt sich wie neugeboren, seine Kleider sind ihm zu groß, seine Stimme ist nicht mehr so tief. Außerdem wies der Wegweiser schon darauf hin: Für Jung.  
Was kann das nur bedeuten? Genau! Der Trank war ein Verjüngerungstrank und hatte aus Severus Snape einen 16-jährigen werden lassen.

Alle Bücher hatte er durchblättern wollen und ein Gegenmittel suchen für seine Misere. Doch Hermine wandte einen Zauber an, der ihnen das ersparte. Doch sie fand nichts. Severus traute dem nicht und wollte selbst suchen. Doch das konnte sie sich nicht leisten. Daher hatten sie ihn nach draußen gezerrt, nachdem Hermine ihre magischen Künste mit ihrem Sinn für Mode verbunden hatte. Nun trug Severus eine dunkle Röhrenjeans und einen schwarzen Kapuzenpulli. Darüber war er nicht sonderlich erfreut. Vor allen, weil diese Hosen seine dünnen Beine so zur Schau trugen. Doch anscheinend trugen das die jungen Leute heute so und alles murren half ja doch nichts. Sie hatte seinen Zauberstab.  
„Wenn ich hier raus kommen, kann Dumbledore was erleben!", murrte er und folgte den drei Gryffindor wiederwillig. „Und Sie können auch was erleben, wenn Sie mir nicht augenblicklich meinen Zauberstab aushändigen!", knurrte er zu Hermine. Doch die weigerte sich vehement.  
„Tut mir leid, Sir, aber mein Diagnosezauber hat mir gezeigt, dass der Trank sie geschwächt hat und jeder Zauber der Stufe mittel ihnen nicht gut tun würde", erklärte sie mütterlich und schritt erhobenen Hauptes weiter. So einfach würde er seinen Stab nicht bekommen. Soweit kam es noch, dass Hermine Granger sich von einem Slytherin, sei er noch so süß, klein kriegen ließ. Sie hatte Severus absichtlich in ein Emo-Outfit gesteckt, weil sie wissen wollte, wie das zu seinen schwarzen Haaren passte. Es war zwar erschreckend, wie dünn der Professor war, aber es stand ihm. Ein Wunder dass er überhaupt die Kraft gehabt hatte, mit seinen schweren schwarzen Stoffen zu gehen. Und nun kam Hermine nicht darum herum den Professor immerfort anzusehen. Darum stolperte sie auch über etwas Weiches.  
Sofort richteten die beiden Jungen ihre erleuchteten Zauberstäbe zu der am Boden liegenden. Es war fast so, als lege sie im Schnee. „Was ist das?", fragte Harry und beugte sich nach unten. Spinnenweben.  
Ron wurde schneeweiß. Spinnen. Und da vorne stand sie, oder schlief sie? Auf jeden Fall hatte das Vieh sie noch nicht bemerkt. „Sp…Spi…Spin…", stotterte er und zeigte nach vorne. Wieso musste es eine Spinne sein? Er hasste diese Dinger.  
„Psst! Miss Granger! Geben Sie mir nun meinen Zauberstab?", fragte Severus flüsternd und half der Gryffindor hoch. Das hier war viel zu gefährlich für die ach so mutigen Gryffindors. Und Weasley konnte man bei Spinnen sowieso vergessen. Seine Aufgabe war es, die Kinder hier sicher rauszubekommen.  
Doch sie weigerte sich. „Nein Sir, außerdem halte ich es für angebracht, in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass Sie im Moment aussehen wie 16, dass wir uns zumindest beim Vornamen nennen sollten, Severus!" Sie zupfte sich Spinnenweben aus dem Haar. Es war schon seltsam, seinen Vornamen zu benutzen.  
Die Spinne schlief keineswegs. Sie hatte sich nur mit ihren Opfern beschäftigt. Doch als sie die vier neuen Ankömmlinge entdeckte, ließ sie von den Eingesponnenen ab und eilte zu den anderen. Ron schrie auf und Harry feuerte einen Stupor ab. Ohne Erfolg.  
„Hilfe!", ertönte ein Schrei aus einem der Spinnwebknäuel. „Ginny!", entfuhr es Harry und er eilte zu der Stelle, wo er die Stimme vermutete. Verdammt. Wieso war sie hier? Aber auch Stimmen von Neville und Luna erklangen.  
Severus könnte sich in den Hintern beißen. Kein Zauberstab und 6 Schüler in Gefahr. Was sollte er tun. „Miss Granger!", knurrte er und eilte ihr nach. Sie feuerte Zauber um Zauber auf die Spinne und wurde immer weiter in die Ecke getrieben. Es sah schlecht aus.  
Währenddessen zerrissen Harry und Ron den Kokon, der ihre Freunde umschloss. Sofort schloss Harry seine Ginny in die Arme. Luna zwinkerte Ron zu und ließ sich von ihm raus helfen. Neville starrte wimmernd zu der Spinne. „Was macht ihr hier?", fragte der junge Potter die Rothaarige. Das Mädchen erklärte ihm, dass sie eigentlich auf der Suche nach ihnen gewesen waren.  
Hermine stand schon mit dem Rücken zur Wand. Sie hatte die Spinne abgelenkt und war nun selbst in Bedrängnis geraten. Gerade als die Spinne ihren Giftstachel nach ihr hieb, wurde Hermine zur Seite gestoßen. Sie stolperte und fiel ihn. Snape konnte sich auch nicht mehr festhalten und fiel auf Hermine. Das Mädchen lief rot an, während der Schwarzhaarige den Zauberstab schnappte, der ihr aus der Tasche fiel. Sofort wirkte er einen Zauber und die Spinne verkroch sich angeschlagen. „Kommen Sie! Stehen Sie auf!" Er hielt Hermine die Hand hin zum Aufstehen. Während sie zitternd aufstand, hatte er Probleme gerade stehen zu bleiben. Der Betäubungsstachel der Spinne hatte ihn gestreift, außerdem merkte er, dass Granger recht hatte. Der Zauber hatte ihm mehr Kraft abverlangt, als es eigentlich nötig war. Doch er ließ es sich nicht anmerken.  
Nachdem sie sicher waren, dass die Spinne weg war, sammelten sich die Kinder in der Mitte des Raumes. Sie sahen alle mitgenommen aus. „Wer ist denn das?", entfuhr es Ginny, als sie den 16-jährigen Snape sah.  
„Guten Tag, Professor. Genauso hatte ich sie mir vorgestellt, als jungen Mann!", flötete Luna und grinste. Severus hob argwöhnisch die Braue und sah Lovegood an. Dieses Mädchen war ja noch nie normal gewesen. Aber wieso stand sie zweimal da? Als er leicht schwankte, legte Harry unnatürlicherweise seinen Arm um die Schulter des Verjüngten. Er hatte ja Hermine schon zweimal gerettet, also konnte er nicht so schlimm sein.  
„Und wie kommen wir hier raus?", fragte Neville weinerlich. Es war schon gruselig genug hier gefangen gewesen zu sein. Aber das Snape hier als Teenie rumlief war nur noch angsteinflößender.  
„Wieso nehmen wir nicht einfach den Ausgang da drüben?", wollte Luna wissen und zeigte auf eine große Tür, auf der ein großes Neonschild mit der Schrift „Ausgang" hing.  
„Ravenclaw bekommt 5 Punkte! Los, zur Tür! Und zwar alle 12, auch Sie Hermine", murmelte Severus leicht benommen und schwankte los. Luna kicherte, während Harry und Hermine sich besorgte Blicke zuwarfen und dem Tränkemeister unter die Arme griffen. Da erst erkannten sie, dass der schwarze Pulli am Rücken aufgerissen war und er verletzt war. Es war zwar nur ein Kratzer, aber das Gift war dennoch eingedrungen. Noch ehe sie bei er Tür draußen waren, war Severus Ohnmächtig.

OoOoOoOoOo

„Du willst den Teufel spielen? Da brauchst du dich aber nicht verkleiden!", lachte Draco und sah zu Nysanna Saunders. Diese hatte sich in Rot und Schwarz gehüllt und sich ein paar Hörner auf die Stirn gezaubert. Es hatten schon einige mehr gemeint, sie sehen keinen Unterschied. Das war aber kein Problem für sie. Immerhin war es ja quasi ihr Job, dass sie so war. Sie war ja eine Slytherin. Die Party konnte beginnen! Sie stürmte in die schon steigende Party. Oder wollte es. Die hübsche Tür, die in den Party raum führte war eine Schwungtür. Leider waren vor ihr ein paar Jungen reingegangen und die Tür klatschte ihr ins Gesicht.

Währenddessen lief die Party bereits wunderbar, und sogar Harry, Ron, Hermine, Ginny, Luna und Neville waren auf der Feier. Die Tür hatte sie direkt zu Dumbledore geführt. Den jungen Severus haben sie zu Madame Pomfrey gebracht. Sie waren recht verwundert, als die Lehrer ihren Kollegen so gesehen hatten. Bei manchen rief es nur Erinnerungen an früher wach. Aber zurück zur Party.  
Ginny und Harry hatten sich von den anderen abgesetzt, während Ron immer noch versuchte die Beziehung zu retten. Doch für Hermine war das schon abgehackt. Sie wäre gar nicht erst auf diese Party hierhergekommen. Aber Ginny und Luna hatten sie dazu überredet. Ihre Gedanken waren im Moment seltsamerweise bei Snape.

Snape. Wie geht es unsrem verjüngten 35-jährigen nun? Nachdem er Ohnmächtig geworden war, hatte sich Poppy um ihn gekümmert. Die Krankenschwester fühlte sich um Jahre zurück versetzt. Früher hatte sie immer seine gebrochenen Rieben und Verletzungen geheilt. Jetzt lag er wieder hier und sah so aus wie damals. Auch wenn er sich nie so gekleidet hätte. Aber es stand ihm richtig. Gerade als er zu erwachen schien, kam Albus in das Krankenzimmer um nach Severus zu sehen. „Severus mein Junge! Du siehst gut aus!", scherzte der alte Schulleiter und sah herzlich zu dem Erwachenden.  
Dieser grummelte nur und schlug blinzelnd die Augen auf. „Sehr witzig!", kam es bockig von ihm. Nun passte sein verhalten wenigstens einmal zu seinem Alter, befand Albus. Severus rappelte sich auf und wischte sich seine langen schwarzen Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Willst du dich noch mehr lustig machen?", fragte er unverwandt und machte sich schon ans Aufstehen.  
„Nein, ich wollte dich nur fragen, ob du Lust hättest auf die Krampusparty zu gehen?", lächelte Albus. Er hatte ein Päckchen Kleidung unter dem Arm. „Dir stehen diese Jeans außerordentlich gut, mein Lieber!", stellte Snape amüsiert fest und reichte ihm frische Kleidung.  
Snape zog den Vorhang vor sein Bett und zog sich an. Verdammt, er war wieder 16! Das war doch der Gipfel aller Eisberge! Grummelnd schlüpfte er in das frische Paar Hosen und streifte sogleich das zerrissene schwarze Shirt ab. Da erst fiel sein Blick auf seinen Arm. Sollte da nicht das Dunkle Mal sein? Stattdessen war da nichts! Eine weiße Stelle Haut. Ein verschmitztes Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, während er sich ankleidete und den Vorhang zur Seite schob. „Kann man etwas machen, dass ich wieder ich bin?", fragte er nun wieder, wie ganz der Alte und sah Albus scharf an.  
„Tja, keine Ahnung!", gab dieser zu und zuckte mit den Schultern. Als er sah wie Severus Gesichtszüge entglitten grinste er. „Aber du kannst dich unters Volk mischen!"

Noch immer war Ron damit beschäftigt Hermine umzustimmen, bis seine Augen sich plötzlich verengten und er böse zum Eingang starrte. Da stand er. Der Herd allen Übels. Wap-Wap-waaaaaa. Sofort packte er Hermine und versuchte sie zu küssen, doch die wehrte sich vehement. „Mr. Weasley, wenn Sie immer so mit Frauen umgehen, werden Sie als alte Jungfer sterben!", scherzte Severus und trat mit zwei Bechern Punsch auf die beiden zu. Einen reichte er an Hermine. Er wusste nicht mehr wie er aus der ganzen Sache rausgekommen war, aber er hatte sie in Erinnerung. Außerdem wollte er mal ausforschen, wieso sie sich so um ihn gesorgt hatte.  
Ron lief rot an und hätte Snape gerne den Hals umgedreht, wenn Harry nicht plötzlich gekommen wäre. Ginny grinste über beide Ohren und hatte zerzaustes Haar. „Guten Abend Severus. Es scheint Ihnen ja wieder gut zu gehen!", bemerkte der junge Potter und Snape nickte. Anscheinend hatten sie ihr Kriegsbeil begraben. Und Ron gefiel das ganz und gar nicht. Er brauchte einen Plan. Langsam schritt er rückwärts zur Tür hinaus und stolperte über jemanden. „Man, Saunders, pass auf!" Doch irgendwie kam sie ihm gerade gelegen ….


	7. Chapter 7

**6. Dezember: Frohen Nikolaus!**

Irgendein Spaßvogel hatte dem gestrigen Punsch Alkohol beigefügt. Dementsprechend wurde die Party auch etwas lustiger. Und da einige zu viel erwischt hatten, wachten diese dementsprechend verkatert auf. Madame Pomfrey hatte die Hände voll zu tun um sich um die armen Schüler zu kümmern, welche sich ständig übergeben mussten. Tja Kinder, Alkohol ist kein Spielzeug, also lasst so lange wie möglich die Finger davon! In manchen Fällen kann eine gesenkte Hemmschwelle jedoch Wunder wirken. Und so ist es keine Hexerei, dass Hermine Jean Granger an diesem Tag mit einem Lächeln erwachte. Ihr Abend hätte nicht besser verlaufen können. Sie war so glücklich, dass sie nicht einmal merkte, dass Harry eben aus dem Fenster mit seinem Feuerblitz verschwand. Auch Ginny grinste über beide Ohren. Dass Tina und Luna fehlten merkten sie gar nicht. Anscheinend hatten die Ravenclaws wo anders Unterschlupf gefunden.

OoOoOoOoO

„Verdammt Pansy! Geh von mir runter!" Draco war hellwach. Er war es gewohnt das Teufelsgetränk zu trinken. Doch anscheinend seine angehende Ehefrau nicht. Sie lag quer über ihm und war nicht wach zu kriegen. „Crabbe! Goyle! Hilfe!" Doch die beiden lachten ihren kleinen Boss nur aus. Auch Blaise konnte nicht anders als Lachen. Gott sei Dank kam der Blonde an seinen Zauberstab und konnte Pansy somit von ihm schweben lassen. Zur Strafe zauberte er alle an die Decke und ließ sie dort festkleben. „Da guckt ihr, was?", grinste er hämisch.  
„Allerdings Mr. Malfoy. Und nun seien Sie so freundlich und lassen Sie ihre Freunde runter. Wir brauchen nicht zu den Kotzenden auch noch Schüler mit gebrochenen Knochen!", ertönte eine ruhige, aber bedrohliche Stimme hinter ihm. Severus stand, immer noch aussehend wie 16, lässig an den Türrahmen gelehnt und sah zu dem Blonden. Diesmal trug er eine Slytherinschuluniform. Dieses Emo-Outfit war langweilig geworden. Es verlangte ihm nach dem grauen Pullover.  
„Sir …", begann Draco uns ließ die Jungs und Pansy auf den Boden fallen, „was ist ihnen eigentlich wiederfahren?" Argwöhnisch musterte er seinen Hauslehrer. Oder besser, was von ihm übrig war. Das dieser schlaksige 16-jährige der Snape sein sollte, den alle fürchteten war doch lächerlich.  
„Das, Draco, geht Sie nichts an!" In Wirklichkeit wusste er selbst nicht, was passiert war. Der Trank hatte ihn verjüngt. Das war anzunehmen. Aber Severus kannte alle Tränke. Nur dieser eine war ihm unbekannt gewesen. „Und nun ab zum Frühstück! Die Tatsache, dass Miss Parkinson hier ist, besprechen wir später!" Sofort rauschten die Kinder an ihm vorbei. Wieso war er nicht auf diese Idee gekommen? Bei dem Mädchen zu übernachten? Verdammt, Severus du Dummkopf! Mit diesen etwas seltsamen Gedanken ging auch er zum Frühstück.

OoOoOoOoO

Wie abgeredet, betraten Nysanna und Ron gemeinsam den Raum und setzten sich an einen Tisch zum Frühstück. Einige Blicke hafteten an ihnen, da keiner wusste, ob das ein Scherz sein sollte oder nicht. Kaum wandten sich die Blicke wieder zur Tür, steckten der Gryffindor und die Slytherin ihre Köpfe zusammen. Niemand der Anwesenden wollte den ersten wirklichen Blick auf Teenie-Snape verpassen.  
Dieser spazierte in den Speisesaal, als wäre alles normal. Zumindest versuchte er sich so zu geben. Gut, dass er jahrelang gelernt hatte, wie man seine wahren Gefühle verbarg. Er warf einigen Schülern einen scharfen und strengen Blick zu, ehe er sich neben Albus auf einen Sessel fallen ließ. Das war doch alles verrückt. Sein Kopf brummte immer noch von der gestrigen Party. Welcher Idiot auch immer hatte Alkohol mit geschmuggelt? Gestern war es dann nur noch peinlich gewesen. So dachte er zumindest.

Hermine einen Tisch weiter dachte anders. Ihre Finger fuhren über ihre weichen Lippen, als wolle sie sich das gestrige in Erinnerung rufen. Der Mann war einfach in allem gut. Ohne es zu merken, haftete ihr Blick nur noch an dem Tränkemeister. Sie resignierte gar nicht, dass Luna mit zerzausten Haaren an den Tisch kam und irgendwie mitgenommen aussah. Erst als sie unbeabsichtigt ein Glas Milch umkippte und dieses auf Hermines Hose rann, wandte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu dem Tisch, an dem sie saß. „He Luna, was los?"  
Die Ravenclaw wischte fahrig die weiße Flüssigkeit weg und seufzte. „Sie haben mich in den Wandschrank im Jungentrakt gesperrt und Flittwick hat mich heute Morgen raus gelassen!", murmelte die Blonde und nahm sich etwas zu essen. Ihr Blick war abwesender als sonst. Ihr ging es langsam auf die Nerven, dass man sich immer irgendwie über sie lustig machte. Daher musste sie etwas Großes planen. Etwas nie da Gewesenes.

OoOoOoOoO

Der Tag war recht langweilig. Die Schüler verbrachten den Tag in ihren Zimmern. Vermutlich wegen der gestrigen Nacht. Wer wollte nicht gerne nach einer anstrengenden Partynacht im Bett bleiben. So auch Severus. Er lag auf seinem Bett und starrte an die Decke. Remus sah ihn grinsend an. „Was?", fragte der Verjüngte unfreundlich.  
„Ich fühle mich nur so alt, wenn ich dich so sehe! Außerdem kommen da Erinnerungen hoch." Immer noch grinste er und sah tatsächlich so aus, als würde er sich an was erinnern.  
Severus richtete sich auf und sah ihn böse an. „Hat euch wohl Spaß gemacht, mich zu quälen, oder? Was hat dir gefallen? Als ich Kopfüber ins Klo getaucht worden bin? Oder als ihr mir versucht habt, ein Kleid und eine Schleife anzulegen?", zählte er auf und wurde von Wort zu Wort wütender.  
Lupin hob abwehrend die Hände. „Das meinte ich nicht. Es war unrecht dir das anzutun. Aber Sirius und James haben ja nie auf mich gehört!", meinte er entschuldigend. Er hatte damals wirklich versucht die beiden zu zähmen, aber es hatte ja nicht funktioniert. Vielmehr war er ebenso von Severus gehasst und verabscheut worden, auch wenn er nichts getan hatte. Er hatte eben nie den Mut aufgebracht, sich gegen seine Freunde zu stellen.  
Er war zwar nicht zufrieden und besänftigt, dennoch lehnte er sich wieder zurück und starrte die Decke an. Diesmal zeichnete er etwas mit seinem Zauberstab in die Luft. „Ich werde Dumbledore töten, wenn er nicht eine Lösung für meine Misere findet!", seufzte er. Plötzlich hielt er inne. Hatte er geseufzt? Und gejammert? Oh nein.  
Lupin lachte auf. „Ich glaube, dass nicht nur dein Körper eine Wandlung durchgemacht hat!" Der Werwolf grinste vielsagend und dachte an das, was er gestern beobachtet hatte. Anscheinend lag etwas in der Luft, gegen das sich Teenie-Snape nicht wehren konnte.

OoOoOoOoO

Pünktlich um 20 Uhr wurden alle zusammengerufen. Abendgestaltung. Freiwilliger Zwang. Auch für Lehrer. Severus hatte sich von Remus überreden lassen dorthin zu gehen. Am liebsten hätte er sich verkrochen. Doch was würde sie dann von ihm denken? Also ging er hin und ließ sich in einer dunklen Ecke nieder.  
Nachdem alle anwesend waren und wild durcheinander redeten, schritten wieder Nysanna und Ronald Hand in Hand in den Raum. Anscheinend waren sie darauf aus, dass man die beiden mit Blicken bedachte. Hermine dachte sich nichts dabei. Sollte er doch machen was er wollte! Ihr war das egal. Ihr Blick suchte nur jemand anderen.  
Als wirklich alle anwesend waren, trat ein alter gebeugter Mann mit langen weißen Haaren und Bart ganz in Rot gekleidet ein. Jeder wusste sofort wer hinter dem Kostüm steckte, aber wenige wussten, was es darzustellen hatte. Nur die Muggelgeborenen und die lagen schon lachend am Boden. Der Nikolaus ist da! „Guten Abend meine lieben Kinder! Ich bin der hl. Nikolaus und bringe braven Kindern ein paar Süßigkeiten!", meinte der Alte lächelnd uns zauberte einen Jutesack herbei. Hinter ihm kam Filch, verkleidet als Teufel, herein. Noch mehr Gelächter brach aus. Anscheinend hatte ihm der gestrige Krampusauftritt gefällt, also hatte er Filch dazu verdonnert.  
Severus musste sich wahrlich zusammenreißen, um nicht zu lachen. Wieso kam man auf die Idee, sich als Nikolaus zu verkleiden? Die Anwesenden waren zwischen 11 und 18, also zu alt für diesen Hokuspokus. Aber anscheinend ging es dem Alten immer wieder darum, für Furore zu sorgen. Kopfschüttelnd sah er ihm zu, wie er von Kind zu Kind ging und ihn in den Jutesack greifen ließ. Schlimme Kinder, vorwiegend Slytherin bekamen ein Stück Kohle. Draco war darüber so erzürnt, dass er es in die Menge warf.  
„AUA! Du Vollidiot, pass doch auf!", jaulte Nysanna auf. Mit gequälter Miene rieb sie sich den Kopf. Das würde er büßen! Am besten, sie bauten ihn im Plan gleich mit ein! Schelmisch begann sie zu grinsen und sah zu Ron.  
Snape setzte sich auf und beobachtete die Kinder argwöhnisch. Wieso saßen Weasley und Saunders überhaupt zusammen? Da war doch was im Busch. Mysteriös. Auch Remus schien die beiden zu beobachten. Oder sah er wo anders hin? Severus begann die Reihen nach noch mehr Mysterien abzusuchen. Zu seinem Leidwesen entdeckte er zwei Schüler, die sich beinahe gegenseitig aufzufressen drohten. Diese Jugend! Immer nur Knutschen im Kopf! Mit einem Zauberstabschlenker brachte er die beiden auseinander. Welche ein Wunder, es waren Evans und Hudson. Konnten sie sich kein Zimmer nehmen? Demnächst landeten sie noch hinter einem Gebüsch. Sein Blick wanderte weiter und blieb an Hermine hängen, die seinen Blick kurz erwiderte und dann rot anlief und auf den Boden starrte. Was zum Teufel war hier nur los. Versunken im Gedanken merkte er nicht, dass Albus alias Nikolaus zu sprechen begonnen hatte.  
„Liebe Schüler, ihr habt alle mitbekommen, dass Professor Snape eine Verjüngerungskur bekommen hat. Daher würde ich vorschlagen, dass er sich auch unter die Schüler mischt! Also nehmt ihn auch dementsprechend auf!", meinte Dumbledore und grinste. Severus wurde indes kreidebleich. Was hatte der Alte da gesagt? Hatte er einen Knall? „Und nun, meine Lieben: Gute Nacht!"


	8. Chapter 8

**7. Dezember: Die Hölle auf Erden, zumindest für Severus**

Wenigstens hatte er mit Remus in einem Zimmer bleiben dürfen. Doch dass er sich nicht mehr auf den Lehrertisch setzen durfte, fand er schlichtweg gemein. Und da er es nicht wirklich wagte neben den Schülern, egal welchen Hauses platzzunehmen, saß er alleine an einem Tisch. Er war also wieder 16 und hatte dieselben Probleme wie damals, nachdem Lily sich von ihm abgewendet hatte: Er war mutterseelenallein. Doch Severus ließ sich nicht entmutigen, sonder frühstückte dennoch seelenruhig. Plötzlich, als er von seinem Kaffee aufsah, fand er Luna vor sich. „Miss Lovegood, kann ich Ihnen irgendwie helfen?", fragte er halbwegs freundlich.  
„Sie mir? Ich dachte eher, ich ihnen! Immerhin sitzen sie hier so alleine rum!", meinte sie grinsend und goss sich warme Milch ein. Anscheinend hatte sie vor, hier sitzen zu bleiben. Dies störte ihn irgendwie gar nicht und Luna grinste. Bald ließen sich auch Harry, Ginny und Hermine auf die freien Stühle fallen. „Guten Morgen Sir!"  
Irgendwie verstand er die Welt nicht mehr. Gerade diese Personen, die er immer fertig gemacht hatte, saßen nun hier bei ihm. Sollte er sich freuen? Mit solchen Gefühlen wusste er nicht um zu gehen. „Ähm Guten Morgen", murmelte er daher und ärgerte sich über sich selbst. Verdammt nochmal er war 35 und nicht 5, auch wenn er im Moment aussah wie 16. Mann, war das kompliziert!  
„Das war eine gute Idee von Dumbledore, Sie zu integrieren", sagte Hermine und schnappte sich eine Semmel. Sie vermied es, in seine Augen zu sehen. Sonst verlor sie sich womöglich noch in seinen tiefschwarzen Augen. „Immerhin können Sie dann endlich verstehen, wieso wir Schüler manchmal so sind, wie wir sind!", erklärte sie vielsagen und bestrich die aufgeschnittene Semmel mit Butter.  
Ein Seufzer entfuhr ihm und Harry musste lachen. „Ich denke, dass Professor Snape das nicht gefällt!" Nachdem der junge Potter gesehen hatte, was Luna und Hermine vorhatten, wollte er nicht als Feigling da stehen und hatte es ihnen mit Ginny gleich getan.  
„Mr. Potter, wie kommt es, dass Sie hier sitzen … ich meine …", setzte Snape an, doch er wusste nicht, wie er es ausdrücken sollte.  
Harry winkte ab. „Sie haben Hermine ein paar Mal gerettet und uns sicher dort rausgebracht. Also können Sie mich gar nicht so hassen!" Wie wahr.  
Doch Severus plusterte sich auf. „Was soll das heißen? Natürlich hasse ich Sie! Sie und ihren arroganten Vater!", presste er zwischen seinen Lippen hervor, ehe er aufstand und ging. Doch wenig später kam er zurück um sich sein angebissenes Brot zu holen. Danach verschwand er, auch ohne seinen schwarzen Umhang, ziemlich dramatisch.  
„Da hast du wohl nen Nerv getroffen!", grinste Ginny und küsste Harry auf die Wange.

OoOoOoOoO

Während die Schüler alle beim Frühstück saßen, merkte keiner, dass einer seit längerem fehlte. Nicht einmal seinen Zimmerkollegen war er abgegangen. Die Rede ist von unsrem lieben Cormac McLaggen. Er war Ginny und den anderen „damals" gefolgt und irrte noch immer irgendwo im Haus herum. Nimand schien zu merken, dass er weg war. Der Junge kam nach einem langen Fußmarsch in einen großen weißen Raum, in dem lauter junge Frauen auf ihn zu kamen. Grinsend ließ er sich von den Damen umgarnen.

OoOoOoOoO

Luna Lovegood war mal wieder auf der Suche nach ihren Schuhen. War ja nichts Neues, wird man sich nun denken. Und man hatte recht. Aber der Teil mit dem Wiederfinden war anders. Vorsichtig schritt sie barfuß den Gang entlang und hielt Ausschau nach ihren schwarzen Chucks. Wer diese hatte versteckt interessierte sie wenig. Sie wollte sie nur zurück haben. Wie viele Schlickschlupfe diese Idioten wohl in ihrem Kopf haben mussten? Endlich fand sie ihre Schuhe und lief freudig darauf zu. Doch ehe sie auch nur einen anziehen konnte, wurde sie von hinten gepackt.  
Seit er so einfach auf und davon war, schritt Severus durchs Haus und merkte, dass die Schüler irgendwie ihre Ehrfurcht verloren zu haben schienen. Aber es war auch schwer einem Gleichaltrigen Respekt entgegen zu bringen, wie es schien. Das Ganze deprimierte ihn sehr. Wie konnte er nur wieder er werden? Immerhin begann er langsam von Zeit zu Zeit wie ein 16-jähriger zu denken und sich wie einer zu benehmen. Das war schrecklich. Doch als er einen leisen Hilferuf vernahm, eilte er in die Richtung aus der die Stimme kam. Schon nach ein paar Metern bemerkte er, dass ein paar stämmige Jungs Luna festhielten und sie zu einem Schrank zerrten. „He! Aufhören. Sofort! Sonst werden Sie alle nach Hause geschickt!" Doch anstatt auf ihn zuhören, wurde er von hinten gepackt. Keine Minute verging und er fand sich ohne Zauberstab mit Luna im Wandschrank wieder.  
„Danke für ihre Hilfe, Sir", murmelte Luna und ließ sich auf dem kalten Boden nieder. Ihre Schuhe hatte sie immer noch nicht. Das war alles mehr als deprimierend für die 15-jährige. „Vielleicht sollten Sie einen Trank gegen Schlickschlupfe brauen. Das könnte eventuell helfen die Hirne der Slytherinjungs zu retten!", erklärte sie und sah auf.  
Severus versuchte nicht auszuflippen und seinen Kopf nicht gegen die Wand zu schlagen. „Keine Ursache", versuchte er ruhig zu sagen. Vielleicht sollte er sich nur noch mit Beruhigungstropfen zuschütten. Dann würde er das alles besser ertragen. Mit Lovegood in einem Wandschrank. Na prima!

OoOoOoOoO

„Ron? Wieso hängst du eigentlich immer mit dieser Slytherin ab?", fragte Harry, als der Freund kurz ins Zimmer kam. Ginny und er spielten mit Neville eine Runde Zaubererschach. Er war nicht der einzige der es seltsam fand. Wieso hing ein Gryffindor auch mit einer Schlange ab? Mysteriös.  
Der Rotschopf fühlte sich ertappt und lief leicht rot an. „Weil wir … was soll das Kreuzverhör?", brüllte er plötzlich und lief einfach aus dem Zimmer.  
„Was sollte das denn?", fragte Ginny besorgt und sah ihrem Bruder nach. In letzter Zeit verhielt er sich ausgesprochen seltsam. Was wohl los war?  
Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Irgendwie glaub ich, dass das Haus schuld dran ist. So wie bei Snape, der hat ja auch ne Wandlung durchgemacht. Und irgendwie glaub ich, dass sie bei ihm noch nicht vorbei ist!", lachte Harry und dachte an heute Morgen.

OoOoOoOoO

Anstatt um Hilfe zu rufen, hatte er sich einfach auf den Boden gesetzt und das Hämmern gegen die Tür aufgegeben. Das waren seine Schüler gewesen! Wie konnten sie es wagen? Seufzend ließ er sich nach hinten gegen die Wand fallen. Doch da war plötzlich keine mehr. „Nicht schon wieder …", seufzte er und sah sich um.  
Luna hatte sich erhoben und half Severus hoch. Diesmal waren sie nicht in einer Höhle, sondern es sah diesmal nach einem Dschungel aus. „Wow", entfuhr es ihr entzückt. Das war tausendmal besser als in einen dunklen Schrank gesperrt zu sein. Begeistert sah sie zum Himmel hoch, an dem sich gerade ein seltsamer Vogel vorbeischwang. „Ein Flugsaurier!", stellte sie erfreut fest.  
Severus konnte ihre Freude nicht teilen. Er wurde blasser denn je. Dinosaurier? War dieses Haus verrückt geworden? Und er hatte diesmal nicht einmal seinen Zauberstab dabei. „Miss Lovegood, passen Sie auf! Das ist kein Spielplatz!" Irgendwie kam er sich langsam vor, wie eine Kindergartentante, ähm wie ein Kindergartenonkel. Doch er sprach zu spät, Luna war bereits auf dem Weg zu den ersten Bäumen und verschwand dahinter. „Sind sie verrückt?", kam es fast hysterisch von ihm, ehe er hinterher eilte.  
Vorsichtig setzte sie Fuß vor Fuß und sah sich um. Der Dschungel war wahrhaftig schön. Ein Knacken rechts von ihr ließ sie nicht zusammenzucken. Gespannt starrte sie an diese Stelle und wartete ab, was wohl kommen wolle. Ein kleines Saurierbaby brach aus der Hecke und lief auf sie zu. Es schien verstört zu sein. Daher legte Luna dem anhaltenden Tier die Hand auf den Kopf.  
Als er sie einholte, blieb ihm fast das Herz stehen. „Entfernen Sie sich langsam von dem Ding, Miss Lovegood! Es könnte gefährlich sein!" Obwohl sein Hirn ihm sagte, dass dies Tier ein Pflanzenfresser sein musste, sagte die kleine übervorsichtige Stimme in ihm, dass es dennoch gefährlich werden könnte.  
Doch anstatt auf ihn zu hören, wandte sie sich nur um und grinste ihn an. „Seien Sie nicht immer so ein Angsthase und Miesepeter, Severus. Los, er tut ihnen nichts", erklärte Luna ruhig und deutete ihm herzukommen.  
Das tat er auch mit vorsichtigen Schritten. Was tu ich da, fragte er sich, als er die Hand nach dem Dinobaby austreckte. Seine Haut war ein wenig schuppig, aber nicht wirklich so schlimm, wie man vermuten konnte. Es war recht angenehm. Oh mein Gott, nun wurde auch er verrückt! 5 Minuten mit Lovegood im Schrank und er war irre. Sofort zog er den Arm zurück und verschränkte die Arme. Das war doch lächerlich. Er würde niemals sowas banales wie Gefühle zeigen.

OoOoOoOoO

Albus brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. Der arme Severus war mal wieder auf Abenteuer. Und streichelte ein niedliches Dinosaurierbaby. Einfach nur süß. Und nun stand er wieder bockig da. Als es plötzlich an seiner Tür klopfte, musste er von seiner Beobachtungskugel aufsehen und jemanden herein bitten. „Ah Remus, mein Lieber, was gibt es denn?"  
Der Werwolf war herum gelaufen und hatte die Anwesenheit aller kontrolliert. Und da war ihm etwas aufgefallen. „Cormac McLaggen ist nicht aufzufinden. Vielleicht hat er sich auch verirrt?", fragte der 35-jährige und sah zu der Kristallkugel.  
„Kann gut sein …", murmelte Albus und fuhr kurz über die Kugel um etwas anderes zu sehen. „Hier haben wir ihn ja …", meinte er und sah dann auf. Anscheinend hatte er einen Raum zum Bleiben gefunden. „Remus, du könntest nach ihm suchen. Aber pass auf dich auf! Ich werde inzwischen beobachten, was Severus schon wieder wiederfährt…" Schon wandte er sich wieder der Kugel zu und vergaß den Werwolf.  
Dieser war über seinen Auftrag nicht erfreut, sagte aber nichts. Genauso wenig fragte er nach Severus. Er hatte es ja kurz einen Augenblick in der Kugel gesehen.

OoOoOoOoO

Wütend schlug er gegen einen Baum. Soweit hatte es also kommen müssen. Ein Flugsaurier wollte das Dinobaby haben und Luna hatte versucht es zu beschützen. Nun hatte aber der Saurier leider die junge Lovegood mitgenommen. Nicht, dass ihn das nicht stören würde. Aber man würde ihn verantwortlich machen, wenn ihr was zustieße. „Was guckst du denn so?", fuhr er das Dinobaby genervt an. Dieses wandte sich eingeschüchtert ab. Wenigstens eine hielt sich noch an die Regeln. Wie sehr in das ärgerte! Einfach nur ärgerlich. Was sollte er nun tun? Luna allein ihrem Schicksal überlassen und sagen, er habe es versucht? Aber das war nicht er! Diese Herausforderung sollte er auch noch bestehen! Doch wie? Verzweifelt ließ er sich an einem Baumstamm hinab gleiten. Ohne Zauberstab wäre es ein Himmelfahrtskommando. Plötzlich stupste der kleine Dinosaurier ihn an, als wolle er ihn trösten. Im nächsten Moment wollte der Kleine, dass Severus ihm folgte. Einen Versuch war es wert.

OoOoOoOoO

Remus könnte wütender nicht sein. Wieso musste er auf die Suche nach einen unbeliebten Schüler gehen und sich selbst in Gefahr bringen? Nicht, dass er so selbstsüchtig wäre, aber wie um alles in der Welt sollte er das Haus dazu bringen, ihn ebenso zu „entführen"? Naja lange brauchte er nicht. Kaum lehnte er sich gegen eine kühle Wand im Keller, war diese auch schon weg. Das war ja einfach, dachte er als er versuchte sich aufzurappeln. Doch es ging nicht. Irgendwas Weiches schlängelte sich um seine Beine. Gerade als er anfangen wollte zu schreien, wurde der Raum erhellt und eine kleine süße Katze kam in sein Blickfeld. Erleichtert atmete der Werwolf aus und streichelte die Katze kurz am Kopf. „Na du? Erschreckst mich alten Mann einfach. Hast du dich auch verlaufen?" Das Kätzchen nickte und er grinste. „Na dann kommt. Aber wir müssen vorher noch einen abgängigen Schüler suchen." Er rappelte sich auf und die getigerte Katze folgte ihm. Vorsichtig schritten sie voran, bis sie an eine Weggabelung kamen. „Mhmm… jung oder alt? Was nehmen wir denn da?"

OoOoOoOoO

„McLaggen ist weg? Ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen!", meinte Harry und nahm sich einen Lebkuchen. Er hatte sich zu Ginny und Hermine in das Mädchenzimmer gesellt. Hier sah alles sauberer aus und rosafarbener aus. Kitschig. Ihm war gar nicht aufgefallen, dass der Zimmerkollege weg war. Das es ruhiger war, war ihm aufgefallen, aber sonst hatte er nichts mitbekommen.  
„Ja und Severus ist auch verschwunden, ebenso wie Luna. Hoffentlich ist den beiden nichts zugestoßen …" Hermine sah wahrlich besorgt aus. Der arme Snape. Immer schien er in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten.  
Harry beäugte seine beste Freundin argwöhnisch. „Sag mal … kann es sein dass Ron aus Snape eifersüchtig ist?", fragte er und beobachtete wie Hermine rot anlief. Daher wehte also der Wind. Hermine schwärmte wohl für Teenie-Snape.  
„Das war ja letztes Jahr schon so ein Theater!", seufzte Ginny und nahm einen Schluck Tee. Ihr Bruder benahm sich wie ein Vollidiot, wenn er etwas nicht bekam. Das war einfach nur bescheuert. Hermine konnte sich doch den Typen krallen, denn sie wollte. Immerhin war sie hübsch und klug.

OoOoOoOoO

Ein Stein bröckelte ab und er wäre fast in die Tiefe gestürzt. Der kleine Dino hatte ihn zu einer steilen Steinmauer geführt. Dort oben hatte er den Flugsaurier landen sehen. Na prima. Seufzend hatte er sich an den Aufstieg gemacht. Sportliche Betätigungen waren noch sie sein Ding gewesen und Free-climbing schon gar nicht. Vorsichtig setzte er Fuß um Fuß sicher auf die kleinen Vorsprünge auf, bis er an ein großes Nest kam. Luna saß dort umrundet von kleinen Flugsaurierkindern, die sie als Mittagessen betrachteten. Als sie Severus entdeckten, kamen sie auch auf die Idee, ihn zu futtern, und liefen auf ihn zu. „Miss Lovegood, bewahren Sie Ruhe!" Doch eigentlich wurde er grade nervös.  
Luna hingegen erhob sich und ging langsam auf ihn zu, während die Flugsaurier, derer 4 waren, unter sich ausmachten, wer mit wem teilen musste. Sie lächelte ihn an. „Ich finde es wunderbar, Sir, dass Sie zu meiner Rettung kommen. Haben Sie einen Plan?"  
Den hatte er nicht. Severus hatte auf eine Eingebung gewartet. Doch do blieb leider aus. Verdammt! Doch ehe er überlegen konnte, griffen die kleinen Dinos an und er zog Luna hinter sich. Einer der Kleinen sprang ihn an, und Severus stolperte nach hinten, über den Nestrand. Da die Schwerkraft gerne alles auf den tiefsten, vorhandensten Punkt zog, waren Luna und Sev da keine Ausnahme.

OoOoOoOoO

Der Gang war lang und dunkel und Remus und die Katze, die er gedanklich Minka getauft hatte, schritten ihn entlang. Was blieb ihnen auch andres über. Schritt um Schritt kamen sie voran. Wo war dieser McLaggen nur? Plötzlich tat sich ein Loch unter ihnen auf und sie vielen nach unten und landeten auf einem Haufen Kissen. Nachdem sie sich aufgerappelt hatten, sahen sie Cormac endlich. Er wurde umgarnt von einer Horde Blondinnen. „Mister McLaggen! Würden Sie bitte die Freundlichkeit besitzen und mit mir hier raus zu gehen?", fragte der Werwolf und hob die Katze aus dem Kissenmeer. Doch der Schüler wollte nicht weg. Remus war nah dran die Frauen alle in Mäuse zu verwandeln, doch dann kam eine Schönheit auf ihn zu und reichte ihm ein Glas Met. Ihr Lächeln war so bezaubernd, dass er nicht nein sagen konnte.

OoOoOoOoO

Während Luna und Severus runter fielen, änderte sich die Umgebung Sie waren nicht mehr im Dschungel, sondern wieder im Wandschrank. Unsanft schlugen sie auf dem Holzboden auf. „Au!", entfuhr es Luna prompt. Das war alles andere als lustig gewesen. Dieses Haus war wirklich fies! Zuerst eine Spinne und dann auch noch Dinos!  
„Haben Sie sich wehgetan?", stöhnte Severus und rieb sich sein Kreuz. Wenn das alles vorbei war, würde er in den Krankenstand gehen!  
So lagen sie da, nebeneinander, atmeten heftig, als plötzlich der Schrank geöffnet wurde und Dumbledore sie argwöhnisch beäugte. Luna sprang sofort auf und kratzte die Kurve. Severus hingegen brauchte einen Moment bis er kapierte, wer da stand. Plötzlich begann Albus breit zu grinsen. „Nana Severus, wenn man in so einem engen Raum eingesperrt ist, sollte man nicht viel anfangen!", lachte er und ging dann weg. Severus verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Der Schulleiter dachte doch nicht etwa …? Zum ersten Mal seit langem lief Snape rot an und war froh, dass ihn niemand sah.


	9. Chapter 9

**8. Dezember: Weihnachtsmarkt**

Schnell machte das Gerücht die Runde: Luna und Severus im Wandschrank. Er traute sich gar nicht zum Frühstück, aber es wäre dämlich. Er war ja nicht feige, oder so. Nein, das war er bestimmt nicht. Also musste er sich blicken lassen. Er atmete einmal ein, ehe er in den Raum gehen wollte, doch plötzlich kam eine Horde Mädchen an ihm vorbei und zwinkerten ihm zu. Sie hielten ihm sogar die Türe auf. Verwundert quetschte er sich schnell an ihnen vorbei und verkroch sich an einen einsamen Tisch in der Ecke. Oder versuchte es. Ehe er dort war, saßen eine Horde Mädchen dort und schienen auf ihn zu warten. Gerade noch rechtzeitig stoppte er und wurde von Potter zur Seite gezogen. „Hier, Sir, setzen Sie sich zu uns. Dann sind sie sicher vor dieser Horde!", meinte er belustigt.  
Severus schluckte und ließ sich neben einer finster dreinblickenden Hermine nieder. Was war denn nur mit der los? „Ähm danke?" Er fühlte sich verfolgt. Also rutschte er so tief es ging seinen Stuhl hinab.  
Luna kicherte und trank ihren Tee. „Was die Leute so glauben, wenn sie etwas nicht wissen", schmunzelte sie und sah sich um. Sie sah, dass manche nach Snape Ausschau hielten. Manche sahen auch abfällig zu ihr.  
„SIE!", knurrte er, „ich werde nie wieder einen Schüler retten, wenn sowas dabei rauskommt! Wieso sind die überhaupt so … so … verrückt?" Er war es nicht gewohnt, dass man ihn überhaupt bemerkte. Dass man nach ihm suchte und Ausschau hielt, machte ihn nur nervös.  
„Tja, es gab schon immer welche, die sie anziehend fanden, wegen ihrer unnabaren Art. Und jetzt, da es das Gerücht gibt, dass Sie und Luna … *räusper* Da haben sie eben ihre Hoffnungen wieder belebt!", erklärte Ginny einfach so und sah dem Professor zu, wie er immer kleiner und blasser wurde.  
„Aber … da war nichts!", meinte er entrüstet und sah automatisch zu Hermine. Wieso auch immer. Das war doch bescheuert! Was dachten diese pubertierenden Mädchen eigentlich? „Kann man da nichts richtig stellen?", fragte er verzweifelt.  
Die Anwesenden zuckten mit der Schulter. Solche Gerüchte waren schon immer eigen. „Tja, da müssen Sie eben mit leben!", murmelte Hermine ein wenig genervt in ihre Tasse. Dann erhob sie sich und ging.  
„Was ist denn mit ihr los?", rutschte es Severus heraus, während er ihr nachsah. Waren denn alle verrückt geworden? Irgendwie fand er es schade, dass sie ging und anscheinend sauer auf ihn war.  
Das merkte Harry auch. „Ach, seien Sie nicht betrübt. Sie ist nur sauer, dass plötzlich so viele verrückt nach ihnen sind!", gab er zu und erhob sich ebenfalls. Severus sah ihm etwas verwundert nach und kapierte irgendwie nichts mehr.

OoOoOoOoO

Als Remus erwachte, musste er sich erst einmal orientieren wo er war. Neben ihm lag eine Blondine, vermutlich jünger als er! Sie hatte ihre Arme um ihn geschlungen und schlief noch ruhig. Noch benebelt von dem Met sah er sich um. Der Raum der Sirenen, dachte er belustigt. Dich so falsch lag er damit gar nicht. Plötzlich schlug die Schönheit neben ihm die Augen auf und küsste ihn auf die Lippen. Schon vergaß er alle Gedanken daran, hier raus zu kommen und erwiderte den Kuss voll und ganz. Eine andere Frau brachte ihm ein neues Glas Met, welches er gierig kippte. Es war schöner als jedes Paradies. Er brauchte nichts zu sagen, schon bekam er was er wollte. Ein Tisch, beladen mit den schönsten Leckereien, erschien allein bei dem Gedanken daran. Obwohl er nicht wirklich Hunger verspürte stürzte er sich auf das Essen und stopfte so viel in sich hinein, wie er nur konnte. Ihm wurde nicht einmal schlecht. Auch McLaggen schien den Frauen verfallen zu sein. Seine Augen waren seltsam trüb.  
Die Katze beachtete keiner der beiden. Diese hatte sich in eine Ecke zurück gezogen und beäugte das alles argwöhnisch. Das war alles viel zu gefährlich für die männlichen Anwesenden! Diese Sirenen waren schon dabei Remus zu mästen. Plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung wurde aus der getigerten Katze Minerva McGonagal. „Schluss jetzt, ihr Biester!", herrschte sie die Blondinen an und zückte ihren Zauberstab. Ehe sie es sich versah, wurde ihr ein Feuerball entgegen geschleudert. Schnell duckte sie sich und feuerte ein paar Stupor ab. Alle bis auf eine wurden weggeschleudert.  
Diese flößte Remus noch etwas ein und hielt ihm prompt ein Messer an den Hals. „Keinen Schritt weiter, oder er ist tot!", erklang die süßliche Stimme. Remus Augen waren ebenso trüb, wie die von Cormac und er rührte sich nicht. Er grinste nur dümmlich.  
„Lassen Sie sofort Remus los!", schnaubte Minerva und umklammerte fester ihren Zauberstab. Als die Blonde nicht hören wollte, feuerte sie einen Zauber nach der Blondine, diese wurde weggeschleudert. Remus kippte zur Seite und bekam das Ganze eigentlich nicht mit. Seine Augen waren seltsam trübe. Besorgt musterte die Professorin ihren ehemaligen Schüler. Diese Sirenen haben ja volle Arbeit geleistet. „Remus! Los, wach auf!" Doch er rührte sich nicht. Viel mehr schloss er die Augen und schien zu schlafen. Na prima. Zwei bezirzte Männer, mit denen nichts anzufangen war. Wie sollte man so hier wegkommen? Vielleicht fand sie ja ein Gegenmittel, irgendwo. Die ehemalige Gryffindor schritt zu einem unscheinbaren Schrank und riss ihn auf. Darin waren Fläschchen mit orangefarbener Flüssigkeit. Vielleicht war es das Gegenmittel. Vorsichtig nahm sie ein Fläschchen und kippte es dann in Remus Mund. Doch nichts geschah. „Verdammt", murmelte die Alte und beschwor Tragen für beide Männer herauf. Jetzt musste sie nur noch den Ausgang finden.

OoOoOoOoO

Wie ein gehetztes Tier lief er den Gang entlang und versuchte sich zu verstecken. Was war nur mit diesen Mädchen los? Gestern noch sperrte man ihn in einen Schrank und heute jagte man ihn den Gang entlang. Schnell huschte er um die Ecke und sah, dass der Gang mit einer Wand endete. Sackgasse. Verdammt! Am besten er verschwand hinter einer Tür. Aber welcher? So leise er konnte rüttelte er an jeder Tür um nachzusehen, welche sich öffnen ließ. Kaum fand er eine, dachte er gar nicht lange nach. Sofort verschwand er hinter der Tür. Erst nachdem er sich gegen die Tür lehnte, merkte er, wessen Zimmer das war. „Hallo …"  
Da es ihnen langweilig war hatten sie eine Runde Kobolstein begonnen. Leider hatte ein Stein Hermine ins Auge gespuckt. Daher sah sie im Moment nicht, wer da rein kam. „Wieso kommt eigentlich jeder rein? Und du bist wohl der Slytherin, der so aussieht wie Snape was? Zisch ab!", murrte sie Snape an und wischte sich über die Augen.  
„Ähm Hermine? Das ist nicht dieser Avernus, das ist wirklich Snape!", lachte Harry und reichte ihr ein Taschentuch. „Sind sie auf der Flucht, Sir?" Das alles war äußerst belustigend. Anscheinend wollten die Mädchen immer noch in seiner Nähe sein.  
Gerade als Severus antworten wollte, hörte er lautstark, wie die Mädchen an der Tür vorbei gingen und sich unterhielten, wo er wohl hin sei. Der Tränkemeister versiegelte die Tür mit einem Zauber ehe er sich niederließ.  
Hermine war rot geworden, nachdem sie wieder was sah. „Verzeihung, aber der Typ sieht so aus wie Sie! Sind Sie sicher, dass sie keinen Sohn haben? Vielleicht haben Sie und ihre Nachbarin mehr als Zucker und Mehl ausgetauscht!" Die Gryffindor lachte fast, konnte sich aber gut zusammen reißen. Ein Glück.  
Ein geschockter Blick galt nun ihr. „Ich und Kinder? Der Teufel wäre ein besserer Vater!", scherzte er und sah nervös zur Tür. Es behagte ihm nicht, dass diese Horde immer noch nach ihm suchte. Da blieb er lieber bei Potter and Friends. Hier war er anscheinend sicher. Und dass er neben Hermine saß, war nur ein kleiner Nebeneffekt.  
„Schon gehört? Angeblich will Dumbledore uns alle heute zu einem Weihnachtsmarkt scheuchen", warf Ginny in die Runde und setzte ihren Stein. Interessant dürfte es doch werden. Immerhin gab es dort Punsch und Glühwein.  
„Nicht doch …", stöhnte Severus und zog die Beine an. Sein 16-jähriges Selbst ging mit ihm durch und er umschlang seine Beine und legte den Kopf auf seine Knie. „Wie will er uns noch quälen?" Am liebsten hätte er eine Höhle, in der er sich verkriechen konnte. Doch da würde Dumbledore ihn bestimmt auch finden. Man konnte sich nicht vor diesem Mann verstecken! Einfach unmöglich.  
„Naja, wir könnten ja als Grüppchen hingehen und Sie verstecken. Ein wenig Tarnung würde auch nicht schaden." Hermine legte ihren Kopf schief und musterte den ehemaligen Slytherin. Er trug diese unsinnige Uniform. Ginny stimmte ihr zu. Man sollte ihn ein wenig umgestalten. Und das würden sie jetzt auch tun.

OoOoOoOoO

Was nun? Minerva stand an einer Weggabelung und an beiden wurde ein Ausgang angezeigt. Welcher war der richtige? Nicht einmal ein „Weise-mir-die-Richtung"-Zauber half hier weiter. „Dieses verdammte Haus! Was hat Albus sich dabei nur gedacht!", fluchte sie laut und entschied sich für Links. Konnte ja nicht falsch sein. Und das war es auch nicht. Sie landete in Albus Pseudo-Büro. Dem lies sie gleich die Leviten, ehe sie die beiden auf den schwebenden Tragen zu Poppy brachte. Hoffentlich war das das einzige Mal, dass sie irgendwo herum irren musste.

OoOoOoOoO

Sie waren fertig mit seinem Umstylen. Da seine Haare zuvor schulterlang waren, haben sie diese ein wenig ein gekürzt, so, dass sie sein Gesicht perfekt umrahmten. Außerdem haben sie ihm einen Scheitel verpasst, so dass seine Haare ihm verwegen das linke Auge verdeckte. Am liebsten hätten die beiden Mädchen Severus noch ein Piercing verpasst, aber das wollte er nicht. Aber um seine Kleidung mussten sie sich noch kümmern. Schwarze Röhrenjeans, ein graues Kurzarmshirt (auf dem „Schluss mit niedlich" stand) darüber einen grünen Puma Kapuzenpulli. Grinsend besahen die Mädchen ihr Werk. Man erkannte ihn fast gar nicht.  
Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und Ron kam herein. Was hatte er den hier zu suchen. „Wieso habt ihr die Tür verriegelt? Angst vor dem Haus? Es könnte ja durch verschlossene Türen aufgehalten werden!", sagte er emotionslos und schnappte sich seine Jacke. „Los kommt, Dumby macht uns schon die Hölle heiß, wir sollen uns endlich fertig machen. Ihr wisst, dass es Zwang ist?", erklärte Ron und beäugte Severus argwöhnisch. Anscheinend erkannte er den Professor nicht wirklich.  
Nachdem Ron wieder weg war, warf sich Hermine in Severus Arme. „Perfekte Tarnung! Nun sieht dieser Kardulgor Avernus mehr nach Snape aus, als Snape selbst! Lasst uns gehen!", meinte sie erfreut und schnappte Severus Hand und zog ihn mit sich.

OoOoOoOoO

Die Schüler folgten den Lehrer in ein kleines Dörfchen, welches festlich geschmückt war. Überall hingen Lichterketten, leuchtende Sterne, oder blinkente Eiszapfen herum. Das ganze passte wunderbar zu dem weißem Schnee. Die Muggel, die an den verschiedenen Verkaufsständen standen, hielten Tassen in der Hand und unterhielten sich. Die Schüler mischten sich also unter die Einheimischen und bildeten kleine Grüppchen. Noch immer hielten eine Horde Mädchen Ausschau nach Severus. Dieser hielt sich aber gut versteckt. Sein schwarzer Mantel hatte Gott sei Dank eine Kapuze, das war nur umso mehr Tarnung. Hermine wich zusätzlich nicht von seiner Seite und hatte sich bei ihm untergehackt. Jetzt standen sie in einer Runde, während ihr Kopf an seiner Schulter ruhte. Ihre Hände umklammerten einen Becher wärmenden Glühweins. Dumbledore hatte es ihnen erlaubt, also hatte sich jeder Schüler (natürlich nur die über 16) einen Becher geholt.  
Severus musste zugeben, dass er es genoss, so etwas wie Freunde zu haben. Ihm war sehr wohl bewusst, sollte er wieder erwachsen sein, wäre es vorbei. Aber dieses Gefühl der Geborgenheit im Moment war einfach nur himmlisch. Ihm war es auch egal, dass Hermine so nah bei ihm war. Naja egal nicht, es war angenehm. Total angenehm. Ihre Haare rochen nach Rosen. Gierig sog er den Geruch ein, um sich ihn einzuprägen. Plötzlich stand ein schlaksiger dunkelblonder Junge vor ihnen und sah sich ein wenig eingeschüchtert um. „Lupin?", fragte Severus und begann zu lachen.  
„Halt die Klappe, Severus! Es ist nicht witzig!", kam es ein wenig weinerlich von dem Werwolf. Remus rieb sich den linken Oberarm und sah schüchtern in die Runde. „Darf ich bei euch bleiben? Albus hat mich quasi aus dem Haus geprügelt!" Severus lachte immer noch. Das Haus war doch zu etwas gut.


	10. Chapter 10

**9. Dezember: 16 sein ist nicht leicht**

Das Fläschchen, das Minerva für ein Gegenmittel gehalten hatte, war dieselbe Flüssigkeit gewesen, die auch schon Severus getrunken hatte. Aber das hätte sie ja nicht wissen können. Woher auch? Nun war auch Remus wieder 16. Das gefiel ihm aber gar nicht. Immerhin hatte er sich in diesem Alter so gar nicht durchsetzen können, auch wenn er damals Vertrauensschüler gewesen. war. Da konnte man sich nur eine Frage stellen, die man sicher immer in solchen Momenten stellte: Wieso immer ich?  
Severus hingegen fand die ganze Sache mehr als amüsant. Immerhin war er jetzt nicht der Einzige, der hier als 16-jähriger Teenie rumrennen musste(abgesehen von denen, die von Natur aus 16 waren). Der ehemalige Slytherin hatte sich noch ganzen Abend über lustig gemacht über den Werwolf. Zusammen hatten sie aber dann schlussendlich ein paar Becher Glühwein gekippt und sich über die Mädchen lustig gemacht, die Severus verfolgten. Vielleicht war das der Beginn einer Freundschaft? Während Hermine nicht von Snapes Seite wich, klebte an Remus ein anderes Mädchen.

oOoOoOoOoOo

In seiner neuen Tarnung und mit Remus an seiner Seite betrat Severus den Speisesaal und sah sich um. Remus zog ihn, ehe er sich in eine Ecke verkrümeln konnte, zu dem Tisch an dem Harry saß. „Nicht schon wieder …", murmelte dieser. Remus hatte gestern sehr wohl mitbekommen, dass zwischen Severus und Hermine etwas vorging.  
„Guten Morgen!", kam es fröhlich über Remus Lippen, „dürfen wir uns setzen?" Nachdem die Kinder nickten, schubste er Severus auf einen leeren Stuhl neben Hermine und ließ sich selbst neben Harry nieder. Anscheinend hatten sie den gestrigen Abend gut überstanden.  
„Morgen", grummelte Severus und zog sich die Kapuze seines Pullis weiter ins Gesicht. Er wollte weiterhin ohne kreischende Mädchen bleiben. Obwohl Luna gestern noch verbreitet hatte, dass nichts gewesen ist, waren sie immer noch hinter ihm her!  
Hermine lachte über den Tränkemeister und sah sich um. Wie gestern fuhren einige Köpfe herum und suchten den Raum ab. Es war doch irgendwie lächerlich. Immerhin hatten die alle keine Chance. Lächelnd reichte sie Severus eine Tasse schwarzen Kaffee. „Na, gut geschlafen?" Er nickte nur zur Antwort. Er sah sie nicht einmal an, sondern schien abwechselnd Remus und die Blondine ihn gegenüber zu beobachten. Hermine beugte sich zu ihm rüber und fragte den Schwarzhaarigen flüsternd: „Sag mal, geht zwischen den beiden etwas?"  
Severus grinste. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber er hat gestern noch die ganze Zeit so gegrinst!", berichtete er flüsternd. Es war schon seltsam: Kaum war man wieder 16 Jahre alt, sah man alles anders und benahm sich sogar anders. Mysteriös. Vielleicht war in dem Trank auch etwas anderes gewesen.  
Ein Raunen ging durch bei den anwesenden am Tisch und Sev und Hermine wandten auch ihre Blicke zur Tür. Severus verdrehte augenblicklich die Augen. Da stand die Clique, die am meisten auf sich hielt: Francesco, der Macho und seine beiden Mädels Chantalle und Arabella. Sie stolzierten durch den Raum, schubsten hier und da die umstehenden Schüler zur Seite und kamen vor dem Tisch unserer Protagonisten stehen. „Das ist unserer!" Francesco stand mit verschränkten Armen vor ihnen, flankiert von seinen Mädchen, von denen man nie wusste, welche gerade seine Freundin war.  
Bevor Severus oder Remus etwas machen konnten, erhob sich Luna und sah wütend drein. Das war für alle etwas Neues. Man hatte sie noch nie so erlebt. „Wir saßen schon gestern hier, also CIAO!"  
„Oh, versucht sich da jemand gegen uns aufzulehnen?", erklang es hinter der Blonden. Hinter ihr standen Ian und Miranda. Die beiden gehörten nur zum Teil zu der Clique. Aber genug davon. „Los zieht ab!"  
Nun erhob sich auch Remus. „Das könnt ihr nicht machen. Da drüben ist ein leere Tisch, wieso nehmt ihr nicht den?", fragte er in einem normalen Ton, doch man sah ihm an, wie schwer es ihm fiel sich nicht aufzuregen.  
Plötzlich stand Francesco ganz nah bei ihm. Und sah ihn von oben herab an. Der 7. Klässler ließ sich ungern was von Jüngeren sagen. Und das Lupin gerade 16 war, kam ihm sehr gelegen. Bedrohlich stand er da und der Werwolf schluckte. „Woher nimmst du dir das Recht dich mir in den Weg zu stellen? Ich bin ein Slytherin, sehe besser aus und habe mehr Kompetenzen. Außerdem bin ich im Moment älter als du, also zieht ab, ihr Abschaum!"  
„Das Haus soll euch holen!", zischte Severus und zog Hermine auf und mit sich. Die anderen folgten ihm schweigend. Hinter sich hörten sie die super-coole Clique lachen.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Albus war erstaunt gewesen, dass das Ganze beim Frühstück so glatt gegangen war. Jetzt jedoch schritt er durch die Gänge und überlegte, was er noch mit den Kindern machen sollte. Vielleicht war ein verpflichtender Skitag eine gute Idee. Immerhin waren sie ja quasi deswegen hier. Gerade bog er um die Ecke und stieß mit einem schwarzhaarigen Jungen zusammen, der sofort finster dreinblickte. „Tut mir leid! Sag mal, Severus, was hältst du von einem Skitag?"  
Verständnislos blickte der Junge den alten Mann an. „Nicht viel, aber ich bin nicht …"  
„Ach komm schon, mein Junge, die anderen wären bestimmt erfreut über die Idee!", versuchte Albus die Idee schmackhaft zu machen. Der Junge sah ihn nur weiterhin finster an, weil er nicht ausreden durfte.  
Plötzlich kamen Remus und Severus um die Ecke und hielten hinter Albus an. „Albus …?", begann Snape und Remus musste sich beherrschen um nicht zu lachen. „Brauchst du etwas?" Wieso verwechselte ihn immer jeder mit diesem Jungen da?  
Der Schulleiter wandte sich um und sah zwischen den beiden Schwarzhaarigen hin und her. „Oh … Mr. Avernus! Das nächste Mal outen Sie sich gleich!" Wieder sah der Junge ihn finster an, eher er sich aus dem Staub machte. „Sag mal Severus, sicher, dass du nicht mal was, mit deiner Nachbarin hattest?"  
„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, das dem nicht so ist!", knurrte Severus. Langsam reichten diese Unterstellungen ziemlich. Er und ein Kind? Das war doch lächerlich! Außerdem würde er irgendwo runterspringen, würde eine Frau ihm sagen, sie wäre schwanger. „Aber was wolltest du von ihm?"  
Da Albus erkannte, das mit Severus im Moment nicht gut Kirschen essen war, zuckte er nur mit den Schultern. „Ach nichts … schönen Tag euch beiden noch! Und nehmt euch vor den Mädels in acht!", scherzte der Alte, wohl wissend, an wen die beiden dachten.

Nachdem sich der Schulleiter aus dem Staub gemacht hatte, und zwei verwirrte junge Männer zurück gelassen hatte, verabschiedete sich auch Severus von Remus. Dieser wollte nur nach etwas sehen. Da Remus nichts vor hatte, entschied er sich einfach weiter herum zu spazieren. Was sollte schon passieren? Doch immer wenn man das dachte, kam es zu Komplikationen. So auch jetzt, als er um die Ecke bog und sah, dass jemand in Bedrängnis war. Eine Bande Slytherins umringte wieder einmal Luna und wollten ihr etwas wegnehmen und sich über sie lustig machen. Sofort zog Remus seinen Zauberstab und entwaffnete die Umstehenden. „He! Lasst das Mädchen in Ruhe, oder ich verwandelt auch in Kröten!"  
So überrumpelt ergriffen sie sofort die Flucht und schubsten Luna gegen Remus. Die beiden verloren das Gleichgewicht und Luna landete auf Lupin. Ihre beiden Gesichter vis-à-vis, sahen sich die beiden an. „Dankeschön … Sie sind ein besserer Retter als Severus Snape!", hauchte Luna und sah dem Werwolf tief in die Augen. Sie fühlten sich beide verzaubert. Langsam näherten sich ihre Lippen.  
„He, ihr beiden!", kam es plötzlich von der Seite und sofort standen die beiden nebeneinander. Emma Hudson und James Evans. Arm in Arm. „Wie geht's euch?"  
Als hätte man sie ertappt, liefen sie rot an. Luna fand als erster ihre Stimme wieder. „Gut. Euch auch wie es scheint. Was treibt euch zum Spazieren gehen?" Das sie gerade fast Remus Lupin geküsst hatte, ließ ihr Herz immer noch rasen. Was war nur los? Das war die seltsamste Adventzeit seit langem. Ja, seltsamer als letztes Jahr! So redeten die 4 Jugendlichen noch eine Weile miteinander.

oOoOoOoOoOo

„Ein Skitag?", kam es entrüstet von Severus. Er und Hermine hatten die Erlaubnis bekommen in das Dorf zu gehen. Immerhin brauchte er was Anständigeres zum Anziehen. „Wann hat er das verlautet?"  
„Bevor wir weggegangen sind. Anscheinend will er uns alle nur noch quälen!", scherzte Hermine und zog ein dunkelblaues T-Shirt von einer Ablage. Das würde zu seinen neuen Hosen passen. Sie entfaltete es und hielt es ihm hin. „Könnte passen!" Schon lag es ganz oben auf dem Berg Kleidung, dass Severus schon am Arm hatte. Wieso hatte er sie auch mitgenommen? Das alles zu probieren würde Stunden dauern.  
Und das tat es auch beinahe. Hermine schaffte immer mehr neue Kleidung an und Severus musste alles anprobieren und der jungen Granger vorführen. Das gefiel ihm nur zeitweise, denn er hatte auch Sachen dabei, die ihm nicht gefielen. Hermine kommentierte alles und bald hatten sie neue ansehnliche Sachen und es war farbenfrohe, als sich die Gryffindor ihren Zaubertränkelehrer jemals vorgestellt hatte.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Es war dunkel, als sie wieder im Haus waren. Der Tag war für alle sehr seltsam gewesen und morgen würde es ihnen vermutlich nicht besser ergehen. Remus und Severus waren bereits dabei sich Bett fertig zu machen, als sie eine Nachricht von Rons kleiner Eule erhielten. Es war ein Brief von Hermine: „Kommt in Harrys Zimmer … It´s Partytime!" So etwas überhaupt von einer Musterschülerin wie zu lesen war amüsant. Und die beiden Neo-Teenies ließen sich die Gelegenheit nicht nehmen. Irgendwie waren sie schon zu einer kleinen Clique zusammen gewachsen. Hätte es zu Severus Schulzeit auch solche Freunde gegeben, wäre er vermutlich nie zu den Todessern gegangen.  
Bei den anderen im Zimmer, lief bereits Musik und der Raum war mit einem schalldichten Zauber belegt. Hermine schien den Raum außerdem ein wenig vergrößert zu haben und hatte eine Bar eingezaubert. Wo sie wohl den Alkohol herhatten? Doch das interessierte die ehemaligen Professoren im Moment wenig. Viel mehr stürzten sie sich ins Getümel.


	11. Chapter 11

**10. Dezember: Skitag!**

Nach einer fast durchzechten Nacht, ist es kein Wunder, dass die Kinder nicht sonderlich früh wach wurden und somit das Frühstück verpassten. Doch das störte sie nicht. Zumindest nicht jetzt, sie schliefen ja noch. Remus drehte sich zur Seite und fiel aus dem Bett, woraufhin er wach wurde. „Au", stöhnte er leise und hielt sich den Kopf. Dieser dröhnte als würde ein Presslufthammer darin arbeiten. Erst als er sich aufrappelte und über die Bettkante lugte, merkte er neben wen er geschlafen hatte und lief rot an.  
Severus erwachte ebenfalls und rieb sich die Augen. „Wie spät ist es?", gähnte er und sah sich um. Anscheinend hatte jeder irgendwo geschlafen. Er selbst lag neben Hermine vor der Bar. Die junge Gryffindor schlief noch tief und fest, griff aber trotzdem suchend mit ihrer rechten Hand umher. Severus griff danach und ein Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus.  
„Fast 10 Uhr", stöhnte Remus und erhob sich. Er konnte es nicht glauben, neben wem er da geschlafen hatte und hoffte, dass sonst nichts passiert war. Er konnte sich kaum an etwas erinner. „Kann es sein, dass wir es leicht über trieben haben?", fragte er leise und sah gequält drein.  
„Leicht übertrieben?", kam es lachend von einem Erwachenden. Er gähnte herzhaft und fuhr sich durch seine blonden Haare. Seine Freundin schien auch zu erwachen, denn sie gähnte langezogen. „Aber ich muss sagen, dass man ihnen beide sowas nie zugetraut hätte!", meinte James Evans grinsend und streichelte Emma über den Arm. Dann sah er kurz zu seinem Cousin, Harry Potter und stellte fest, dass dieser Arm in Arm mit Ginny eingeschlafen war. Niedlich diese Liebschaften.  
„Wann beginnt nochmal dieser Skitag?", fragte Emma gähnend und setzte sich auf. Sofort sahen sich alle an. „Um 9, oder?", kam es über James Lippen. Upps, sie waren alle zu spät  
„Los aufstehen!", brüllten sie jeden ins Ohr und weckten die anderen. Diese waren nicht erfreut über den Weckruf. Noch weniger waren sie erfreut über den anstehenden Skitag. Das würde man ja nicht aushalten! Und das nicht nur, weil sie es in der Nacht übertrieben hatten.  
Hermine ließ sich kaum wecken, also zerrte Severus sie hoch und bat Ginny und Luna der jungen Granger beim Anziehen zu helfen. Anscheinend war sie noch recht benebelt. Aber das waren sie alle, wenn sie es nur zugeben würden. Wieso sonst, sollte Severus Snape „Last Christmas" gemeinsam mit anderen trällern.

oOoOoOoOoOo

McGonagal war zurück geblieben, auf Albus Bitte hin, und hatte auf die Verspäteten gewartet. Sie war ziemlich sauer, was sie vor allem Remus und Severus spüren ließ. Sie war enttäuscht, dass die beiden nicht mehr Verantwortung gezeigt haben. Aber anscheinend hatte der Trank nicht nur ihre Körper verjüngt sondern auch ihren Verstand um einiges minimiert! Sie zwang die beiden Die Skier aller zu tragen, ohne Magie. Severus grummelte unentwegt vor sich hin und schleifte diese schweren Holzbretter mit sich, wie Jesus sein Kreuz damals. Remus ging es nicht besser, auch wenn er einen blöden Dauergrinser auf den Lippen hatte.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Endlich auf der Piste und bei den anderen, merkte man erst, wie sehr sie alle noch an den Folgen des Restalkohols litten. Immerhin lachten sie alle die mega-obercoole Clique aus. Chantalle und Arabella waren im Parnterlook: Rosafarbene Skianzüge. Sie wiesen dieselben Muster auf wie der von Francesco, der jedoch in den Farben gelb und rot gehalten war. Blöder Spanier. „Guck dir denn an! Ein Wahnsinn, dass er das Gleichgewicht halten kann, bei seinem aufgeblasenen Schädel!", kicherte Remus und stolperte in diesem Moment selbst über seine Ski. Dennoch lachte er weiter, bis Severus ihm hoch half. Dieser konnte sich das Lachen gerade noch so verkneifen. War ja noch schöner, wenn er hier rumkichern würde wie ein Schulmädchen.  
„Liebe Kinder! Da niemand von uns wirklich Skifahren kann, haben wir zwei ausgebildete, dennoch magische, Skilehrer besorgt. Begrüßt bitte Magnus und Candice!" Albus trat zur Seite und ein Typ, gekleidet wie Jack Sparrow trat vor. Die Lehrerin stand neben ihm. Groß, blond, makellos. Vermutlich hatte sie was von einer Veela. Die Augen der männlichen Schülerschaft wurden groß. Auch die von Remus und Severus. 16 war doch ein schreckliches Alter, in dem die Hormone noch so schön verrücktspielten.  
Schnell war es so, dass die Mädchen sich in eine Gruppe teilten und Magnus nachfuhren und die Jungs hinter Candice herdackelten. Zumindest fast alle. Remus, Harry und Severus wurden von Luna, Hermine und Ginny dazu gezwungen bei ihnen zu bleiben. Auch Chantalle und Arabella hatten Probleme damit, ihren Francesco bei sich zu behalten. Irgendwie war es doch seltsam, dass die beiden Freundinnen waren, wo sie doch beide denselben Kerl haben wollten. Seltsam.

Das Ganze hin und her brauchte so viel Zeit, dass die nicht merkten, dass die anderen bereits losgefahren waren. So blieben die Kinder zurück auf dem Hügel. Und jetzt? Vorsichtig sahen sie sich um. „Würde es auffallen, wenn wir zurück zum Haus gehen würden?", fragte Hermine und sah auf die Ski an ihren Füßen. Sie mochte den Sport nicht wirklich.  
„Albus kriegt von allem Wind! Außerdem kann das nicht so schwer sein!", meinte Severus im Eifer des Restalkohols und stieß sich sachte ab. Schon fuhr er den Berg hinab und fand es nicht weiter schlimm. Was sollte auch passieren? Plötzlich überkreuzten sich seine Bretter und er landete im Schnee. Hinter sich hörte er sie lachen, doch irgendwie hatte er den Drang mit zu lachen.  
„Tja. Giftmischer sind eben nicht gut genug für sowas! Ich und meine Familie haben immer einen Skiausflug in die Alpen gemacht!", berichtete Francesco und fuhr elegant zu dem am Bodenliegenden nur um ihm seine Künste unter die Nase zu reiben. Seine beiden Girlies kicherten wie wild und fuhren ihm nach. Nun mussten auch die anderen nachziehen.  
„Das macht ihr alle schon sehr gut, nur würde ich euch bitten, mit auch zu folgen!", ertönte die Stimme des Piratentypen. Magnus war zurück gekehrt um auf die Nachzügler zu achten. „Los, wir wollen mit der Gondel den Berg da hoch! Ist NUR eine Rot-Schwarze Piste!", meinte er lässig und winkte ab. Man musste kein Profi in sowas sein, um zu wissen, dass das nicht gut ausgehen würde. Severus und Hermine wurden auch bleich, als sie den Berg hochsahen. Da runter? Doch sie mussten alle dem Piraten folgen.  
„Hi Leute!", erklang es plötzlich hinter Magnus, der augenblicklich zusammenzuckte. Anscheinend hatte er schon Bekanntschaft gemacht mit Nysanna. Diese trat hinter ihm hervor und biss ihn einen grünen Apfel. „Auch einen Lehrerchen?", fragte sie und grinste. Dieser schüttelte den Kopf und murmelte, dass er im Moment keine Äpfel sehen könnte.

Dann scheuchte er sich jedoch weiter. Rauf auf den Berg. In der Gondel schon, zeigte sich, wer Höhenangst hatte und wer nicht. Oben angekommen, wollte Magnus sie gleich wieder runterfahren lassen, doch sie zierten sich etwas. Nur Francesco würde am liebsten sofort runter. „Auf drei, fahren alle! Kapiert?", meinte Magnus. Er wusste, dass die anderen nicht wirklich fahren konnten. Doch er wollte es sich gerne mal ansehen.  
„1 …" Schluckend sahen sie nach unten. Rot-Schwarz. Nicht gerade lustig. Auch Nysanna schien etwas ängstlich. Da runter sollten sie?  
„2 …" Severus biss sich auf die Unterlippe und warf einen Seitenblick auf Hermine. Vorher hatte es ihn schon aufgelegt. Hier würde es bestimmt mehr wehtun, auch wenn der Alkohol im Blut es ihn nicht gleich spüren lassen würde.  
Gerade als Magnus 3 rufen wollte, stieß Nysanna Saunders einen spitzen Angstschrei aus. Sie wollte da ganz bestimmt NICHT runterfahren. Dieser Muggelsport war ja bescheuert! Und vor allem Lebensgefährlich. Plötzlich hörte man ein lautes Grollen hinter dem Grüppchen. Alle wandten sich langsam und wohlwissend um. Hinter ihnen sah man es schon heraneilen. „EINE LAWINE!", schrie Hermine auf.  
„Los Kinder! Nun müsst ihr aber fahren! Bei Miss Saunders könnt ich euch bedanken, wenn wir hier lebend rauskommen!", erklärte Magnus schnell und schubste sie alle den Hang hinunter. Die, die nicht fahren konnte, waren wacklig unterwegs und drohten hier und da umzufallen. Severus hielt sich an Hermine, die selbst nicht recht sicher auf den Brettern zu sein schien. Luna hingegen schlängelte sich entspannt den Hang hinab. Remus hielt sich an einem ihrer Skistöcke fest, den sie ausgestreckt hatte. Seinem Gesichtsausdruck zu entnehmen, hatte er ziemlich Angst. Die Schneemassen kamen näher und drohten sie zu verschlucken. „Schneller!", brüllte der Skilehrer ihnen zu. Doch sie alle konnten nicht schneller. Plötzlich geschah etwas Unvorhergesehenes: Der Boden unter ihren Skiern brach weg und sie stürzten in die Tiefe.

-Ende-  
Haben sie das Überlebt? Natürlich! Aber für heute ist hier Schluss ;) Könnt ja überlegen, wer wie und wo verletzt ist und wie sie da wieder raus kommen … und wieso kann Magnus keine Äpfel mehr sehen?  
Das alles erfährst du bald ;)


	12. Chapter 12

**11. Dezember: Die Höhle des Schreckens**

Es war dunkel. Das Loch, durch das sie gestürzt waren, war zugeschüttet von der Lawine. Langsam erwachten sie alle und fangen sich im Dunkeln wieder. Das war vielleicht ein Tag gewesen gestern. Und der heutige schien nicht besser zu werden. Schlimmer denn ja. „Geht es euch gut?", fragte Magnus, nachdem er erwacht war und geprüft hatte, ob an ihm alles heil war. Er hörte nur gegrummelte Wörter. „Wo ist denn der Spanier, mit seinen Skihäschen?", fragte er plötzlich und sah sich um. Wo waren die drei hingekommen? Immerhin sah man kaum etwas, nur die Zauberstabspitze von Magnus spendete Licht.  
Hermine tastete nach ihrem Zauberstab und murmelte Lumos. Sofort war der Zauberstab erhellt. „Argh, du machst mich blind", erklang es neben ihr. Severus kniff die Augen zusammen und führte Hermines Hand weg. Ihr Zauberstab war direkt auf sein Gesicht gerichtet gewesen und hatte ihn geblendet. Ihr Zauberstab war direkt auf sein Gesicht gerichtet gewesen und hatte ihn geblendet.  
„Tschuldige", murmelte sie und leuchtete umher. Jeder lag noch auf dem Boden. Außer Nysanna. Die hatte ihre Arme um den Oberkörper des Jack-Sparrow-Typen geschlungen. Anscheinend hatte die Slytherin immer noch Angst. Verständlich. Doch auch Hermine konnte Francesco und den Rest seiner Clique nicht ausmachen. Vielleicht waren sie schon weitergezogen.  
„Wir sollten auch weiter … irgendwie hier raus kommen!", murmelte Harry und half Ginny hoch. Diese stand wackelig auf den Beinen und verzog das Gesicht. Ihr Bein war anscheinend verletzt.  
Währenddessen half Luna freundlich Remus dabei auf die Beine zu kommen. Dieser hatte eine kleine Platzwunde am Kopf, weiter nichts. „Ähm danke", murmelte. Es war doch ein wenig peinlich, wenn einem das Mädchen aufhalf.  
„Irgendwer verletzt?", fragte Magnus in die Runde und sah zu Nys hinunter, die immer noch an ihm klebte. Seufzend nahm er es hin. Schnell heilte er Ginnys Fußgelenk und kümmerte sich um Remus Platzwunde. Sonst schien es keine Verletzungen zu geben. „Okay, lasst uns na lang gehen!", erklärte er und beleuchtete einen Tunnel zu ihrer Linken.  
„Oder denn da!", meinte Hermine und leuchtete nach rechts. Und jetzt? Anscheinend gab es zwei Gänge, zwischen denen man sich entscheiden musste. Severus seufzte. Wehe da war wieder irgendwas dahinter.  
Wofür sollten sie sich entscheiden? „Werfen wir doch eine Münze!", schlug Luna vor und kramte eine aus der Tasche. „Kopf für Links, Zahl für Rechts!" Schon warf sie die Münze in die Luft. Das Geräusch hallte durch die Höhle, als die Münze auf dem Steinboden aufkam. Doch sie landete leider auf der Kante.  
„Da hätte ich gleich nen Apfel werfen können!", meinte Nysanna und zog einen aus der Tasche. Magnus machte einen Satz zur Seite, Hautsache von ihr weg. „Apfelphobie?", schmatze die Saunders und grinste. Langsam nickte der Skilehrer. „Dank dir schon", murmelte er.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Während die anderen sich noch für einen Tunnel entschieden, waren Francesco plus Schneebunnys weiter gegangen. Sie hielten es nicht für kein Ding der Notwendigkeit die anderen davon zu unterrichten. Mit erhobenen Zauberstäben stolzierten die drei Siebtklässler durch den rechten Gang. „Und jetzt?", fragte der Junge als wieder eine Weggabelung kam. Fragend sah er sich um.  
„Ich wär für Links!" „Ich wär für Rechts!" Beide Mädchen sprachen gleichzeitig und stellten sich in den entsprechenden Gang. Und jetzt? So konnte man nicht arbeiten.  
Francesco stöhnte genervt auf und warf seinen Zauberstab in die Luft. Wohin die Spitze sich wandte, würden sie gehen. Der Zauberstab blieb in der Luft hängen und wandte sich der rechten. Arabella sprang in die Luft und vollführte einen Freudentanz. Francesco schüttelte den Kopf und ging einfach an ihr vorbei. Manchmal benahmen sie sich schon kindisch. Noch alberner als Ian und Miranda!

oOoOoOoOoOo

Also gingen sie nach links. Eine einfache demokratische Abstimmung. Nysanna war sowieso für das, was der Pirat wollte. Also ging es einfach. Severus passte auf Hermine auf, Harry auf Ginny und Remus auf Luna, oder umgekehrt. Das wusste man nicht wirklich. Aber sie wollten hier raus. Unbedingt. Aus Langeweile begann Luna ein Weihnachtslied zu singen und Hermine und Ginny stimmten ein. Sie kamen gut voran, ehe eine Tür vor ihnen auftauchte. „Da geh ich nicht rein!", entfuhr es Severus sofort, doch ein Blick von Hermine stimmte ihn doch um und er trat ein.  
„Man ist es hier dunkel!", staunte Nysanna und ihre Stimme hallte von den Wänden wieder. „Hallo … Hallo … Hallo …" Kichernd öffnete sie den Mund um erneut etwas zu sagen, doch ein Blick der anderen ließ sie verstummen.  
„DU solltest dich eher zurück halten in nächster Zeit!", fuhr Severus die junge Slytherin an und trat bedrohlich nah vor sie. „Immerhin bist DU schuld an unserer Misere!", knurrte er und sie wurde ganz klein. Das gefiel ihm und er grinste böse. Schon kullerten die ersten Tränen bei ihr und sie begann zu schniefen.  
„Oh man Severus!", seufzte Hermine und nahm Saunders in den Arm. Diese schniefte noch mehr und ließ sich umarmen. Sie hatte das Mitleid der Mädchen nun in der Tasche, die alle böse zu Snape sahen. Dieser wurde wütend und ging ein paar Schritte allein weiter in die Dunkelheit. Plötzlich hörte man einen erstickten Schrei von ihm. Hermine erleuchtete sofort ihren Zauberstab, doch er war weg. Nicht mehr zu sehen. „SEVERUS?"

oOoOoOoOoOo

Langsam aber sicher verlor selbst der flotte Spanier seine Nerven. Es war unerträglich. Sie betraten nun einen großen weiten Raum, der pink schimmerte. Das sah so … schwul und Mädchenhaft aus, dass es ihm schon fast Augenkrebs bescherte. Doch den beiden Mädchen gefiel es. Daher quietschten sie auch so fröhlich und sprangen umher. Irgendwo fehlte der Sinn der ganzen Sache. Plötzlich vernahm er einen himmlischen Gesang und folgte ihm automatisch, ohne etwas den Mädchen zu sagen. Die merkten erst spät, dass ihr Freund fehlte. Wie verzaubert wanderte er nur auf die Stimmen zu. Als ob man ihn dort hin locken wollte und dem war auch so. Als er in einen anderen Raum gelang, umkreisten ihn sofort ein Haufen Blondinen. Welchem Mann gefiel das nicht. Er wurde zu einem Haufen Kissen geführt und man brachte ihm ein Glas Met. Ein weiterer Kissenhaufen neben ihm, ließ ihn kalt. Dort lag der vorhin verschwundene Severus.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Es war zum Verzweifeln. Er war weg! Weg! Hermine atmete ruhig ein und aus, konnte sicher aber nicht beruhigen. Severus war weg! Ihr Severus! Sie führte die Gruppe zügig an. Sie wollte unbedingt Snape wieder finden. Es war ja irgendwie ihre Schuld, dass er verschwunden ist. Wo war er nur? „SEVERUS!", rief sie hier und da.  
Ginny konnte ihre Freundin verstehen. Immerhin hatte sie seit Tagen kein anderes Thema mehr mit Hermine besprochen. Es war nur um Jungs gegangen und dabei um 2 spezielle.  
„Es ist doch nur Snape verdammt! Das Schloss ist nun eine Spur freundlicher!", flötete Nysanna. Sie hatte sich wieder an Magnus geheftet. Außerdem verstand sie nicht, wieso diese Gryffindor so um die Kerkerfledermaus besorgt war. Unfassbar!  
Wie eine Raubkatze fuhr Hermine herum und hielt Nysanna den Zauberstab entgegen. „Sag das nochmal und ich verwandele dich in einen Apfel! Dann kannst du sehen, wie es so ist, ohne Hirn!", zischte sie bedrohlich.  
„Ach, hab ich denn jetzt eines?", grinste die Slytherin und streckte Hermine die Zunge raus. Das war ja unmöglich hier.  
„Ruhig Blut, Mädels! Aye? So kommen wir doch nicht weiter!", meldete sich Magnus zu Wort. Er konnte keinen Zickenterror vertragen. „Ich wäre sowieso dafür, dass wir hier ein Lager aufschlagen. Es ist schon später, als ihr denkt! Auch Sie Miss Granger … oder wollen Sie mit einem Beinklammerfluch belegt werden. Miss Saunders würde bestimmt nicht nein sagen!" Nysanna grinste und tätschelte ihren Zauberstab. So ruhten sie also am 6. Tag der Woche.


	13. Chapter 13

**12. Dezember: Das Ding mit der Liebe**

Nachdem sie alle ausgeruht waren, setzten sie ihren Weg fort und erkannten bald, dass diese Höhle etwas mit dem Haus zu tun haben musste. Oder zumindest das hier dieselbe Magie inne wohnte wie dort. Sonst würden hier nicht so seltsame Dinge passieren. Nun blieben sie immer in der Gruppe zusammen und achteten darauf, dass jeder bei ihnen war. Nysanna verstand das nur etwas … anders. Denn sie umschlang den piratisch gekleideten Skilehrer unheimlich fest und machte es ihm schon fast schwer sich zu bewegen. Aber wenigstens hatte sie aufgehört Äpfel zu futtern. Vielleicht waren ihr diese auch einfach ausgegangen.  
Luna indes umklammerte Remus Arm. Dieser war anfangs zwar etwas schockiert darüber gewesen. Aber nachdem er an die Party gedacht hatte, war es ihm doch lieber, wenn sie bei ihm blieb. Er würde es nicht verkraften können, wenn sie weg wäre. Vermutlich ging es Hermine im Moment nicht anders. Harry und Ginny wichen sowieso kaum voneinander.  
„Ob wir den überhaupt wiederfinden? Das ist hier einfach langweilig!", gähnte Nysanna und ließ Magnus kurz los um sich zu strecken. Dieser wich sofort ein paar Schritte von ihr Weg und genoss die Freiheit. Er mochte schönen Frauen, aber er hasste welche, die klammerten. Das war schrecklich!  
„WIR werden ihn finden! Und ich wiederhole mein Angebot von gestern gerne, wenn du es herausfordern willst. Vielleicht können wir ja Apfelweitwurf spielen!" Mit Hermine war im Moment nicht zu spaßen. Sie benahm sich wie ein Schwan, wenn man ihm zu nahe kam. Oder eine Raubkatze, die man beim Fressen störte. Kaum sagte man etwas, wurde man auch schon gekratzt!

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Blinzelnd schlug er die Augen auf. Wo zum Teufel war er? Obwohl er weich gelandet war, war er dennoch bewusstlos gewesen. Jetzt streckte er sich und erkannte, dass er auf Kissen gebettet war. Aber wo war er? Kaum hatte man erkannt, dass er sich aufgerichtet hatte, war auch er umringt von schönen blonden Frauen. Noch ehe er etwas tun konnte, wurde ihm schon ein Glas Met eingeflößt und ihm ging es prächtig. Sein sonst so versteinertes Gesicht entspannte sich und er lächelte. Gerne nahm er noch ein Glas Met und ließ sich um garnen von den Blondinen. Auch wenn sein Gewissen und sein Unterbewusstsein ihn tadelten. Doch von Glas zu Glas wurde die Stimme leiser und er glücklicher.  
Auch Francesco erging es nicht anders. Wie ein besoffener Irrer grinste er und hing auf seinem Kissenhaufen, als wäre er wirklich betrunken. Wie viel Met hatten sie ihm schon eingeflößt? Seine Augen waren trüb. Aber das störte ihn nicht. Er sah dass, was er sehen wollte. Tat er so zwar auch immer, aber das hier war wirkungsvoller. Nun fütterten sie ihn mit Weintrauben und er grinste nur.  
Diesmal war keine McGonagal anwesend, die die beiden Jungs hätte retten können. Vielleicht fand sich ja eine andere Rettungsmethode. Oder ein anderer Retter. Doch das interessierte die beiden herzlich wenig. Sie würden vermutlich jedem töten, der sie hier wegholen wollte.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

„Francesco? Schatz? Wo bist du?", riefen Arabella und Chantalle. Die beiden irrten Händchenhaltend durch die dunklen Gänge und suchten nach ihrem Traummann. Immerhin wollten sie ihn wieder haben. Er war doch der Boss dieses kleinen Harems. Was sollten die beiden schon ohne einen Mann?

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Während unsere Helden und nicht-Helden in einem Tunnelsystem umherirrten und nach ihren Liebsten suchten, hatten die Nicht-Verschollenen andere Probleme. Eine Schülerin hatte sich das Bein gebrochen und musste nun zu Madame Pomfrey. Gerade die beiden Streithähne Draco und Ron hatten Corin Weanderwood zu der Medihexe helfen müssen. Komisch, dass gerade die beiden jetzt wieder bei der Hufflepuff am Bett saßen.  
„Wiesel, was machst du denn hier?", knurrte Draco, und ließ die Pralinen verschwinden. Pansy hatte er nur schwer abgeschüttelt.  
Ron, der sich bevor Draco gekommen war mit Corin unterhalten hatte, sah verwirrt zu dem Syltherin. „Und was machst du hier? Ist deine Schleimspur noch immer feucht, und hat sich dich daher hierher getragen?", fragte er als würde er übers Wetter reden.  
Nun standen sie sich gegenüber und funkelten sich böse an. Sie wären wohl den ganzen Tag so da gestanden, hätte die rothaarige Hufflepuff sich nicht geräuspert. „Ihr könnt euch beide hierher setzen", erklärte Corin. „Auch wenn ich nicht weiß, wieso …", fügte sie murmelnd hinzu. Was war nur los hier? Zwei gut aussehende Jungs sorgten sich um sie? Nicht, dass sie schlecht aussehen würde, aber beide scheinen ja in festen Händen zu sein. Oder hatte Dumbledore mal wieder unbeabsichtigt einen Zauber gewirkt? Die beiden nickten und ließen sich nieder. Konnte dieser Advent noch seltsamer werden?

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Die kleine Gruppe suchte noch immer nach Severus. Und sie fanden ihn zeitgleich mit Arabella und Chantalle. Zumindest betraten sie zeitglich die Höhle „Was macht ihr denn hier? Misch euch nicht ein!", keiften die Mädchen die anderen an. Sie hatten nicht erwartet die anderen wieder zu sehen.  
Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Haltet doch einfach mal eure Klappen! Wir suchen Severus!", sie schubste Arabella zur Seite und sah sich um.  
Remus wurde sofort blass und drückte Lunas Hand. „De…den Raum kenne ich!", stammelte er und wurde klein. Der Raum der Sirenen. Plötzlich vernahm er ihre Stimmen. Sein Körper versteifte sich und er löste sich von dem Grüppchen.  
Eine Horde Blondinen stand vor dem beiden Kissenhaufen und bauten schon einen dritten für Remus auf. Anscheinend hatten sie immer noch ihre Wirkung auf ihn. Nur Magnus und Harry schienen Unberührt. Eigenartig. Die Sirenen sangen was das Zeug hielt um auch die beiden zu verführen, doch es ging nicht.  
„Pah! Verheiratet!", jubelte Magnus. „Was?", kam es verzweifelt von Nys und sie stolperte. „Aber geschieden!", flüsterte er ihr dann ins Ohr, als er ihr hochhalf. Erst jetzt fiel der Slytherin auf, dass der piratische Skilehrer einen Ring am Finger hatte. „Und was ist mit Harry?"  
Das war eine gute Frage, doch Ginny war froh darum, dass die Sirenen keine Wirkung bei ihm hatten. Dafür küsste sie ihn noch einmal zärtlich. Da ging Hermine ein Licht auf. „Luna? Haben du und Remus euch schon mal geküsst?" Die Ravenclaw lief rot an und schüttelte den Kopf. Hermine hatte Severus auch noch nicht wirklich geküsst. Nur auf die Wange, nie auf die Lippen. Vielleicht war das der Schlüssel. Luna verstand und folgte der Freundin.  
Doch die Sirenen hatten etwas dagegen. Schon stellten sie sich den Mädchen in den Weg. Sie würden bestimmt nicht wieder ihre Beute hergeben. Das war doch dämlich. „Lasst es bleiben! Oder, wollt ihr von euren Liebsten getötet werden?", fragte eine und zwei weitere flüsterten Remus und Severus etwas ins Ohr. Schon erhoben sie sich und streckten ihre Zauberstäbe gegen die Mädchen. Hermine war schnell genug um beide blitzschnell zu entwaffnen und an die Steinwand zu heften. Es war seltsam Severus und Remus so zu sehen. Immerhin hatten sie beide als gute Zauberer kennen gelernt. Und nun klebten sie an der Wand wie Anfänger.  
„Diese Blondinen sind echt lahm!", schmatze Nysanna und biss ihn einen Apfel. Ihre Finger juckten schon, sie wollte kämpfen.  
Irgendwie hatte Hermine sich das anders vorgestellt. Der erste Kuss. Romantisch. Aber nicht so. Doch es war ein Plan, der hoffentlich wirkte. Vorsichtig näherte sich ihr Gesicht seinem. Seine Augen waren trüb und er starrte sie ausdruckslos an. Es war seltsam ihn so zu sehen. „Nun macht schon!", erklang Nys Stimme hinter ihnen drängelnd. Die Gryffindor nahm sich zusammen und drückte schließlich ihre Lippen auf seine.  
„Dann schnappen wir uns nun Francesco und küssen ihn!", flötete Chantalle und stürmte mit Arabella zu dem Spanier. Doch die Blondinen griffen diesmal selbst an.  
Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, stellte sich Nysanna vor die beiden Mädchen und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf die Blondies. „Adios Motherfucker!" Eine Explosion, die die Wände erzittern ließ, erfolgte und die Sirenen flogen wie Puppen durch die Luft.  
Ihre Lippen klebten immer noch an ihm. Die Augen geschlossen, merkte sie nicht, dass seine Augen wieder normal wurden. Erst als er ihre Wangen umfasste, begriff sie, dass er wieder er selbst war. Dennoch ließen sie nicht voneinander ab.  
Auch Remus war wieder normal und lief rot an. Luna hingegen grinste über beide Ohren und zwinkerte ihm zu. „Hab dich nicht so!", flüsterte ihn zu.  
Nachdem die Blondinen weg waren, konnten Chantalle und Arabella ohne Komplikationen zu ihrem Francesco. Nachdem sie sich geeinigt hatten, wer zuerst durfte, mussten sie feststellen, dass der Junge auf keinen ihrer Küsse reagierte. Entgeistert sahen sie sich an. Plötzlich tauchte hinter ihnen eine letzte übriggebliebene Sirene auf. „Los Francesco! Töte sie!" Sofort erhob er sich und ging auf die beiden Skibunnys los. Remus und Severus packten den Spanier und hielten ihn zurück.  
„Was machen wir nur? Unser Schatzi will sich nicht heilen lassen", heulte Arabella und war verzweifelt. Auch Chantalle konnte sich nicht zurück halten.  
„Wie wärs hiermit!" Magnus drängelte sich nach vorne und legte seinen Zauberstab auf Francescos Brust. Er murmelte etwas. Plötzlich wurden die Augen des Spaniers wieder klar. Und er lächelte.  
„Hallo du sexy Pirat. Lust mich auf meiner Yacht zu besuchen?", flirtete Francesco und zwinkerte Magnus zu. Nysanna brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. Auch die anderen konnten sich nicht zurück halten.  
Nur Arabella und Chantalle konnten es nicht fassen. „NEIN! Unser Pupsii ist jetzt schwul?" Entrüstet sahen sie sich an und lagen sich plötzlich heulend in den Armen. Die anderen lachten nur weiter.


	14. Chapter 14

**13. Dezember: Oh du Adventliche**

Der Schock mit den Sirenen war überstanden. Allen ging es gut, bis auf die angekratzten Egos der Männer und der neue, etwas weiblichere Francesco. Achja: Und Magnus hatte nun ein paar Kratzer am Oberarm. Arabella und Chantalle hatte es gar nicht gefallen, was man mit ihrem Francesco gemacht hatte, daher wollten sie Magnus weh tun. Diesen hatte die Kratzattacke eher kalt gelassen. Es war eher langweilig. Und er als einziger Erwachsener hatte die Aufgabe, die Kinder hier rauszubringen.  
„Magnus, Sie haben unheimlich schöne Augen!", flötete Francesco, während er sich an den Skilehrer ran pirschte. Das war nicht sonderlich förderlich, während sie einen langen dunklen Gang entlang schritten. Leider hatte Magnus den Gegenzauber vergessen. Die anderen fanden das eher belustigend.  
„Ey! Niemand sieht ihm in die Augen!", jammerte Nys und funkelte den Slytherin böse an. Es war einer dieser Todesblicke, bei denen der Gegenüber tot umfallen würde. Doch leider tat er es nicht.  
Während die anderen lachten, bekam Magnus fast einen Tobsuchtsanfall, ehe er sich eines besseren besann. Schweigend sah er zu, wie sich Francesco und Nysanna böse ansahen.

Weiter hinten folgten die anderen. Hermines Kopf lag auf Severus Schulter, während sie sich an seinem Arm festhielt. „Ich dachte schon, dass ich dich nie wieder sehe!", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr.  
„Das hätte ich nicht zugelassen!", antwortete er und drückte sie an sich. Er war so verliebt wie noch nie. Es war einfach unerklärlich. Insgeheim hoffte er, dass er nicht zurück verwandelt wurde. So war es viel besser.  
Die Gryffindor schloss kurz die Augen und genoss seine Nähe. Ob er eine Chance gegen die Anziehungskraft der Sirenen gehabt hätte? Hätte er sie nicht eher vergessen? Doch sie fragte ihn das nicht, sondern seufzte nur. Und das genügte.  
„Ich weiß, es ist schwer zu glauben … aber …" Severus stockte. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er gegen diese Schönheiten angekommen wäre, vermutlich hätte er es nicht einmal versucht. Sie hätten ihn vergessen lassen.  
„Sag nichts!", hauchte Hermine und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Schluss jetzt!", brüllte Magnus die beiden Streithähne an. Sein Kopf war fast rot angelaufen. Wie ein Hummer sah er aus.  
„Aber Maggy…!", begann Nys doch er schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich wollte zwar ohne Magie hier raus, aber ich halte das nicht mehr aus! Wir appararieren!", meinte er bestimmt und verschränkte die Arme. Wieso hatte er es nicht gleich gemacht.  
„Der Schnuckel hat solch gute Ideen!", flötete Francesco und sprang auf und ab. Dass Magnus das nur wollte, weil gerade der Slytherin nervte, peilte er nicht.  
Plötzlich explodierte ein Stein neben Francesco und sofort waren alle Blicke auf Nys gerichtet. "Wasn?", fragte sie und umschlang sofort wieder Magnus. "Meiner", knurrte sie in Richtung des Spaniers.  
Magnus tätschelte ihr den Kopf. „Okee, ich nehme die beiden hier und Severus und Remus sollten ja auch Apparieren können! Wir treffen uns im Haus!" Damit schnappte er Francescos Handgelenk, womit er auch Arabella und Chantalle mit nehmen musste, weil sie an dem Spanier hingen, und verschwand. Sev und Hermine, Remus und Luna und Harry und Ginny blieben also über.  
„Na dann!", murmelte Snape schlang seine Arme um Hermine und verwand mit einem Plopp. Doch nicht zurück zum Haus. Er hatte anderes geplant.

Remus, Luna, Ginny und Harry sahen sich an. „Schaffst du das Remus?", fragte Ginny skeptisch und sah in die Runde. Konnte man mit so vielen Apparieren? Aber es musste gehen. Sonst saßen sie hier fest.  
„Natürlich tut er das!", meinte Luna aufmunternd und küsste Remus auf die Wange. Sie war glücklich darüber, dass das funktioniert hatte. Sie und Remus waren nun irgendwie ein Paar. Das würde Xenophilius niemals glauben. Vorsichtig umfassten sie ihre Hände und Remus apparierte.

oOoOoOoOoO

Magnus hatte die Kinder sofort zur Medihexe gebracht und sie gebeten einen Gegenzauber für Francesco zu finden. Bis dahin, sollte es geheim bleiben, was passiert war. Ging schwer, da der Spanier Stockschwul geworden ist. Es würde ein schlechtes Licht auf beide werfen. Es war Magnus aber sowieso egal, was die Schüler nun von dem Spanier hielten.  
Francesco ließ sich nicht aufhalten. Er verließ sofort den Krankenbereich und machte sich auf, die Welt durch seine neue rosarote Brille zu erkunden. Fröhlich wanderte er durch die Gänge, ehe er gegen jemanden prallte und auf seinen Hintern fiel. „Autschi!", entfuhr es ihm empört. Als er hoch sah, weiteten sich seine Augen.  
Mit verschränkten Armen und breitbeinig stand Filius Zabini, der Schrecken aller Menschen (auch zeitweise von Nysanna) vor ihm und sah ihn argwöhnisch an. „Was soll das Macho? Latscht hier rum, rufst CIAO und denkst, du kannst alle anrempeln? Ich bin ebenso Slyth wie du!", meinte er gehässig lächelnd, „außerdem bin ich stärker als du, Spargeltarzan!" Die letzten Worte sagte er bedrohlich leise und beugte sich zu dem auf dem Bodensitzenden. Beide hielten dem Blick des anderen stand.  
Bei Francesco machte es plötzlich Klick. Er setzte ein Lächeln auf. „Filius mein Lieber, nenn mich doch Franci! Möchtest du mal was essen gehen mit mir?", fragte er höflich und zwinkerte dem muskulösen Schwarzen zu.  
Dieser wich ein paar Schritte zurück und schluckte. „What the …", begann er zu stottern. Doch schon erhob Franci sich und warf sich Zabini um den Hals. „Lass das! Hab Angst vor mir!", kam es etwas hysterisch von Filius, ehe er Francesco abwimmelte und davon lief. Er eilte durch die Gänge, immer darauf bedacht den nachlaufenden Spanier abzuhängen. So liefen sie auch an James und Emma vorbei.  
Perplex sahen sie Zabini nach, der gerade an ihnen vorbei gelaufen war. „Sag mal, war das Filius grade?", wollte Emma wissen.  
„Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Es sah nach meinem Halbbruder aus, aber der gequälte Gesichtsausdruck war neu!", erklärte James Evans, seiner baldigen Ehefrau. So kannte er seinen Halbbruder und „Ich-mach-dir-Emma-gerne-streitig"-Typ gar nicht. Kurze Zeit später folgte Francesco mit wedelnden Armen und „Schnucki!"-Rufen. Das verwirrte die beiden nur umso mehr. Nachdem die Verwirrung jedoch vorbei war, brach Emma in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Was war das?"

oOoOoOoOoO

Meanwhile in Dumbys Pseudo-Büro. Der Schulleiter schritt auf und ab. Er hatte eine Meldung von oberster Stufe bekommen. Das Haus, welchem er schon bald einem Namen verpassen wollte, hatte einen Wunsch geäußert! Ja, das konnte so ein magisches Haus durchaus. Und das musste erfüllt werden. Sonst wurde es wirklich ungemütlich. Daher war Albus der Auffassung, das Haus wäre eine Frau. Aber nun beiseite mit Mutmaßungen. Schon klopfte es an seiner Türe. „Herein!", sagte er fast schon ein wenig nervös. Das Haus hatte gemeint, es würde für alles sorgen. Immerhin war es ja jemand bestimmtest, der da ankam.  
„Guten Tag, Schulleiter. Lange nicht gesehen!", meinte der Ankömmling und fuhr durch seine Haare, ehe er dem alten Mann die Hand reichte. Er hatte schon lange nichts mehr mit der Schule zu tun gehabt. Immerhin war er lange zu Unrecht verurteilt gewesen. Aber jetzt war er ja frei und konnte machen was er wollte. Und prompt hatte der Schulleiter ihn angeeult. „Hier bin ich, was gibt's?"  
„Tja, sagen wir so: Wir brauchen mehr Pep und du bist es, was die Leute im Moment haben wollen!", begann Albus und wies dem Ankömmling einen Platz zu.

-Ende (für heute)-  
Ja, wieder lass ich euch so einfach stehen. Franci steht auf einen ziemlich miesen Typen, Sev und Hermine sind irgendwohin verschwunden, Remus und Luna wissen auch nichts mit ihrem Glück anzufangen. Und wer zum Teufel ist der Typ in Dumbys Büro? Und was macht Nys jetzt mit Magnus? Und warum und überhaupt und vieles mehr, beim nächsten Mal ;)


	15. Chapter 15

**14. Dezember: Der Neue im Haus**

Beim Frühstück waren sie plötzlich wieder alle da. Zabini nicht gerade, weil der sich vor Francesco versteckte. Der trug heute rosa und trat beschwingt mit seinen deprimierten Mädels ein. „Ciaoi Leute!", grüßte er alle und winkte jedem zu. „Schickes Oberteil, das du da trägst, Severus!", meinte er schließlich zwinkernd, als er an dem Schwarzhaarigen vorbeiging.  
„Verdammt nochmal! Ich bin Kardulgor! Soll ich mir ein Schild umhängen oder was?", knurrte Avernus. Wieso musste er auch so aussehen wie sein großes Idol? Vielleicht war da ja mal was zwischen seiner Mum und Snape gelaufen? Kopfschüttelnd widmete er sich wieder seinem Kakao.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Corin hatte endlich den Krankenraum verlassen dürfen und war auf schnellstem Wege zum Frühstück gegangen. Hoffentlich traf sie nicht auf Ron oder Draco. Das war schon sehr seltsam, dass die beiden plötzlich so seltsam waren. Obwohl sie nicht abgeneigt war, dass diese zwei Jungs nach ihrer Pfeife tanzen würden. Das konnte man bestimmt ausnutzen. Daher schritt sie mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen zu Ron, der einen Platz für die Rothaarige freigehalten hatte. „Guten Morgen, Rotschopf!", grüßte sie und zwinkerte.  
Ron lief rot an. „Wunderschönen guten Morgen!", murmelte er etwas verlegen und bat Corin sich zu setzen. Die ganze Zeit ging sein Blick immer wieder zu ihr. Kaum trafen sich ihre Blicke, wandte er seinen wieder ab. Die Hufflepuff musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht zu lachen.  
Plötzlich wurde der Stuhl neben ihr zur Seite gerückt und Malfoy ließ sich nieder. „Guten Morgen, du Hübsche!", säuselte er. Hinter ihm stand Pansy geschockt und sah ihn an, als würde er freiwillig Mathe lernen.  
„Malfoy! Hör auf mich anzumachen! Ich steh nicht auf Blonde!", keifte Ron. Er war abwesend und verzaubert von Corins Anblick, daher merkte er nicht wirklich, was um ihn herum geschah. Da konnte schon mal passieren, dass man nicht zuhörte.  
Corin lachte und Draco verzog das Gesicht. „Spinner! Wer redet denn von dir? Ich steh nicht auf Ro … Rons!", kratzte er gerade noch die Kurve. Fast hätte er „Rothaarige" gesagt. Und das wäre unangebracht gewesen. Ohne weitere Worte beugte er sich nach vorn zu Corin. „Was hast du heute vor?", fragte er sie. Doch sie antwortete nicht. Ihre Augen hingen bereits am Eingang des Speisesaals.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Ein Mann, um die 36, trat ein. Er trug eine ausgeschlissene Bluejeans, ein weißes T-Shirt und darüber eine Lederjacke. Sein etwas längeres Haar war verwegen verstrubelt und seine Sonnenbrille machte seinen Anblick perfekt. Er sah aus, als würde er hier nur rein kommen, um zu zeigen, was cool war. Diesen Kids eine Lehre erteilen. Doch er wollte nicht Wachsfigur spielen. Lässig schritt er voran. „Albus sagte doch, dass mein Kumpel Remus hier wäre? Doch ich sehe ihn nicht. Vielleicht sollte ich ja die Sonnenbrille abnehmen, um was zu entdecken", meinte er lässig. Der Kerl nahm seine Brille so ab, wie dieser Typ von C.S.I: Miami, dessen Namen der Autorin immer wieder entfällt (und sie zu faul zum Googlen ist ;) ). Doch auch so sah der Mann seinen alten Freund nicht. Wo war er denn nur? Ein freundlicher junger Hufflepuff zeigte auf einen Tisch im hinteren Bereich. Der 36-jährige zwinkerte dem Jungen zu und ging zu dem Tisch.  
An dem Tisch saßen unsere Protagonisten und schienen sich über etwas zu unterhalten. Severus und Hermine waren augenscheinlich ziemlich müde. Wo waren sie denn gewesen? Doch auf verschiedene Andeutungen winkten sie ab. „Severus hat mir nur seinen Lieblingsplatz gezeigt! Und es ist rein gar nichts passiert!", erwiderte Hermine um die letzten Anschuldigungen zu zerstören.  
„Schniefelus würde ja nie etwas Verbotenes tun … oder ein Mädchen auch nur anfassen", erklang es hinter ihnen. Sofort fuhren sie herum und sahen den Ankömmling an, als wäre ein Geist da. Erst jetzt bemerkte der eben angekommen, dass sein Freund aussah wie 16, auch Schniefelus schien es erwischt zu haben. „Was zum Teufel geben die euch hier zu futtern? Oder wurde der Jungbrunnen entdeckt? Schniefelus, du siehst so bescheuert aus wie damals!" Er konnte es einfach nicht lassen, auf seinem alten Lieblingsopfer herumzureiten.  
Diesem gefiel es gar nicht, seinen gehassten Spitznamen wieder zu hören. „Was hat der Köter hier zu suchen! Los zisch ab, zurück in dein sicheres Versteck, sonst kriegst du einen Kuss von den Dementoren!" Severus wollte sich erheben, doch Hermine drückte seine Hand und schüttelte den Kopf. Seine Wut verrauchte etwas, als er der Gryffindor in die Augen sah. Also blieb er sitzen und versuchte sich nicht weiter provozieren zu lassen.  
Stattdessen erhob sich Remus und klopfte seinem Freund auf die Schulter. „Lass gut sein Sirius! Man sollte nicht alte Wunden aufreißen! Setz dich doch zu uns!", meinte Lupin freundlich und wies ihm einen leeren Stuhl zu.  
Nur wiederwillig nahm Sirius platz. Sein Blick ging argwöhnisch umher. Zwei seiner ehemaligen Schulkollegen waren wieder im Teenageralter und schienen sogar Freundinnen zu haben. Sogar Schniefelus! Das war sehr seltsam! Wer wollte schon mit Fetthaar zusammen sein? Doch bei näherer Betrachtung, schien Snape gepflegter auszusehen als damals … und glücklicher. „Na schön … Aber … was zum Teufel geht hier ab?", fragte der ehemalige Gryffindor und sah Remus fassungslos an.  
Dieser lachte. „Ja, lange Geschichte. Schön, dass du so einfach herkommen kannst!" Es war wundervoll zu sehen, dass einer der besten Freunde, der noch lebte, endlich wieder frei sein konnte.  
„Wuhu Sirius! Ist die Verhandlung durch? Anscheinend ja gut gelaufen, oder?", platzte es aus Harry raus. Er könnte auf und ab hüpfen, wäre er nicht schon zu alt dafür. Naja, okee, er hüpfte doch ein wenig auf und ab auf seinem Stuhl.  
„Ja sie ist gut gelaufen. Ich brauche mich nicht mehr zu verstecken. Peter ist jetzt in Askaban und bekommt seine gerechte Strafe. Und alle anderen Todesser werden auch bekommen, was ihnen zu steht …", meinte er vielsagend, lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück und sah zu Severus. Dieser tat so, als wäre ihm heiß geworden und schob die Ärmel seines grünen Pullis nach oben. Sirius ließ seine Brille fallen, mit der er soeben gespielt hatte. Wo war das Mal dieses kleinen schleimigen Typen? „Wie hast du …" Snape lächelte nur leicht und zuckte mit den Schultern.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Nach ein paar Tagen voll Abenteuer ist es kein Wunder, dass unsere lieben Freunde ruhe brauchten. Sirius sah sich stattdessen im Haus um und versuchte zu verstehen, was hier vor sich ging. Das war nur sehr schwer zu glauben. „Mr. Black, suchen Sie etwas?", erklang Gonnis Stimme hinter ihm. Er fuhr herum. Die alte Professorin stand mit verschränkten Armen da und sah ihn streng an.  
„Ihnen auch einen schönen Tag, Ma´am!", grüßte er höflich und verneigte sich leicht. Wenigstens das hatte sich nicht verändert. Sirius lächelte sie charmant an.  
Sie schürzte die Lippen und sah sich um. Sollte sie ihn einweihen in ihren Plan? Oder etwa nicht? „Mr. Black … haben Sie vielleicht Lust etwas zu erleben? Einen Auftrag zu erledigen?", fragte sie unverblümt. Sie sah wie seine Augen glänzten. Na bitte. Er war noch immer der Alte. „Hören Sie mir gut zu, und vielleicht können wir dann beide etwas davon haben! …"

oOoOoOoOoOo

Tina, die Schülerin, die am Anfang kurz erwähnt worden war, schritt den Gang entlang und suchte nach ihrer Freundin. Wo war sie nur abgeblieben? Gerade jetzt! „Nathy?", rief sie leise, bekam aber keine Antwort. Wo war die Hufflepuff nur abgeblieben? Plötzlich hörte sie ein Wimmern aus einer Ecke. Vorsichtig schritt sie darauf zu. „Nathalie! Was tust du hier?", fragte die Ravenclaw empört.  
Die Hufflepuff sah auf und umklammerte ihre Beine nur noch fester. „Ich will hier raus, ich hasse dieses Haus und ich hasse Skifahren!", jammerte sie und wippte vor und zurück. Sie hasste diesen Ausflug. Sie wollte gar nicht erst mitkommen, doch gegen freiwilligen Zwang konnte man nicht ankommen. Nicht mal als Drachen-Animagus.  
„Wenn du fertig bist damit", begann Tina und schüttelte den Kopf, „dann kann ich dein Leiden lindern!" Nach ihren letzten Worten hob sie einen Sack in die Höhe, in dem Flohpulver war. Sofort sprang Nathy auf und sprang mit Pom-Poms auf und ab. Verwirrt sah die Ravenclaw ihrer Freundin zu. „Wo zum Teufel hast du die Pom-Poms her?", fragte sie verwirrt.  
Sofort warf Nathalie die Cheerleader-Dinger weg und sah Tina besorgt an. „Welche Pom-Poms?", fragte sie unschuldig.  
Nachdem sich die Ravenclaw wieder gefangen hatte, seufzte sie und verkündete ihren Plan. So wie sie es eigentlich vor gehabt hatte. „Ähm ja … was wollten wir? Achja … Flohpulver! Lass uns nen Kamin suchen und dann hier abhauen … bevor unser IQ noch weiter darunter leidet!" So machten sich die beiden Mädchen auf die Suche, nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit und fanden sie auch prompt.  
„Wohin wollen wir überhaupt?" „Wie wärs mit Hogwarts?" „Okee, dann ab nach Hogwarts!" Die beiden nahmen etwas Pulver in die Hand und stellten sich vor den Kamin. Auf ein Handzeichen warfen beide das Flohpulver in den Kamin. Doch anstatt auf ihre Worte hin zu verschwinden, flog der Kamin in die Luft und schleuderte die beiden nach hinten.  
„Tina! Nathalie! Sind Sie beide von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Was hatten Sie denn vor?", ertönte McGonagals Stimme über ihnen. Sie hatte mit Sirius einen Deal ausgehandelt und war dann den Klängen der Explosion gefolgt.  
„Ähm, wir wollten … wir wollten …", stammelte Tina und sah hilfesuchend zu Nathy. Eigentlich fiel ihr doch sonst immer eine Notlüge ein. Nur jetzt nicht, gerade jetzt, wo sie eine bräuchte.  
„Wir wollten den Kamin reinigen, damit dann der Weihnachtsmann durchkommt … mit seinem fetten Hintern", murmelte Nathalie zum Schluss und grinste.  
Die beiden Mädchen waren über und über mit Ruß und Asche bedeckt. Und boten einen albernen Anblick, dennoch sah Minerva die beiden nur streng an. „Ich dachte Sie beide glauben an das Christkind?"  
„Ähm ja … aber … man muss sich eben anpassen!", erklärte Tina und klopfte sich den Dreck von der Hose. Diese Explosion war ja mal Hollywood reif gewesen.  
Plötzlich hörte man, wie jemand in einen knackigen Apfel biss. „Lasst euch nicht stören, aber ich wollte nur kurz wissen, wer mir Konkurrenz in Sachen Explosionen macht. Nicht schlecht, muss ich sagen. Aber ich bin dennoch besser!", meinte Nysanna und streckte ihnen die Zunge raus. Ihre Explosionen konnte keiner Topen. Sie war die Top-Pyromanin an dieser Schule.  
Argwöhnisch beäugte die Lehrerin die drei Mädchen und schüttelte den Kopf. Was war nur mit der heutigen Jugend los? „Am besten Sie beide gehen sich waschen und Sie, Nysanna, … gehen Sie einfach irgendwo hin!"  
Die beiden Mädchen verzogen sich schnell. Nysanna zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Dann geh ich halt zu Magnus! Bye!"  
„Der Ärmste", murmelte Minerva und reparierte den zerstörten Kamin mit einem Zauber.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Draußen war es dunkel geworden. Vorsichtig öffnete Zabini die Tür zu seinem Versteck und lugte durch den Spalt. Hoffentlich war niemand in der Nähe, damit er in sein Zimmer schleichen konnte. Leise wie eine Maus schlich er in Richtung Zimmer davon, als ihm jemand auf die Schulter tupfte. „Hallo, mein Lieber!", flötete Francesco.  
Zabini zuckte zusammen und stieß einen Angstschrei aus. Gerade der, vor dem er sich versteckt hatte, hatte ihn gefunden. Ein Alptraum. „Was willst du?", knurrte er dann und versuchte bedrohlich und männlich zu wirken, was nach dem mädchenähnlichen Schrei nicht mehr so ganz funktionierte.  
„Deine Liebe!", hauchte Franci und schaute ihn mit großen Kulleraugen an. Dann zwinkerte er und warf sich dem schwarzen Slytherin in die Arme. Doch dieser wich zurück und somit knallte Francesco auf den Boden auf. Das letzte was er sah und hörte, waren Füße, die davon eilten. Mist. DA musste wohl ein besserer Plan her.


	16. Chapter 16

**15. Dezember: Teenagerpower**

Die Meldung von dem missglückten Fluchtversuch hatte, Gott sei Dank, noch nicht die Runde gemacht. Somit konnten Tina und Nathy sich ohne große Gedanken auf zum Frühstück machen. Leider waren sie etwas später als sonst dran. Daher mussten sie an einen Tisch, an dem sonst nur Avernus und Stone saßen. Die beiden Halbgeschwister schienen sich nicht zu mögen, das war kein Geheimnis. Die Hufflepuff und die Ravenclaw ließen sich aber nicht beirren und setzten sich daher zu den Slytherins. „Morgen!", kam es fröhlich von den beiden. Gloria Stone grüßte freundlich zurück. Nur Kardulgor grummelte ein Morgen und sah nicht einmal von seinem Kakao auf. Erst als er kurz auf aufsah, um zu wissen wer da war und Nathalie entdeckte, wurde er leicht rot. Tina fand das zuerst recht seltsam, begann dann aber ihr „Ich-glaub-ich-hab-nen-Plan"-Lächeln aufzusetzen.  
Plötzlich seufzte Gloria auf und sie rutschte den Stuhl runter. Jemand hatte den Saal betreten und sie schien sich vor diesem jemand zu verstecken. Tina wandte sich um und entdeckte Luca Brown. Der Gryffindor, der wohl am besten nach Slytherin gepasst hätte. Angeblich war er ein Werwolf, ein ziemlich fieser noch dazu. „Keine Angst Gloria! Trag einfach immer ne Silberkette, dann kann dir Luca nichts mehr tun!", flüsterte die Ravenclaw. Sie wusste, dass der Gryffindor in Lieblingsopfer hatte und das war Gloria Stone. Irgendwie musste man da doch was regeln?

oOoOoOoOoOo

An einem anderen Tisch sah man Magnus und auf dessen Schoss Nysanna. Sie malte den beiden schon einen wundervollen Zukunftsplan aus. Heiraten, Flitterwochen, Kinderkriegen, Kariere. Alles hatte sie bereits geplant. Sogar die Explosion ihres ersten gemeinsamen Hauses. Magnus hörte kaum zu, sondern sah nur ausdruckslos an die Wand und dachte nach. „Du hörst mir doch gar nicht zu!", kam es prompt empört von der Slytherin.  
Magnus zuckte zusammen und sah sie unschuldig an. „Doch, doch!", erklärte er nochmal und tat weiterhin so, als würde er alles mitbekommen haben.  
„Und was hab ich gesagt?", fragte Nys genervt.  
„Dass du Hogwarts mit guten Noten abschließen wirst und wir uns eine Villa mit Meerblick kaufen, damit ich ein Pirat sein kann und rauben und plündern und meine schwarze Seele ausleben kann?", riet der piratisch gekleidete Mann ins Blaue.  
Das Mädchen grinste und küsste ihn dann einfach auf die Wange. „Richtig!" Magnus atmete erleichtert aus. Bestimmt hätte sie ihn in die Luft gejagt, wenn sie gemerkt hätte, dass er nicht zuhörte. Schon waren seine Gedanken wieder wo anders.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Wieder war sein Filius unauffindbar. Francesco war betrübt. Was sollte er nur tun? Hier stehen und den Speisesaal weiter absuchen? Oder er könnte sich einfach hinsetzen. Doch ehe er nachdachte, schritt Albus grübelnd an ihm vorbei. Ihm gingen die Ideen aus! Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Einfach so gingen ihm die Ideen aus. Er musste nachdenken! So wie Winnie Puh klopfte er sich auf seine Stirn und dachte nach. „Denken. Denken. Denken", murmelte er unentwegt und fuhr sich schließlich um die Nase, ehe er schnippte. „Ich habs! Ich hab eine Idee!" Spaßeshalber ließ jemand hinter ihm Sternfunken sprühen. Sofort veranlasste Albus die Schüler leise zu werden. „Liebe Schüler! Heute Abend wird es etwas Grandioses geben. Etwas noch nie Dagewesenes!", nun fügte er eine theatralische Pause ein, um die mangelnde Spannung der Schüler zu erhöhen, „heute Abend soll es einen Karaoke Abend geben! Das Haus wählt den Song, denn ihr singen werdet!" Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge und eine Stimme, die ganz stark nach Severus klang, grummelte ein „Auf keinen Fall mach ich da mit!". „Das Ganze ist für Jeden Pflicht!", ließ er noch verlauten. Somit hatte er für heute wieder etwas Gutes getan und konnte sich nun zurück ziehen.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Das war das Schlimmste, dass er ihnen noch antun hatte können. Das dachte zumindest alle. Sirius jedoch war gespannt. Die ganze Zeit hatte er schon versucht, dass zu beschaffen, was Minerva haben wollte. Aber es war schwer das Haus dazu zu bringen das zu tun, was er wollte. Vielleicht half sein Charme hier nicht. Oder er würde sich mehr ins Zeug legen müssen. Auf jeden Fall musste er etwas machen. Minervas Idee hatte recht akzeptabel getönt und er wollte es natürlich auch für sich haben. Dann würde er es Schniefelus zeigen! Er war der einzig wahre Womanizer, den Hogwarts je gesehen hatte. Er rückte seine Sonnenbrille zurecht und schritt den Gang entlang. Der ehemalige Gryffindor würde hier sicher noch seinen Spaß haben. Das konnte er sich schon ausmalen. Im Gedanken versunken schritt er voran und stieß geistesabwesend gegen jemanden. Dieser jemand fiel vor Schreck auf den Hintern. „Tut mir leid, junges Fräulein!", meinte er höflich und half ihr auf.  
Tina lief sofort rot an. Dieser Typ sah nicht nur hammer aus, sondern war auch noch höflich. Auch wenn seine Stimme etwas zu charmant klang. Vermutlich war er einer dieser Männer, die total gerne Frauen auf ihre Seite zogen und dann fallen ließen, als wären sie nichts. Vermutlich hatte er eine Freundin und spielte nur mit ihr! All diese Fantasien hatte sie nur, weil er ihr aufhalf. „Es sollte mir leid tun, Sir!", murmelte die Ravenclaw verlegen und sah zu Boden.  
Sirius lachte und fuhr ihr über ihre gerötete Wange. „Wir sollten beide besser aufpassen!", meinte er augenzwinkernd. „Du kannst mich im Übrigen auch Sirius nennen!" Es gefiel ihm, dass er diese Wirkung auf junge Mädchen hatte. Da fühlte er sich nur umso besser. Vergessen war die böse Zeit in Askaban, wenn man einem jungen Mädchen in die Augen sehen konnte.  
„Ich bin …", begann das Mädchen, doch sie wurde rüde von Nathy unterbrochen. „TINA! Da bist du ja! Was fällt dir ein, mich mit Avernus allein zu lassen?" Die Hufflepuff ging vorüber und zog Tina an ihrer Kapuze mit.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Der Abend kam schneller, als ihnen allen Lieb war. Und schon fanden sie sich zwangsweise in dem größten Raum ein, der nun einer Konzerthalle glich. Alle waren höchst angespannt und hofften doch noch irgendwie dem ganzen zu entgehen. Doch wie sollten sie es anstellen? An eine Flucht war nicht zu denken, da sobald jeder drinnen war, die Tür verriegel wurde. Severus schluckte und hatte sich mit Hermine in eine Ecke verkrochen. Vielleicht gab es ja irgendwo Alkohol. Und er wurde auch rasch fündig.  
Dumbledore betrat die Bühne und hieß sie alle Willkommen. Alle klatschten anstandshalber. „So meine Lieben, um euch zu erläutern, wie der Abend funktioniert, werde ich eröffnen! Los Haus!", feuerte er es an und schon ertönte eine wohlbekannte Melodie. „I used to think maybe you love me now baby I'm sure …(.com/watch?v=iPUmE-tne5U)", begann er zu trällern. Im Takt wippte er mit dem Gesäß mit und ging richtig ab auf der Bühne. Minerva jubelte ihm tatkräftig zu, nicht ahnend, dass sie die nächste war, die er auf die Bühne schubste.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Kaum hatte er den letzten Ton gesungen, schon hatte er es zustande gebracht und Gonny auf die Bühne gezerrt. Die war nicht besonders erfreut, doch es blieb ihr nichts über. Das Haus wählte einen Song aus, so wie eine alte Jukebox und schon ertönte ein ziemlich bekannter Song. Minerva machte ihn sich gleich zu nutzen. „I want you to want me! (.com/watch?v=aquSBPS4oAU)", sang sie klangvoll und zeigte dabei zufällig auf Dumby. Viele der Mädchen sangen einfach mit, da sie den Song kannten und liebten. Hier und da gedachte man Heath Leadger (Gott habe ihn selig :'().

Währen die ersten Auftritte über die Bühne gingen, kippte Severus ein Glas Bowle nach der anderen. Gerade als er Remus entdeckte und ihm auch etwas reichen wollte, wurde der ehemalige Gryffindor ausgewählt auf die Bühne zu kommen. Er wirkte ziemlich verstört. Kein Wunder. Wer stand schon gerne vor einer Horde Schüler und sang? Er hielt das Mikro an seine Lippen und ein Lied begann, dass ihn rot werden ließ. Gott sei Dank war der Mainvocal noch zu hören. So sang er nur den Refrain mit.

„You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark"

Severus lachte sich eins weg, bis der Song zu Ende war. Plötzlich wurden Scheinwerfer auf ihn gerichtet und Hermine schubste ihn nach vorne. Es war immer noch besser, als selbst dran zu kommen. Der ehemalige Slyth schluckte und schlurfte nach vorne. Was würde er nur singen müssen? Die Frage beantwortete sich sofort. Ein Weihnachtslied. Ein schnulziges dazu! Aber er würde es singen und durchziehen. Für Hermine!

„I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is...  
You"

Bei dem letzten Wort zeigte er auf seine Hermine. Doch diese wurde plötzlich von Tina weg geschubst, nur damit Snape auf sie zeigen konnte. Das war der schönste und der beste Tag in ihrem ganzen Leben! (Voll von Swarovski geklaut XD) Sofort war er nach dem Song von der Bühne und hatte Hermine aufgeholfen. Eine Selbstverständlichkeit.

Zerknirscht sah der ehemalige Gryffindor Snape zu. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Sofort lief er auf die Bühne und rutschte kurz ein wenig, eher neben dem Mikroständer zum Stehen kam. „Guten Abend, Mädels!", flirtete er in die Runde und zwinkerte. Ein-zwei Mädchen wurden Ohnmächtig, als eine Melodie erklang. (.com/watch?v=39YUXIKrOFk)

"I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me

I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts  
And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan  
New York and Japan"

Sofort begannen die Mädchen zu kreischen und sahen dem sexy Ex-Knacki zu wie er sich einen Abtanzte und gerade noch so schaffte, keinen stripp hinzulegen. Die meisten hatten sich lange nicht gefangen, auch nicht als Ian und Miranda mit „Es ist geil ein Arschloch zu sein" dran waren, oder als Arabelle und Chantalle „Peacemaker" performten. Nysanna hatte ihren Auftritt mit „Feuer frei". Klar, dass die Bühne danach heilgezaubert werden musste, da diese in die Luft flog. Danach durfte sich James Evans an „Holding out for a Hero" versuchen. Kardulgor kam mit einem recht unbekannten Song gut zu recht. (.com/watch?v=hib0EWwI9JY). Francesco legte in einem pinken Playboyhäschenkostum „Girl 4 a day" auf die Bühne und bekam tosenden Beifall. (.com/watch?v=4uX5FBwhzXM) Gleich danach kam sein Schatzipupsi: Zabini mit einem Song, der zu ihm passte „It´s so easy, when you´re evil". (.com/watch?v=Ujzp9ffPwPM). Dabei wurde er lautstark von Franci mit Pom-Poms angefeuert. Magnus, der piratige Skilehrer bekam den Song „Worst Pirate Song" (.com/watch?v=xmGKQ2YKr1w). Natürlich wollte das Haus damit keine Mutmaßungen anstellen. Es war ja alles rein zufällig. Harry Potter bekam auch nur zufällig „Another way to day".

Dann waren Ginny, Hermine, Luna und Emma dran. Sie alle wollten nicht alleine auf die Bühne, daher starteten sie zu 4. So war es viel lustiger. Und das Lied passte auch zu den Mädchen. „It´s raining man!", trällerten sie. Sie kannten es und liebten es. Aber um einen Männerregen mussten sie ja Gott sei Dank nicht mehr bitten.  
Auch Tina wollte nicht alleine da hoch, also zog sie Nathy mit sich. Doch diese sträubte sich. Als sie jedoch die Bühne berührt hatte und wieder umkehren wollte, erschien plötzlich etwas vor ihr, dass schwer nach einem Flammenwerfer aussah. „Ich geh ja schon!", murmelte sie kleinlaut und das gefährliche Ding schien zu nicken und wieder zu verschwinden. Ihr Song wurde dann „Girls just wanna have fun!"  
Da das Ganze schrecklich langatmig wurde, beschloss der gute Professor Dumbeldore, die verbliebenen nur noch als Duette auftreten zu lassen. So kam es dazu, dass eine Gloria Stone neben einem Luca Brown auf der Bühne stand und leicht zitterte. Er riet ihr leise knurrend, dass sie ihn hier nicht blamieren sollte und sie quickte leise Zustimmung. Sobald ihr Song erklang, änderte sich jedoch ihre Stimmung. (.com/watch?v=FpJUrt0O7uY) Beide wippten sich im Takt und schienen sichtlich Spaß zu haben. Luca entdeckte ein glitzern in den Augen seines Lieblingsopfers, dass er vorher nie bemerkt hatte.  
Sobald die beiden fertig waren, blieben nur noch Corin, Draco und Ron. Denn beiden Jungen gefiel es nicht, sich hier zu begegnen. Doch so öffentlich zu kämpfen würden sie nicht wagen. Daher mussten sie singen. Ron lief knallrot an und sang ganz leise in sein Mirko. Draco hingegen zeigte Initiative und schaffte es dabei auch noch gut auszusehen. Da musste auch Ron mit ziehen. Und so sangen die drei einen Song, der gerade mal für 1 ½ war. (.com/watch?v=QRcmTtI4gac)

oOoOoOoOoOo

Nachdem endlich alle durch waren, wurden sie ins Bett geschickt.


	17. Chapter 17

**16. Dezember: Rodeltag**

Wieder hatte der tolle bärtige Schulleiter eine glorreiche Idee. Er verpflichtete seine Schützlinge gleich zum Rodeln. Severus hatte einen schweren Kopf und konnte sich nicht wirklich darüber aufregen. Er hätte doch nicht so viel Punsch trinken sollen. Wer zum Teufel mischte da überhaupt immer Alkohol rein? Und warum zum Teufel lachte Remus ihn dafür aus. Die Welt war doch auch zu einem gewissen Grad ungerecht geworden. Doch alle Ausreden halfen nichts. Schnell fanden sie sich auf der Piste wieder mit Rodeln. Die für Einzelpersonen waren rar gewesen. Daher mussten Hermine und Severus, Luna und Remus und Ginny und Hermine mit einer Doppelrodel vorlieb nehmen. Da auch diese Rodeln nicht in Massen vorhanden waren, musste Albus doch Magnus mitnehmen und einige Schüler zum Skifahren schicken. Nun konnte man nur noch abwarten, was passierte.

oOoOoOoOoOo

„Muss das sein?", nörgelte Tina und seufzte. Sie hasste sowas wirklich. Immerhin war das doch unnötig und hatte nichts mit Zauberei zu tun. Die Ravenclaw sah zu Nathalie auf, die gerade damit beschäftigt war ihre Handschuhe anzuziehen. Sie schien schweren Schluckauf zu haben, was Tina nur erheiterte. „Wer denkt denn da an dich?", frotzelte sie und bekam einen bösen Blick.  
„Klappe!", knurrte die Hufflepuff noch zusätzlich. Beide dachten wohl an denselben Kerl. Damit es auch nicht-Insider verstehen: Die Rede ist von einem schwarzhaarigen Jungen, der selbst etwas schüchtern war, aber vor allem mit einem grimmigen Auftreten Snape in letzter Zeit die Show stahl. Der Schluckauf wurde heftiger und anscheinend hatte sie ihre Animagiverwandlung noch immer nicht ganz im Griff, denn eine kleine Rauchwolke kam aus ihrem Mund.  
Tina lachte und kippte von der Rodel, genau im rechten Moment. Die junge Hufflepuff musste niesen und eine Stichflamme ging über Tina hinweg und senkte hinter ihr die Piste weg.  
Francesco war gerade mit seinen Skiern dabei über diese Stelle gefahren. Nun da der Schnee weggeschmolzen und die Bretter hatten keinen Untergrund mehr zum Rutschen. Natürlich legte es ihn hin.  
Plötzlich stand McGonagal bei den Mädchen und sah sie streng an. „Was haben Sie nun schon wieder angestellt?"  
„Das waren nicht wir! Francesco hat es aufgelegt und dann ist der Schnee geschmolzen!", erklärten die Mädchen unschuldig. Wie sollten sie auch den Schnee schmelzen? Keiner der beiden hatte einen Zauberstab dabei. So musste die Professorin ihnen eben glauben.

oOoOoOoOoOo

An einer anderen Stelle wurde auch mit Feuer gespielt. Nysanna wollte sich auf keinen Fall auf dieses Teufelsding setzen. Das war noch bescheuerter als auf diesen beiden Brettern zu stehen. Doch leider wollte sie genau das im Moment. Immerhin gab es dafür ja einen driftigen Grund. Und nein, sie wollte nicht wieder eine Lawine auslösen. „Bombada!", schön flog die Rodel in die Luft und hinterließ einen Krater. Im Schutze des aufgewirbelten Dreckes, machte sie sich aus dem Staub.

oOoOoOoOoOo

„Muss das sein? Können wir uns nicht davon schleichen und … einen Kaffee trinken gehen?", versuchte Severus die Gryffindor um zu stimmen. Doch diese schien diesmal von der sportlichen Aktivität ziemlich angetan zu sein. Zumindest hatte sie beide an einen hohen Berg verfrachtet und dort wollten sie runter fahren. Severus war keineswegs ängstlich, doch es behagte ihm nicht. Und das die beiden plötzlich einer fliegenden, verkohlten Rodel ausweichen mussten, gefiel ihm schon gar nicht. Er konnte sich schon denken, von dem die kam. Doch er ließ sein Kommentar bei sich und biss die Zähne zusammen, als Hermine sich abstieß und die beiden hinab sausten. Da sie vorne saß, blieb ihm hinten nichts anderes über, als sich an ihr festzuklammern.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Zwei haben es jedoch perfekt geschafft, sich abzusetzen und wo anders hin zu verschwinden. Harry hatte Ginny einfach an der Hand genommen und sie zu einer kleinen Hütte auf der Piste gezerrt. Diese hatte er zuvor schon einmal erkundet. Er hatte etwas ganz besonderes für seine Angebetete vorbereitet. Hinter ihr stehend, und ihr die Augen zu haltend, betrat er mit ihr die Holzhütte. Auf einem Tisch in der Mitte der kleinen Küche stand eine Kerze und Teller. Er wolle endlich mal ein romantisches Abendessen mit ihr, ohne irgendwelche Freunde oder Verwandten. Wie ein richtiger Gentleman zog ihr ihren Stuhl heraus, ließ sie darauf platznehmen und schob ihn zurück. Danach wurde er nur noch mehr nervös. Sowas hatte er noch nie gemacht. „Mö… möchtest du was trinken?", fragte er stotternd und biss sich auf die Zunge. Wieso war er nur so ein Vollidiot?  
Ginny lächelte und zwinkerte ihm zu. „Einen Saft bitte! Du muss doch nicht so nervös sein Harry …", erklärte sie ihm und nahm seine Hände, als er nach ihrem Glas griff. Ihre Augen trafen sich und man könnte förmlich die Funken sprühen sehen.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Nachdem Minerva sich um den Slytherin gekümmert hatte, wollte sie selbst noch ein wenig Skifahren. Da sie das jedoch nicht sonderlich gut konnte, stand sie recht wackelig auf den Beinen. Albus hatte ihr angeboten, mit ihm mitzufahren, doch sie hatte abgelehnt. Jetzt noch nicht. Dafür war es noch nicht Zeit. Gerade als sie es halbwegs schaffte zu fahren, wurde sie von hinten gerammt und flog im hohen Bogen in einen Schneehaufen.  
„Oje …", murmelte Luna und musste ein Lachen unterdrücken. Es sah schon witzig aus, wie Gonni da zappelnd im Schneehaufen steckte.  
„Schei…", begann Remus und wurde blass. Was nun? Er hatte seine ehemalige Hauslehrerin und Kollegin in den Schnee geschupst Das würde Ärger geben. Remus wollte schon von der Rodel hüpfen und ihr helfen.  
„Wenn ich herausfinde, wer dafür verantwortlich ist, wird dieser jemand sofort und unverzüglich nach Hause geschickt und kann sich über eine 5-Seitige Strafarbeit freuen!", brüllte die Professorin, die immer noch Kopfüber im Schnee steckte.  
Sofort hielt Luna den Werwolf davon ab ihr zu helfen. „Spinnst du? Die tötet uns. Los lass uns verschwinden!", flüsterte sie und gab der Rodel einen Schups. Schon waren sie weg.

oOoOoOoOoOo

An andere Stelle stießen auch welche zusammen. Tina und Nathy hatten sich getrennt. Naja, nicht in dem Sinne getrennt. Aber sie waren in einer Kurve gegen eine Schneewand gekracht und so war Tina vom Schlitten gefallen. Jetzt stapfte sie wütend durch den Schnee und fluchte unentwegt vor sich hin. Plötzlich fand sie sich jedoch im Schnee wieder. „Welcher Vollidiot war das nun wieder?", keifte sie und sah auf.  
„Derselbe Idiot wie beim letzten Mal, liebe Tina!" Sirius streckte der Blonden den Arm entgegen. Er hatte sie doch glatt schon wieder umgestoßen. „Es tut mir schrecklich leid!", erklärte er ihr, als sie wieder auf ihren Beinen stand.  
„Das .. das …", begann sie zu stottern, „das hoffe ich auch!" Tina hatte ihre Stimme wieder gefunden. Beim letzten Mal hatte sie sich allzu schnell um den Finger wickeln lassen. Das würde jetzt nicht noch einmal passieren. Aber dieser Blick! Einfach himmlisch. Seine Lippen bewegten sich, aber sie bekam nicht wirklich mit, was er sagte. Also nickte sie nur geistesabwesend.  
Sirius grinste. Sie hatte soeben zu einem Date morgen zugestimmt. „Also Treffen wir uns morgen Abend vor dem Haus!" Er zwinkerte ihr noch einmal zu. Würde der Plan aufgehen, dürfte es morgen recht lustig werden. Dann machte er sich auf und davon.  
„Ähm … was?" Tina erwachte aus einer Trance und hatte keine Ahnung, warum sie sich mit diesem Sirius treffen sollte.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Nathalie hatte so gar keine Schuldgefühle. Tina war selbst schuld, wenn sie sich nicht festgehalten hatte. Anstatt sie zu suchen, wollte sie ihren Spaß haben und raste an anderen Rodlern vorbei. Noch immer hatte sie diesen lästigen Schluckauf, der manchmal so heftig war, dass sie ein wenig in die Luft sprang. Unachtsam dadurch, schaffte sie es nicht in eine Kurve zu lenken und knallte in einer Kurve erneut in eine Schneewand. „So ein Mist!", fluchte sie lauthals und schüttelte den Schnee von ihrem Haupt. Dieses blöde Rodeln!  
„Hast du dir wehgetan?", ertönte eine Stimme neben ihr. Schon wurde ihr auf die Beine geholfen und die Rodel aus dem Schnee gezogen. Schüchtern lächelte Kardulgor die junge Hufflepuff an.  
„Danke!", murmelte Nathy und wischte sich den Schnee von der Hose. Ihr Schluckauf war auch plötzlich verschwunden. Hatte Tina wohl echt recht gehabt? „Nein, mir geht's gut …", erklärte sie um auf seine Frage zu antworten. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und beide wandten mit roten Wangen den Kopf zur Seite.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Nachdem er zum wiederholten Male überholt wurde, versuchte er sich nicht aufzuregen. Albus Rodel war einfach zu langsam. Während andere schon zum 5ten Mal an ihm vorbei rasten, war er nicht einmal unten gewesen. Und noch immer kam er nicht weiter. Und gerade jetzt hielt die Rodel an und wollte nicht weiter. Deprimiert sah er sich um. Da steckte jemand im Schnee und zappelte wie wild. Doch niemand schien helfen zu wollen. Also schnappte er die Person an den Beinen und zog kräftig daran. Der Schulleiter musste nicht viel Kraft aufwenden. Dennoch ging es plötzlich und er fiel nach hinten. Minerva landete auf ihm und wurde knallrot. „ALBUS!" herrschte sie ihn an, ehe sie aufsprang und davon eilte. Verwirrt blieb Dumbledore zurück.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Während am Abend alle zurück im Haus waren, erschöpft und ins Bett wollte, versuchte jemand das Haus dazu zu bringen ihn verschwinden zu lassen. Und er schaffte es tatsächlich. Nun konnte er das tun, was man von ihm verlang hatte.


	18. Chapter 18

**17. Dezember: Freier Ausgang**

Nach dem gestrigen ereignisreichen Tag, hatte Albus beschlossen die Kinder einmal das machen zu lassen, was sie wollten. Dass sie das auch so taten, ließ er außer Acht. Außerdem wollte er sich um die erkrankte Minerva kümmern. Irgendwer hatte sie in einen Schneehaufen befördert und ihr nicht raus geholfen. Daher war sie total erkältet. Armes Tuk-Tuk.

oOoOoOoOoOo

„Wuhu! Gehen wir sofort feiern!" Ron war endlich mal wieder bei seinen Freunden. Auch wenn er so Snape dulden musste. Aber das war es ihm wert. Aufgeregt hatte er die Botschaft des freien Tun und Lassens überbracht und hoffte nun, dass sie wieder Spaß haben konnten. Vielleicht würde er ja auch Corin dazu einladen. Und die anderen Jungs, also Remus, Sev und Harry, stimmten dem Rotschopf auch zu.  
„Nein! Wir werden wieder zum Weihnachtsmarkt gehen!", erklärten Ginny, Hermine und Luna mit verschränkten Armen. Die Mädchen hatten keine Lust auf eine erneute Sauftour. Da konnten sie betteln was sie wollten. Jetzt hatten sie mal die Hosen an.  
„Aber Mine!", nörgelte Harry und sah sie entgeistert an. Wenn sogar Snape für Spaß war, dann sollte sie doch zustimmen! Wann bekam die Kerkerfledermaus schon so eine Gelegenheit. Sofort bekam er einen bösen Blick von Severus. Dieser setzte immer noch gerne Legilimentik ein.  
Hermine setzte ein verführerisches Lächeln auf und schritt auf Severus zu. Dieser schluckte bei ihrem Anblick. „Sevileinchen, du willst doch sicher nicht, dass ich böse auf dich bin oder?", säuselte sie in sein Ohr und er schüttelte wie ein dressiertes Äffchen den Kopf. „Gut so!" Zur Belohnung bekam er einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
„Och Mann Snape! Hat sie etwa schon ihre Eier im Schrank?", herrschte Ron den Tränkemeister an und Remus lachte. „Wir gehen Spaß haben! Komme was wolle!", raunte er und stellte sich ganz dicht vor Severus und funkelte ihn böse an. Dieser ließ das nicht auf sich sitzen und funkelte den Rotschopf ebenso böse an.  
Bevor die Situation eskalieren konnte, drängte sich Remus dazwischen. „Kompromiss! Wir machen jetzt das, was die Mädchen wollen und am Abend, was wir wollen!", schlug er vor und sah die beiden Streithähne eindringlich an. Beide nickten und gingen auseinander. Remus atmete erleichtert aus und wischte sich einen Tropfen Schweiß von der Stirn. Das hätte auch anders ausgehen können.

oOoOoOoOoOo

„HA-HA-HA-TSCHIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Wenn sie diesen jemand erwischt hätte, der sie gestern in den Schnee gesteckt hatte, dann wäre Hogwarts um einen Bengel leichter! Ein Berg aus Taschentüchter erstreckte sich in ihrem Zimmer. Gott sei Dank hatte Trelawney, leider ihre Zimmerkollegin, gleich die Kurve gekratzt und von bösen Schwingungen und so geschwafelt.  
„Hier ein Tee, meine Liebe!", flötete Albus fröhlich, als er in ihr Zimmer kam. Er fand es recht witzig, Minerva mit hochroter Nase zu sehen. Es sah so lustig aus! Als hätte sie getrunken. „Vielleicht sollte Poppy dir einen Trank geben."  
„Danke Albus und nein! Ich steh das durch!", erklärte sie verschnupft und nippte am Tee. „Argh, der is ja heiß!", entfuhr ihr, als sie sich die Zunge verbrannte.  
„Wollte ich dir ja eben sagen!", meinte er entschuldigend. Deswegen hatte er die Schüler auch weggeschickt. Damit Minerva ihre wohlverdiente Ruhe hatte und nicht auf Schuldigen-Jagd gehen konnte.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Nachdem sie gestern ihren Schlitten in die Luft gejagt hatte, war sie auf die Suche nach ihrem Schatzi gewesen. Jetzt hatte sie die Idee mit Magnus einfach mal auf den Markt zu gehen. Daher klopfte sie an seine Türe, solange bis er öffnete. „Jaja, ich komm ja schon!", murrte er. Sobald die Türe offen war, klebte die junge Saunders an seinem Oberkörper und ließ nicht mehr los. „Dir auch einen schönen Tag!"  
„Wir gehen heute auf den Weihnachtsmarkt!", erklärte sie ohne Umschweife ihren Plan. Er durfte nicht wiedersprechen. Konnte er auch nicht. Kaum hatte sie das ausgesprochen, zog sie ihn schon mit sich.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Da waren sie nun, auf dem Dorfeigenen Weihnachtsmarkt. Es war nicht gerade viel los, da es früher Nachmittag war. Das tat der Freude der Mädchen jedoch keinen Abbruch. Sie liefen von Stand zu Stand und beäugten die wunderbaren Sachen. Die Jungs trotteten wenig begeistert hinter her. Mit den Händen in der Tasche, hielt Severus vor einem Punschstand. Doch schon war Hermine neben ihm und zerrte ihn zu einem Stand mit Weihnachtsmützen. Im nächsten Moment hatte er eine blinkente rote Weihnachtsmütze auf dem Kopf. Remus erging es nicht besser. Luna hingegen hatte sich einen Geweihhaarreif gekauft und sah nun ziemlich bescheuert aus.  
Während die Mädchen weiter wüteten schaffte es die vier Jungen wenigstens miteinander zu quatschen. „Wo wart ihr gestern eigentlich?", wollte Ron plötzlich von Harry wissen. Dieser wurde rot und versuchte das Thema zu wechseln: „Sind diese Tannenzapfen nicht herrlich?"  
„Ich denke, dass Mr. Potter nicht sein Liebesleben, welches er mit ihrer Schwester hat, mit ihnen teilen möchte!", erklärte Severus ruhig und kickte eine Eisplatte vor seinen Füßen her.  
„Ach und Sie sind also ein Experte in solchen Sachen? Vermutlich sind sie noch Jungfrau!", giftete der Rotschopf zurück.  
Nun gab es ein paar Möglichkeiten, wie Severus reagieren konnte: 1. Er schlug Ron windelweich. 2. Er würde es gelassen mit einem Snape-typischen Kommentar abtun. 3. Ron mit einem Fluch belegen.  
Severus dachte kurz nach und blieb stehen und sah den Weasley eindringlich an. „Im Gegensatz zu ihnen, kann ich Hermine mehr Erfahrung bieten, als Sie jemals besitzen werden!", entgegnete er und setzte seinen Weg fort. Remus musste lachen und Harry versuchte seinen Freund ruhig zu halten.  
Doch Ron entriss sich seinem Griff und lief mit erhobenen Fäusten auf Snape zu. „Sie Schwein! Wie konnte Sie mir meine Hermine wegnehmen?", brüllte er und schlug nach Severus. Dieser wich jedoch aus und Ron traf die Holzwand eines Marktstandes. „AU!"  
„Tja, Weasley. So richtig schien Hermine ja nie ihnen zu gehören. Sonst wäre sie doch noch bei ihnen", erklärte Severus ruhig und ließ sich nicht reizen. Diesmal nicht.  
Sofort stand Hermine bei den beiden und klebte sowohl Ron als auch Severus eine. „Könnt ihr euch nicht einmal wie zivilisierte Menschen benehmen? Boa ey! Männer!"  
„Aber ich hab doch nichts getan!", verteidigte sich der Schwarzhaarige und rieb sich die Wange. Wäre er noch erwachsen hätte sie das nie gewagt. Ihn einfach eine Ohrfeige zu verpassen. Schmollend verzog er die Lippen. Ron kicherte leicht, auch wenn man schon Hermines Handfläche auf seiner Wange sah.

oOoOoOoOoOo

„Du hast WAS?", entfuhr es Nathalie und sie ihre Freundin geschockt an. Wieso tat man sowas? Der Typ war doch um einiges älter als die 16-jährige. Wie konnte man so an den Lippen eines Kerls kleben und nicht mal mitbekommen, dass man einem Date zu sagte. Und was wollte ein 36-jähriger überhaupt mit einem so jungen Mädchen. In ihrem Hirn spielten sich schon die seltsamsten Sachen ab.  
„Reg dich ab! DU hast ein DATE mit Avernus. Wie kams denn dazu?", fragte Tina gehässig. Ihre Freundin hatte darauf keine Antwort. Na bitte! Dasselbe nur in … in … jünger! Die Ravenclaw wandte sich wieder ihrem Glühwein zu. Der Markt war größtenteils nur voller Hogwartsschüler. Aber ihre beiden Dates hatten sie noch nicht entdeckt. Gut so.  
Nathy seufzte. Ja, sie hatte gestern zugesagt, als der kleine schmächtige Schwarzhaarige sie gefragt hatte. So hatte sie also ein Rendezvous mit dem Snape-ähnlichen-Jungen. Hoffentlich wusch er sich die Haare!

oOoOoOoOoOo

„Und guck da! Und das! Wow!" Nysanna lief einmal nach links und einmal nach rechts. Magnus zog sie immer hinter sich her. Sonst würde er ja abhauen. Wie ein Gefangener dackelte er hinter ihr her. Als sie mit beiden Händen etwas in die Hand nehmen wollte, nur damit es ihr im Endeffekt doch runterfiel, versuchte er abzuhauen. Doch sie hob ihren Zauberstab und wusste nicht was sie tun sollte, also lief sie ihm nach, holte ihn ein und warf ihn zu Boden. Irgendwie hatte sie so einen Zauber ausgelöst. Als sich beide erhoben, klebte ihr linker Arm an seinem rechten. Ein Klebefluch! Magnus stockte der Atem. Wieso immer er?

oOoOoOoOoOo

Langsam wurde es Abend und so durften die Jungs endlich entscheiden, was Sache war. Sofort wurde die nächste Dorfdisco angesteuert und die Party konnte starten. Severus war immer noch beleidigt auf Hermine. Immerhin hatte sie ihm eine gescheuert, dabei hatte er sich doch besonnen verhalten. Diese Frauen konnten so richtig fies sein. Während die anderen an die Bar gingen, ließ sich der Schwarzhaarige deprimiert in eine Sitzecke fallen. Vielleicht mochte sie ihn ja gar nicht und es war alles nur eine Lüge ihrerseits. Sie spielte schon wieder mit ihm! So wie letztes Jahr um diese Zeit. Vermutlich machte sie sich dann nur über ihn lustig. Schmollend verschränkte er die Arme und sah stur auf die Tischplatte.  
„Ich hab dir ein Glas Glühwein mitgebracht!", erklärte Hermine, als sie wieder zu Severus zurückkehrten. Sie ließ sich neben ihm nieder. Die anderen umringten sie. Er brummte nur etwas. Verwirrt sah sie ihn an. Ihr Blick fiel dabei auf seine Wange, die immer noch leicht rot leuchtete. „Es tut mir leid wegen vorhin", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr und küsste ihn auf die Stelle, an der immer noch leicht ihre Hand zu sehen war.  
Seine Miene hellte etwas auf und er nahm den Glühwein dankend an. „Wenn wir das ausgetrunken haben, könnten wir wieder verschwinden", raunte er ihr zu und sie nickte.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Tina und Nathy kamen leicht nervös in die Dorfdisco. Sirius hatte der Ravenclaw eine Nachricht zukommen lassen. Sie würden sich hier treffen. Also gingen die Freundinnen gemeinsam zu dem Treffpunkt.  
Kardulgor stand bei der Tür und wartete auf Nathalie. Er war erstaunt, dass sie tatsächlich gekommen war. Immerhin hatte sie unsicher gewirkt, als sie ja gesagt hatte. „Hallo!", murmelte er und wies sie zu einem Tisch. „Möchtest du was trinken?", fragte er.  
„Einen Glühwein bitte!", seufzte Nathalie und ließ sich auf einem Stuhl nieder. Das konnte man nur mit Alkohol verarbeiten.  
Kardulgor nickte. Auch wenn er gegen Alkohol war und selbst nur einen Tee holen würde. Wenn sie es wollte, konnte man ihr es geben. Doch sein Tee, war kein normaler Tee, dafür hatten andere Slytherin-Spaßvögel gesorgt.

An einem anderen Tisch wurde Tina endlich fündig. Da saß er, zumindest sah sie Sirius von hinten. „Guten Abend!", grüßte sie und ging auf den Typen zu. Dieser wandte sich um und grinste sie an. Die Ravenclaw blieb wie angewurzelt. Der Typ sah jetzt nicht mehr so aus wie 36 sondern wie … 16! Wieso sah er jetzt so jung aus? Hatte er etwa auch den Trank getrunken? Das war verwirrend. Mit offenem Mund starrte sie ihn an.  
„Überrascht? Ich dachte mir, ich sollte mich dir anpassen!", säuselte er und führte sie zu einem leeren Stuhl. Immer noch starrte Tina ihn an und war verloren in seinen dunklen Augen.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Glühwein war toll, aber wenn man zu viel von ihm trank war die Welt zwar im Moment wunderbar, aber am nächsten Tag hatte man einen schweren Kopf. Aber das war Luca Brown wie immer egal. Alkohol war toll und versüßte das Leben. Angeheitert stolperte er durch die Massen am Weihnachtsmarkt und stieß gegen eine kleine Blondine. Diese fiel hin. „Tut mir leid, Kleine!", nuschelte er und half ihr hoch.  
Gloria quickte auf. Brown hatte sie angefasst. Sie! Ohne sie zu schlagen! Seltsam. Aber … ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich. Doch anscheinend war er betrunken. „Willst du mir wieder weh tun?", fragte sie leise und setzte schon zum Hilfeschrei an. Vielleicht würde Kardulgor ja kommen und sie retten? Aber sie bezweifelte es.  
„Nein, nein! Heute nervst du mal nicht, Kleine!", nuschelte er. Er hatte schon schwer einen sitzen. Und das Glitzern in ihren Augen gefiel ihr im Moment sehr. Würde nun der Feind zum Freund?

-Ende (für heute ;)-  
Sorry, dass es so schleppend voran geht. Aber ich habe im Moment mehr zu tun, als ich dachte. :/ Aber jetzt geht's im Moment wieder ;)  
Was wird uns wohl das nächste Mal erwarten? Wird Kardulgor über seinen Schatten springen? Wieso ist Sirius wieder 16? Und was passiert sonst noch? Bleibt dran!


	19. Chapter 19

**18. Dezember: Ausnüchterungstag**

Nach dieser harten durchzechten Nacht ging es niemanden so recht gut. Der Alkohol war in Massen geflossen, auch bei jenen, die nichts hatten trinken wollen. Mit einem schweren Kopf quälten sich Ron, Harry und Remus aus dem Bett. Die Mädchen, die sie beim Frühstück trafen, sahen nicht besser aus. Da sie alle mit ihren eigenen Problemen beschäftigt waren, merkten sie nicht, dass Severus und Hermine noch immer weg waren. Diese waren gestern einfach so verschwunden. Niemand wusste wohin.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Albus erwachte und hatte nichts Böses im Sinn. Zumindest bis er vor den Spiegel trat und sich betrachtete. Sein Mund klappte nach unten und seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen. Kurz rieb er diese um vielleicht doch irgendwelche Fehler wegzubekommen. Doch es war echt was er dort sah. Ein Schrei entfuhr ihm.  
Sie war schon zu ihm auf den Weg gewesen, in der Hoffnung bei ihm zu sein, ehe er erwachte. Doch zu spät. Sie hörte seinen Schrei. Mist! Er hatte es schon entdeckt! Minerva beschleunigte ihre Schritte und riss seine Tür auf. „Albus! Alles wird gut!", erklärte sie und blieb bei einem Anblick starr stehen. Das war besser als sie gedacht hatte!  
„Wie … wie … Was?", stotterte der Schulleiter und faste sich ins Gesicht. Sein schöner langer Bart war weg. Einfach weg! Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen.  
Minerva schritt elegant zu ihm und zog ihn zu sich. „Hör mir zu! Es musste sein, wir sollen doch auch unsren Spaß haben!", erklärte sie und funkelte ihn vielsagend an.  
„Du … du warst das?", fragte er entgeistert. Nun platzte ihn doch der Kragen. „Ich wollte zu Weihnachten als Weihnachtsmann gehen! Und wie soll ich das jetzt? Außerdem bin ich Schwul verdammt noch eins!", herrschte er sie an.  
Nur kurz zuckte die nun 16 Jährige zusammen. Doch dann legte sie ihm ihren Zeigefinger an die Lippen. „Psst. Sieh mich an und du bist bald entweder Hetero, oder für beides offen!", hauchte sie und er schluckte. Auch er war nun 16.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Gloria krabbelte hinter einem Gebüsch hervor. Das war eine Nacht gewesen! Dieses animalische männliche Wesen neben hier hatte einiges drauf. Die Blonde schüttelte den Kopf und erinnerte sich daran, dass sie eigentlich im Schnee lag. Am besten sie verschwand hier, ehe Luca aufwachte. Wer weiß, was er im nüchternen Zustand nicht alles bereute. Also schnappte sie ihre Jacke und zischte ab.

oOoOoOoOoOo

An andere Stelle sah man eine glückliche Tina zum Frühstück schreiten. Das Date war doch eine gute Idee gewesen. Sie hatte eine Menge Spaß gehabt. Nathalie hatte sie lange nicht finden können. Wo immer sie auch geblieben war. Ob Kar wohl so ein toller Hecht war, das sie gleich bei ihm blieb? Nein, Tina war nicht eifersüchtig. Sirius war ein toller Kerl. Vielleicht hatte er ein zu fettes Ego, aber was sollte es schon ausmachen.  
Gerade als sie sich setze, kam eine vom Kater gebeugte Hufflepuff namens Nathalie in den Raum. Alle Jungs winkten ihr zu und schrien und pfiffen ihr hinterher. Sie schien es zu ignorieren. Als die junge Hufflepuff am Tisch bei Tina saß, wurde sie sofort gefragt: „Wo warst du?"  
Nathy rieb sich die Schläfen. „Ich dachte, dass du mir das beantworten könntest!", seufzte sie. Was hatte sie gestern nur alles getan? Das wüsste sie nur zu gerne.  
„He Nathy! War super gestern!" „Ja, besser hätte das niemand machen können!" „War ne heiße Nacht!" Solche Sprüche bekam sie von allen Seiten. Und sie wusste nicht wieso.  
Kardulgor betrat den Raum und bekam diese dummen Sprüche mit. Er konnte sich kaum an gestern erinnern. Aber die Fetzen, die da waren, waren wunderschön gewesen. Also ging er schnurstracks auf die Hufflepuff zu. Gerade, als ein Gryffindor eine Hand um ihre Schulter legte und ihr was zu raunte, packte er diesen und schupste ihn weg. „Sie gehört mir!", brüllte er laut und es wurde um sie herum leise. Einzig allein Tina kicherte.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Beide lagen sie weichgebetet. Er hatte seine Arme immer noch fest um sie geschlossen und sog den Duft ihrer Haare ein. Es war vielleicht gar keine schlechte Idee gewesen, einfach abzuhauen. Immerhin konnten sie so allein sein. Man stelle sich nur vor, wie es jetzt aussehen würde, wenn die anderen da wären. Das wäre nicht so gut.  
Hermine wachte langsam aus ihrem Traum und sah ihn lächelnd an. „Guten Morgen", mit diesen Worten drückte sie ihm einen Kuss auf seine Nase, die gar nicht Hackenförmig war. Vermutlich war sie damals einige Male gebrochen worden und jetzt, da der Trank den Körper rund um erneut hatte, war die Nase auch wieder okay.  
„Guten Morgen. Lust auf Frühstück?", fragte er. Sie waren in der Hütte, in der ein paar Tage zuvor Harry und Ginny gewesen waren. Das hier war einer von Severus kleinen Zufluchtsorten. Er liebte die Abgeschiedenheit, aber er teilte sie gerne mit einem Menschen wie Hermine. Das Mädchen nickte und sofort erhob sich Severus um das Frühstück zu bereiten, obwohl es wohl schon eher Zeit für Mittagessen wäre.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Albus war immer noch am Boden zerstört. Er wollte seinen weißen Bart wieder. Also hatte er eine Tüte Watte genommen und hatte sich einen Bart gebastelt. Dass er damit lächerlich aussah, merkte der neue 16-jährige nicht. Und Minerva war daran schuld! Sie allein. Dabei sah sie als junges Mädchen gar nicht so schlecht aus. Und die Schüler hatte es generell aus den Latschen gekippt, als sie die beiden gesehen hatten. Aber woher hatte wohl Minerva den Trank her. Doch als er Sirius begegnet war, hatte er die Antwort recht schnell. Seltsamer konnte es kaum noch werden.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Auch wenn die Gedanken des Schulleiters durchaus plausibel waren, so konnte man die Lage von Nys und Magnus dennoch als seltsam erahnen. Immer noch klebten die beiden aneinander. Nicht mal Poppy konnte ihnen helfen. Magnus drehte langsam durch! Aber was konnte er schon machen. Wenn er die junge Slytherin töten würde, müsste er mit einer Leiche rumlaufen und das war unhygienisch und unpiratenhaft. Nur dass sie immer diese blöden Äpfel aß, störte ihn doch. Dieses Schmatzen und Knacken.  
„Auch einen?", fragte die Saunders und hielt ihm einen Granny Smith hin. Nur widerwillig nahm er an. Vielleicht sollte er seine Apfelphobie irgendwie bekämpfen. Vorsichtig nahm er den Apfel in die Hand. Nachdem er sicher gestellt hatte, dass die Frucht nicht gefährlich war, biss er selbst ab und empfand es als wunderbar. Nys freute sich, dass ihr Schatzi endlich ihre Vorliebe teilen würde. Und für Explosionen würde sie ihn auch noch begeistern können.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Es war schon zur fortgeschrittenen Stunde, als Nys und Magnus draußen spazieren gingen, doch die beiden sind in diesem Abschnitt eher gegen Ende wichtig. Francesco war draußen auf der Pirsch und suchte nach seinem Zabini. Doch der war sicher versteckt in der Dunkelheit. Niemals würde er schwul werden! Keinesfalls. Eher würde Dumby zum Hetero! Vorsichtig kroch er hinter einen Busch.  
„Hab ich dich!" Plötzlich packte jemand Zabini von hinten. Es war Francesco. Ein erstickter Hilferuf entfuhr Zabini, doch niemand hörte es wirklich. Der flotte Spanier stopfte sofort ein Paar Socken in den Mund des Slytherin und fesselte ihm die Arme auf den Rücken. „Nun bist du mein!", erklärte er und setzte seine Lippen auf die von Zabini. Dieser riss die Augen auf.  
Nys hatte sehr wohl etwas gehört. Sofort lief sie, Magnus hinten nach zerrend, zu der Stelle, also zu dem Gebüsch. „Wer da?" Doch es kam keine Antwort. Schulter zuckend jagte sie dann einfach das Gebüsch in die Luft. „Adios Motherfucker!", lachte sie, setzte unnötigerweise eine Sonnenbrille in Zeitlupe auf und verschwand mit Magnus wieder. War das nun das Ende unseres lieben Spaniers und des kleinen Möchtegern-Bösewichts?


	20. Chapter 20

**19. Dezember: Ein Tag, wie jeder andere**

Die Kinder waren irgendwie geschockt. Nun waren auch neben Snape und Lupin auch Dumbledore und McGonagal jünger. Konnte man so überhaupt einen Skikurs machen? Immerhin waren einige der Aufsichtspersonen nun selber aufsichtswürdig! Und vergessen wir mal nicht auf Sirius Black. Der ist jetzt auch wieder 16. Das Chaos war vorprogrammiert. Wenn Severus das heraus finden würde, würde es sicher zu Mord und Totschlag kommen. Doch dieser war noch immer nicht wieder aufgetaucht.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

„Toll, du hast einen Busch in die Luft gejagt! Für dich hoffe ich, dass ER dahinter gesessen hatte!", keifte Ron. Er wollte immer noch den Plan durchführen um Hermine wieder zu bekommen. Auch wenn es sehr radikal war. Aber wozu hatte er denn Nys.  
Diese biss in einen Apfel und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht, ob er es war. Aber ich will nicht deine Drecksarbeit machen. Außerdem lass Hermine doch glücklich sein!" Die Slytherin verstand es sowieso nicht. Wenn man jemanden liebte, sollte man denjenigen gleich bei der ersten Gelegenheit an sich ketten. Sonst war es zu spät. Gut, dass sie gleich die Initiative ergriffen hatte. Sie zwinkerte zu Magnus.  
Der piratisch Gekleidete seufzte. Dieses Mädchen brachte ihn zum Verzweifeln. Immer noch klebte er an ihr und niemand konnte sie trennen. Vermutlich kannte Snape einen Trank, denn man da irgendwie einsetzen konnte. Wehe das war ein Dauerklebefluch!  
Ron platzte der Kragen. „Aber der PLAN! Du sagtest, dass du mir hilfst! Ich hab dir einen Haufen Äpfel besorgt!", knurrte er und packte sie am Kragen.  
Unbeeindruckt sah sie ihm in die Augen. „Dein Plan! Aber danke für die Äpfel!" Für sie war dieses Gespräch unnötig. Vor ein paar Wochen noch wäre es witzig gewesen, den Slytherinhauslehrer in die Luft zu jagen. Aber jetzt war das doch langweilig.  
Nachdem der Rotschopf wütend abgerauscht war und die Tür so fest zu geschlagen hatte, dass die Fenster klirrten, wandte sich Magnus an das Mädchen. „Ist der immer so zickig?"

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Noch immer musste sie über die Umstände ihrer Freundin lachen. Sie hatte sich schon gestern nicht mehr eingekriegt und Nathy hatte sie dafür in einen Schrank gesperrt. Sirius hatte sie gegen Mittag gefunden und raus gelassen. „Spielt ihr verstecken?", fragte er lässig und fing sie auf.  
Tina hatte sie gegen die Tür gelehnt und war eingenickt. Als diese natürlich geöffnet wurde, kippte sie nach vorne und direkt in seine Arme. „Ähm was? Nein, ich hab mein Gehirn gesucht!", scherzte sie sarkastisch und gähnte.  
„Witzig!" Sirius stellte das Mädchen gerade hin und sah sie von oben bis unten an. So schlecht sah sie ja gar nicht aus. Irgendwas zog ihn auch an. „Warst du die Nacht da drinnen?"  
Die Ravenclaw nickte und rieb sich die Augen. „Und das nur, weil ich über Kar und Nathy gelacht hab! Und dabei hatte ich noch keine Chance die aufkeimenden Gerüchte zu hören!", erklärte sie empört und schlug die Schranktüre zu. Das würde die Hufflepuff ihr büßen.  
Sirius lachte. „Ihr beide seid richtig schräg … und irgendwie ist das süß!", gab er zu und sah mit einem schiefen Grinsen zu, wie Tina leicht errötete. Er hatte es immer noch drauf. Immerhin war er der Frauenversteher, ein richtiger Womanizer! „Komm, vielleicht können wir ein paar Gerüchte erfahren!" Black hielt ihr den Arm hin und Tina wurde nur noch röter. So war sie doch sonst nie bei Jungs.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Es war zum Verzweifeln. Einfach zum Verzweifeln! Die Gerüchteküche kochte über und Nathalie versuchte das alles an sich vorbei ziehen zu lassen. Aber es war schwer. Immerhin hörte man überall irgendetwas. Angeblich sollte sie am Tisch getanzt haben. Mit Kardulgor! Das konnte doch wohl nur gelogen sein! Der Schwarzhaarige würde das doch nie tun. Aber anscheinend hatten sie ihm irgendwie Alkohol eingeflößt. Deswegen war er auch halb an die Decke gegangen. Er war ja gegen Alk und Spaß. Jetzt saß sie draußen, hinterm Haus in dem Garten und starrte auf den Krater, den wohl ein Sprengzauber hinterlassen hatte.  
„Hey, wie geht's?", kam es leise von der Seite. Kardulgor stand neben ihr. Seine Hände hatte er tief in seiner Jackentasche vergraben, weil es eiskalt draußen war. Doch Nathy schien hier nur mit einem Pulli zu sitzen.  
Sie sah nicht einmal auf. „Es geht", antwortete sie abweisend. Musste gerade er hierher kommen? „Willst du dich etwa setzen?" Es war keine dieser Fragen, sondern einfach nur eine abfällige Feststellung. Er nahm es wohl als Frage auf und ließ sich nieder.  
„Das ist gut. Das wegen gestern … und vorgestern tut mir leid …", erklärte er leise und sah zu Boden. Verliebt war er in seinem Leben noch nie gewesen. Aber er durfte sich nicht binden. Immerhin war er Todesser auf Probe! Voldemort würde es nicht gut heißen, wenn er mit Halbblütern verkehrte. Aber Kar hatte die Hufflepuff wirklich lieb gewonnen … und vielleicht etwas mehr.  
Nathy seufzte und sah nun doch zu ihm. Wie er da so saß, unschuldig um Vergebung bittend, wirkte er schon irgendwie süß. Wie sie solche Gefühle hasste. Eigentlich hatte sie ja nichts gegen den Jungen. Aber … er sah aus wie Snape! Aber der Tränkemeister schien ja auch offen zu sein für Liebe und so … Kopfschüttelnd wandte sie sich ab und begann zu frösteln.  
Der Junge merkte natürlich, dass der Hufflepuff kalt war. Also zog er seine Jacke rasch aus und war sie über die Zitternde. „Ich kann verstehen … wenn du nichts mit mir zu tun haben willst …", begann er herum zu drucksen.  
Wie süß! Seine Jacke. Augenblick wurde ihr warm. Ach was sollte es. Wenn es nicht lange halten würde, dann hatte es eben nicht sein sollen! Nathalie wandte sich um, während er sprach. „Kar, halt einfach den Mund!" Nach diesen Worten küsste sie ihn einfach.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Irgendwo im Haus saß Gloria und schrieb in ihr Tagebuch. _Liebes Tagebuch, gestern ist was Seltsames passiert: Ich glaub ich hab mich in Luca Brown meinem Feind verliebt. Was soll ich nur tun_? Doch es kam keine. Welch Überraschung. Seufzend klappte sie es zu und sah auf. Sofort weiteten sich ihre Augen. Da stand Luca! Erneut entfuhr ihr ein Quieken.  
„Du musst nicht andauernd Meerschweinchen spielen!", knurrte Luca und lachte. Es war immer wieder lustig die Kleine zu ärgern. An Vorgestern konnte er sich nicht mehr erinnern oder eher kaum noch.  
„Ha…Hallo …", nuschelte sie und begann zu zittern. Der Werwolf machte ihr Angst. Aber total. Und dennoch. Irgendwie hatte sie sich verliebt. Das war doch seltsam.


	21. Chapter 21

**20. Dezember: Schneeballschlacht**

Neuer Tag, neues Spiel. So sagte man doch. Und Dumbledore nahm das wortwörtlich. Er veranlasste eine große Schneeballschlacht! Jungen gegen Mädchen. Das typische Battle eben. Den ganzen Vormittag über hatten sie sich all einen Wall gebaut. Natürlich jede Partei einen. Man wollte doch nicht denn anderen zum Vorteil verhelfen. Pünktlich nach dem Mittagessen fanden sich unsere Helden vor dem Haus. Natürlich waren alle mit von der Partie. Es sollte niemand zu kurz kommen. Die Mädchen bezogen die linke Hälfte und die Jungs die rechte Hälfte des „Schlacht"feldes. Dumby versprach sich ein tolles Spektakel.

Nun wurde nur noch auf den Beginn gewartet. Niemand wusste so recht, wann man beginnen durfte. „Och man! Wann geht es denn los?", fragte Remus ungeduldig und sprang von einem Fuß auf den anderen.  
Plötzlich sauste ein Schneeball an ihm vorbei und landete in Severus Gesicht. Er und Hermine waren pünktlich zurück gekehrt. „Was denkst du denn Remus?", wollte er ironisch wissen und wischte sich den Schnee vom Gesicht. „Wer war das?", knurrte er.  
Remus grinste zuerst und musste dann lauthals lachen. „Das stand dir richtig!" Sofort fand er sich im Schnee wieder und Severus rieb dem Werwolf kräftig Schnee ins Gesicht.  
„HE! Gegen die Mädchen! Ich weiß, dass Remus manchmal so tut als ob, aber ich meine genetische Mädchen!", erklang Sirius Stimme belustigt.

Luna duckte sich hinter den Wall und kicherte. Sie hatte Snape genau ins Gesicht getroffen. Voll ins Schwarze!  
Nachdem das Feuer eröffnet war, flogen natürlich die Fetzen, ähm Schneebälle. „Diese sinnlose Gewalt!", seufzte Hermine und wich einem Schneeball von Sirius aus. Der ehemalige Gryffindor konnte richtig gut werfen. Die von Remus waren eher schwächer.  
Während ´Hermine den Kopf schüttelte, waren Tina, Nathy und Nys dabei den Schneeballkrieg des Jahrhunderts zu bestreiten. Nysannas Schneebälle schlugen ein wie Granaten und Tina und Nathy waren unheimlich zielsicher. Eigentlich muss man dazu sagen, dass das Ganze kein reiner Geschlechterkampf war. Immerhin hing Magnus noch immer an der Slytherin. Doch er beteiligte sich nicht an der Schlacht.

„Langsam wird's langweilig!", raunte Tina, bevor sie mit einem Schneeball Kardulgor an einer schmerzhaften Stelle getroffen hatte. „Wuhu!", entfuhr es ihr, als der Junge in die Knie ging, „Volltreffer!" Jubelnd wandte sie sich zu Nathalie. Diese schien jedoch geschockt.  
„Spinnst du?", jammerte sie und eilte zu dem Jungen am Boden. Doch das nutzten die anderen Jungs schamlos aus. Ein fetter Schneeball von Albus traf sie am Rücken und sie kippte vornüber und fiel auf Kardulgor.  
Anstatt zu lachen, feuerte Tina nun so viele Schneebälle auf den Schulleiter wie sie konnte. Dieser versank schön langsam in der weißen Pracht.  
Das gefiel Minerva nicht. Sie knurrte leise und stieß die Ravenclaw dann einfach in den Schnee. „Wie kannst du nur?", keifte die Hauslehrerin das Mädchen an. Irgendwie würde das Ganze noch in einem Chaos enden.

Nach einer Weile kam es zu einer kurzen Feuerpause. Sie wollten sich neu formieren. „Also, wir machen es so: Jeder pirscht sich an einen Typen und dann machen wir sie die Jungs so fertig!", schlug Hermine vor. Die Mädchen nickten. Das war ein guter Plan.  
„Ich schnapp mir Sevi!", erklärte Tina und sah triumphierend in die Runde.  
„Nein, meinen Sevi kriegt keiner!", meinte Hermine und verschränkte die Arme.  
„Och ist das schon festgelegt?" Das deprimierte die Ravenclaw.

Natürlich hatte dieser Plan in jedem einen Hintergedanken geweckt. Leise schlichen sie sich an die Jungs heran. Natürlich von hinten. Die Burschen hatten so eben eine Pause eingelegt und berieten sich ebenfalls. Sie hatten nicht mit einem hinterhältigen Angriff seitens der Mädchen.

Ein fetter Schneeball traf Severus um Kopf und er fiel um. Sofort war er bedeckt von Schnee. Aber nicht nur ihm erging es so.  
Minerva schmiss sich an Dumby ran und warf ihn in einen Schneehaufen. „Argh!", war das letzte, was zu hören war.  
Kardulgor landete auch im Schnee, doch nicht weil er getroffen wurde, sondern weil Nathalie auf einer Eisplatte ausrutschte. Der Junge wollte die Hufflepuff auffangen, doch beide landeten hinter einen Schneehaufen. Gerade rechtzeitig.  
Für Nys Geschmack war das Ganze viel zu einfach. Daher sprengte sie einfach ein wenig Schnee in die Luft. Unter dem aufgewirbelten Schnee wurden Harry und Ginny begraben. Doch das machte ihnen gar nichts. Sie nutzten die Situation.

Ron wollte das Ganze hier ausnutzen. Er konnte Tina dazu überreden ihm zu helfen. Der Rothaarige warf sich auf Hermine, natürlich sah es aus wie ein Unfall.  
Tina hingegen schnappte sich den Dunkelhaarigen. „Hi Sev!", murmelte sie und zwinkerte dem am Boden liegenden zu.  
Während Hermine Ron einen Schockzauber an den Hals jagte, versuchte der Schwarzhaarige sich gegen Tina zu wehren. „Lass das verdammt!"  
Plötzlich wurde die Ravenclaw weggerissen und landete irgendwo im Schnee. Eine ziemlich wütende Nathalie stand über ihr und hielt ihren Zauberstab vors Gesicht. „Finger weg von Kar!"  
Die Freundin wurde weiß. Das war also gar nicht Snape. Gut, dass sie nicht versucht hatte zu küssen.

Nachdem jeder wieder bei seinem Schatz war (Irgendwie ist das nur noch ein Pärchenausflug XD), hatte Poppy in allen Tee mit Stärkungstrank gegeben. Es sollte ja keiner krank werden. Auch wenn einige nass geworden waren.

-Ende … für das Kapitel-  
ich sags gleich, ich hasse dieses Kapitel D:  
Es tut mir leid .


	22. Chapter 22

**21. Dezember: Wie frag ich sie am besten?**

Der Morgen brach an und man sah, wem der Stärkungstrank geholfen hatte und wem nicht. Fast allen, außer Severus. Dessen Nase war rot und lief. Doch davon ließ er sich nicht aufhalten. Wie alle anderen fand er sich beim Frühstück ein. Und da bekamen sie auch schon eine neue Idee von Albus vorgelegt. „Und dann werden wir einen Weihnachtsball feiern! Natürlich dürfen die Jungs gerne die Mädchen dazu einladen!", meinte er augenzwinkernd, „aber auch die Mädchen können Initiative ergreifen!" Bei diesen Worten regte sich Minerva und ihre Augen blitzten.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Die Nachricht vom Schulball löste ein kleines Chaos aus. Die Kinder wurden richtig nervös. Wurden sie gefragt? Sollten sie fragen? Oder blieb man am Ende doch allein? Es war schrecklich. Die Mädchen saßen in einem Raum zusammen und berieten die Lage. Minerva war nicht dabei. Die hatte sich sofort in Albus „Büro" geschlichen. „Hallo Albus!"  
Der 16-jährige wandte sich um. Er hatte soeben einen Haufen Bücher durchwühlt. Vielleicht gab es ja irgendwo ein Gegenmittel gegen diesen Verjüngerungstrank. „Ähm hallo." Er war irgendwie beleidigt wegen der Verjüngerungssache.  
Minerva setzte sich auf seinen Schreibtisch (so wie die Nanny immer XD) und sah Albus an. „Ich würde dich gerne was fragen!", eröffnete sie und lächelte.  
Der Schulleiter versuchte beschäftigt zu wirken und stellte seine Bücher zurück in die Regale. Vielleicht könnte ja Severus etwas dagegen tun. Das wäre bestimmt auch in seinem Interesse. „Und das wäre?", versuchte er beiläufig zu fragen. Natürlich konnte er sich das schon denken. Er war ja nicht blöd.  
Die Gryffindor-Hauslehrerin liebte diese Spielchen. „Naja … der Weihnachtsball. Du und ich. Ein schöner Abend … Das wäre es doch", meinte sie augenzwinkernd. Albus schluckte bloss.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Nachdem die Mädchen immer noch in dem Zimmer saßen, wussten die Jungen nicht wie sie ihre Frage stellen sollten. Sie trauten sich nicht in den Raum, in dem sich die Angebeteten befanden. Daher schickten sie einfach Sirius vor.  
Der ehemalige Gryffindor hatte wie immer ein lässiges Outfit und eine Sonnenbrille auf der Nase. „Guten Tag, die Damen!", grüßte er alle und nahm die Brille ab wie Horatio Caine (danke noch mal an der Stelle für die Info :D). Gekonnt verneigte er sich ein wenig und sah in die Runde um seine Auserwählte zu entdecken. „Ich habe ein Anliegen!" Mit diesen Worten ging er auf Tina zu und ging vor ihr in die Knie, als würde er um ihre Hand anhalten. „Würdest du gerne mit mir zum Ball gehen?", fragte er ohne große Umschweife. Tina dachte nur kurz nach. Sev war ja schon vergeben, also willigte sie ein.  
Sirius kam mit Stolz geschwelter Brust aus dem Raum. „Mach´s nach!", murmelte er zu Severus und setzte die Brille wieder auf. Das ließ sich der Slytherin nicht zweimal sagen. Sofort ging er in den Raum und hielt ersteimal die Luft an, als sie ihn anstarrten. Seine Hand lag noch auf der Türschnalle und er war drauf und dran wieder zu gehen. Doch Severus wäre nicht Severus, wenn er sich einfach vor etwas drücken würde. Also nahm er den Mut zusammen, straffte die Schulter und schritt zu Hermine. „Willst du … willst …", begann er mit brüchiger Stimme. Er hatte noch nie ein Mädchen gefragt, ob sie mit ihm wo hingehen wollte. Vor allem nicht wegen einem Ball. Erneut musste er sich sammeln. „Hermine, möchtest du mit mir zum Ball gehen?" Dann hielt er die Luft an. Die Gryffindor grinste und zwinkerte ihren Freundinnen zu. Sollte sie zusagen? Ihn zappeln zu lassen, war unheimlich toll. Doch dann stimmte sie doch zu. Ein erleichtertes Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus und er ging zufrieden zu den anderen zurück. Die konnten den Mut nicht wirklich aufbringen und mussten einen anderen Moment abpassen. Ron rauchte innerlich.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Seine Hermine war schon weg. Was sollte er tun? Wen sollte er fragen? Wie ein irrer lief er hin und her und dachte nach. Er würde Corin fragen! Ganz einfach. Schon war er auf dem Weg zu der Hufflepuff. Unterwegs rupfte er aus einem Blumentopf ein paar Blumen aus. Im Gedanken ging er die Worte durch, die er nachher noch an die Rothaarige Huffy wenden wollte. Als er vor der Türe seiner Auserwählten stand, war er nicht allein. Draco stand auch da. „Ey Alter! Du hast doch deine Pansy!"  
Draco wandt sich gehässig um, nachdem er geklopft hatte. „Na und? Man kann sich doch anderweitig umsehen!", kam es gehässig von ihm. Ron rollte mit den Augen und trat vor den Blonden. Das gefiel ihm nicht, also zog Malfoy seinen Zauberstab.  
Noch bevor Corin die Türe öffnete, battelten sich die beiden Jungen. Die Rothaarige versuchte zwar die Streithähne auseinander zu bringen, doch sie schaffte es bloß Draco abzulenken. Daher schaffte Ron es, denn Blonden zu schocken. Die Blumen waren Gott sei Dank heil geblieben. „Liebe Corin … Willumimiball?", quasselte er. Kämpfen war einfach, aber so eine Frage stellen, war schwer.  
Die Rothaarige lachte. „Ob ich mit dir zum Ball will? Klar, wieso nicht?" Immerhin hatte der Junge eben um sie gekämpft. Lächelnd nahm sie die Blumen entgegen.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Zwei trauten sich nicht allein und hatten auch Glück, dass ihre beiden Mädchen gerade beieinander standen und redeten. Remus und Kardulgor machten sich gemeinsam auf die „Jagd". Also gesellten sie sich zu Luna und Nathalie. Nervöser als sonst versuchten sie ein Gespräch zu führen. „Guten Tag die Damen!", begann Remus und schluckte. Kardulgor hielt sich im Hintergrund. Er lächelte Nathalie nur schüchtern an. Mann war das peinlich!  
„Hi Jungs! Wie geht's euch so!", begann Luna belanglos. Sie gab sich ahnungslos. Immerhin war es Männersache die Frauen zu fragen. Doch nachdem die Frage nach dem Befinden geklärt war, und auch das Wetter diskutiert war, kehrte Stille ein. Was nun? Luna verschränkte die Arme und gähnte kurz. „Vielleicht sollten wir einfach mal ins Zimmer gehen und ein wenig ruhen!", meinte sie an Nathy gewandt. Diese nickte.  
„Nein!", entfuhr es Kardulgor und er schluckte. Wieso war das so schwer? Vor Voldemort zu stehen, wäre einfacher! „Nathalie? … Willst du … mit … mir … zum Ball?", fragte er abgehackt.  
„Na klar, wieso nicht!", meinte sie augenzwinkernd.  
Nun musste auch Remus nachziehen. „Liebe Luna, willst du mich zum Ball begleiten?" Die Blonde grinste, nickte und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Danach gingen die beiden Mädchen dennoch in ihr Zimmer.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry und Ginny hatten eher eine stille Übereinkunft. Für sie war es klar, dass die beiden einfach zusammen da hin gingen. Immerhin waren sie ja endlich zusammen. Die beiden streiften durch das Haus und ließen sich nicht von den Herumstehenden beeindrucken. Dabei gingen sie an Nys und Magnus vorbei.  
Magnus schien sehr beunruhigt und sah immer wieder zu Nys hinab. „Hast du deinen Trank genommen?", fragte er vorsichtig. Die Slytherin verhielt sich seit gestern eigenartig. Eigenartiger als sonst. Und das beunruhigte ihn. Es war ja heute Vollmond! Da er an sie geklebt war, würde das Ganze sicher nicht gut enden, wenn sie den Trank nicht eingenommen hatte. Also ging er auf Nummer sicher und würde ihr mehr Wolfsbanntrank als nötig einflössen. Allein die Vorstellung, mit ihr zum Ball zu müssen, war schon seltsam. Immerhin war er gut 20 Jahre älter. Wie sah das denn aus? Aber erst einmal musste er so lange überleben.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Auch Remus verhielt sich seltsam. Sirius juckte es schon in den Fingern. Er wollte einfach mit seinem Freund ein wenig rum laufen. Doch dieser hatte nicht nur brav den Trank genommen, sondern hatte auch vor sich einzuschließen. „Du kannst ja da bleiben!", erklärte er seinem Freund und zuckte mit den Schultern. Sollte er doch als zotteliger Hund bei ihm sitzen. Auch gut, dann hatte er wenigstens Gesellschaft.  
„Jaja, Hunde unter sich!", scherzte Severus und war froh, dass er für diese Nacht bei Harry im Zimmer sein konnte. Auch wenn Weasley ihn vermutlich gerne umbringen würde. Das wars ihm wert.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Der Vollmond ging auf, und Nys und Remus verwandelten sich. Beide befanden sich im selben Raum. Magnus Hand klebte nun an Nys haarigen Werwolfbein. Zur Sicherheit war Sirius mit ihm Raum geblieben. Er stand wachsam als großer schwarzer Hund da und beobachtete die zahmen Wölfchen. Irgendwie war das langweilig. Und Magnus döste bald, angekuschelt an Nysanna, ein. Dies nutzte Sirius aus. Sofort stand er als Mensch da und flößte dem piratischen Skilehrer einen Trank ein, denn er im Haus gefunden hatte. Magnus verwandelte sich sofort in ein kleines süßes Kätzchen. „Und nun, ihr beiden. Los. Hopp!" Schnell war die Tür offen und die beiden konnten raus. Als großer Hund, lotste Sirius die beiden in das Zimmer, in dem Severus lag. Der ehemalige Gryff wusste, dass Sev seit dem kleinen Malheur damals, an dem Remus Snape fast getötet hatte, Angst vor Werwölfen hatte. Das würde ein Spaß werden.  
Und das wurde es auch. Sofort sprang Severus aus seinem Bett und sprang auf ein Stockbett. Das würde der Hund ihm büßen!


	23. Chapter 23

**22. Dezember: Tag der Abrechnung**

Es reichte ihm. Völlig! Er würde das nicht mehr auf sich sitzen lassen. Also schritt er früh am Morgen zu einer wichtigen Türe und klopfte energisch. Die Tür wurde ebenso energisch aufgerissen. Die beiden 16-jährigen wechselten finstere Blicke. Anscheinend hatte der andere auch etwas vor zu bringen. „Folge mir!", entfuhr es dem Anklopfenden und er führte den Türöffner zu einem abgeschiedenen Plätzchen. „So kann es nicht weitergehen! Ich will das nicht mehr!", erklärte der Junge dem anderen und seufzte.  
Severus konnte die Aufgebrachtheit des Schulleiters nicht wirklich verstehen. Was war los? Immerhin sah dieser wieder jung aus und hatte vermutlich nicht so eine strapazenreiche Nacht hinter sich. Man konnte die Augenringe unter Sevs Augen deutlich sehen. „Was gibt es denn Albus?"  
Der ehemals Weißhaarige konnte das Unverständnis des Kollegen nicht verstehen. Ging es ihm den nicht auch auf den Geist, dass er 16 war, oder hatte Granger ihm den Verstand vernebelt? Anscheinend. „Ich will, dass du einen Trank braust, der uns wieder normal werden lässt! Es soll endlich Ruhe einkehren!", forderte der Schulleiter.  
Er fiel buchstäblich aus allen Wolken. Wieder normal? Dann konnte er keinesfalls mehr mit Hermine zusammen bleiben. Nein! Das würde er nicht zu lassen. Und Remus würde es auch nicht gefallen. Bevor er sich über seinen Gedanken wundern konnte, verneinte er auch schon. „Wenn Sie damit nicht klarkommen, dann reden Sie mit dem Haus darüber!", erklärte er abweisend und rauschte davon. Er würde nicht zulassen, wieder der alte, verbitterte Mann werden zu müssen. So war es doch viel besser. Und die Rache für Black würde auch lustiger ausfallen.  
„Ja rede mit mir!", ertönte es aus der Decke. Albus fuhr zusammen. Hatte das Haus eben gesprochen? Der Junge schluckte und machte sich schleunigst auf in sein Zimmer.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Er fühlte sich wie immer, nach einem glorreichen Streich. Er war der King der Streiche. Es gab keinen besseren. Wie ein Gott schwebte er zum Frühstück und wurde dort gebührend empfangen. Die Nachricht hatte sich schnell verbreitet. Severus Snape hatte Angst vor braven, vom Trank gezähmten, Werwölfen und war wie ein kleines Kind davon gelaufen. Weniger davon beeindruckt zeigten sich unsere Helden. Immerhin war Severus ja irgendwie ihr Freund und er war mit Hermine irgendwie in einer Beziehung. Also gehörte er quasi zu ihnen. Irgendwie. Hermine war dafür gewesen, denn aufgeblasenen Tölpel einfach zu ignorieren, doch Tina konnte sich nicht daran halten. Sie schritt am Morgen einfach auf ihn zu und machte ihn vor allen zur Schnecke. Nun zog er, sprichwörtlich natürlich, den Schwanz ein und hatte die Befürchtung, allein auf den Ball zu müssen. Tja, dumm gelaufen. Und da die Ravenclaw so gar keine Lust auf Frühstück mehr hatte, verschwand sie wieder aus dem Raum.  
Sirius fackelte nicht lange, sondern folgte ihr gleich nach. „He Tina! Warte … Bitte!", rief er ihr nach und sie blieb tatsächlich stehen. Er sah ihren genervten Blick und wusste, dass er sachte sein musste und seine Worte bedenken. „Es tut mir leid … aber Schniefelus und …" begann er zu erklären, doch er wurde unterbrochen.  
„Wenn du mir erklären willst, warum du ein Idiot bist, und immer noch jemanden nervst, der sich anscheinend geändert hat, dann benutz folgende Worte: Ich bin ein riesiger Vollidiot, weil ich mich selbst einfach nicht ändern und anpassen kann! Und nun Ciao!", erklärte sie ihm eisern und schritt dann davon. Sie war so ziemlich sauer.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Albus war verzweifelt. Er hatte auf Snape gezählt. Doch anscheinend war er nur Hals über Kopf verliebt. Seufzend ließ er sich auf sein Bett fallen und starrte die Decke an. Was sollte er tun? 16 bleiben und die Idee für Weihnachten sausen lassen. Oh man, daran war nur Minerva schuld! Plötzlich raschelte etwas neben ihm.  
„Es tut mir leid!", ertönte es und Minerva kam in sein Blickfeld. Sachte setzte sich die Schottin auf sein Bett und sah ihn an. Als 16-jährige hatte sie noch keine Brille getragen und ihr Haar war kräftig und mittelbraun. Im Moment trug sie es offen. Irgendwie verzauberte ihr Anblick ihn schon ein wenig.  
„Nichts desto trotz ist der Plan im Eimer!", seufzte Dumby und setzte sich auf. Minerva hielt die Weihnachtsmannmütze in der Hand und setzte sie ihm auf.  
„Und wenn du dennoch Weihnachtsmann spielst und ich das Christkind mime? Dann wären alle Glaubensrichtungen abgedeckt und es kommt nicht zum Streit!", eklärte sie und hielt eine goldene Perücke hoch. Sofort erhellte sich seine Miene und er wirkte, als hätte er eine Idee.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ein Plan musste her. Auch wenn er Hermine versprochen hatte, er würde es nicht tun. Aber er musste es tun. Seine Ehre war verletzt. Auch wenn Remus sich noch so oft entschuldigte, war es Sirius, auf den Sev sauer war. Und der würde diesmal bluten müssen. Zwar nicht im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, aber übertragen gesehen. Und da hatte Snape schon einen kleinen Plan. Vorsichtig brachte er einen Kübel (zu Deutschlanddeutsch: Eimer) an der Tür an. Es war ein alter Trick, aber effektiv!

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ginny und Harry waren die einzigen, die wirklich glücklich waren und bei denen alles glatt lief. Komisch. Dabei war doch gerade bei ihnen die Zeit am längsten gewesen, die sie zum Zusammenkommen gebraucht hatten. Oder war vielleicht das der Schlüssel gewesen? Vermutlich. Wie ein perfektes Pärchen spazierten sie durch das Schloss und fanden zufällig einen Raum mit Ballkleidern. Ginnys Augen weiteten sich und Harry wurde in einen Stuhl gedrückt. So verbrachte er den Rest des Tages. Sie probierte und er musste kommentieren.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Wie ein Raubtier auf der Lauer, kauerte er hinter der Ecke und wartete darauf, dass Sirius zu seinem Zimmer kam. Natürlich hoffte er darauf, dass Zufällig ein Haufen Schüler vorbei kommen würde, wenn es geschehen war. Und er wurde nicht enttäuscht. Sirius kam und wollte in sein Zimmer. Um ihn herum flatterten buchstäblich ein Haufen Mädchen, die alle noch ein Balldate brauchten und noch nicht kapiert hatten, dass Mr. Cool schon ein Date hatte. Ungehalten riss er die Tür auf und der Kübel (zu Deutschlanddeutsch: Eimer) fiel auf ihn herab. Das Leim-Federgemisch ergoss sich über ihn. Just in diesem Moment stand Hermine hinter den, vor Lachen krümmenden, Severus und bekam mit, wie auch die Mädchen den Womanizer auslachten. „Severus Tobias Snape! Was hast du mir versprochen?", herrschte sie ihn an und er versteifte sich.  
Seinen Zweitnamen hörte er ungern, weil ihn das an seinen Alkoholiker Vater erinnerte. „Aber er hatte doch angefangen!", erklärte er simpel, als wäre er ein kleines Kind und sah sie unschuldig an. Doch es half nichts. Hermine war sauer. Wütend wirbelte sie am Absatz herum und schritt davon. Zurück blieb ein geknickter Sev und ein mit Federn bedeckter Sirius, der sich von hinten an den ehemaligen Slytherin heranschlich um ihn zu würgen.


	24. Chapter 24

**23. Dezember: Es geht aufs Ende zu**

So kam es nun, dass sich Mädchen auf machten, ein Kleid zu ergattern. Aber nicht alle. Zwei waren so sauer auf ihre Partner, dass sie sich überlegten, nicht auf den Ball zu gehen. Tina und Hermine hatten sich in ihrem Zimmer zusammen gesetzt und weigerten sich fortan mit ihren Dates zu reden. Auch wenn Remus als Sprecher und Vermittler eingesetzt wurde, half es nichts. Sie kratzten ihn nur fast die Augen aus.  
„Das wird schwer!", seufzte Sirius und Severus stimmte ihm einmal in seinem Leben zu. Das konnte sie nur wieder grade biegen, wenn sie sich vertrugen. Aber keiner wollte es zugeben. Also saßen sie nur hier und starrten an die Wand.  
„He ihr zwei! Dumby hatte soeben eine neue Idee: Kekse backen! Alle müssen mitmachen!", störte plötzlich Remus Stimme die Stille. Seufzend erhoben sich die Schweigenden und folgten dem müde wirkenden.

Der Speisesaal war zur Weihnachtsbäckerei umfunktioniert worden. Klar, dass alle begeistert bei der Sache waren. Severus vergaß seinen Groll und er wandte sich zu Sirius. „Idee! Wir backen ihnen Kekse. Welche Frau kann Süßem schon widersagen?" Dabei lief ihm selbst schon das Wasser im Munde zusammen, als er den Haufen Schokolade sah. Er liebte dieses Zeug einfach und er bekam es viel zu selten.  
Die Idee war nicht schlecht. Sirius nickte. Auch wenn er es ungern laut zugab. Aber das könnte klappen. Und da der Tränkepanscher ja eigentlich die ganze Zeit über nur am Kochen war in seinem Kerker, würde doch Backen für ihn kein Schweres sein. So dachten zumindest beide.  
Doch schon bald erging es ihnen so wie vielen anderen. Ihr Gewand war weiß vom Mehl und ihre Finger klebten. Es war recht lustig anzusehen.

Hermine und Ginny hatten sich an einen Tisch zurück gezogen, an dem sie ungestört reden konnten. Die junge Weasley konnte ihre Freundin gut verstehen. Immerhin waren doch immer alle der Meinung, dass Snape doch so erwachsen war und nicht dumme Streiche spielte. Doch anscheinend hatten sie sich getäuscht. Er war ein Mann wie jeder andere. Und das hatte Hermine einen Hieb versetzt. Seufzend sah sie, wie Sev und Sirius eintraten und schüttelte den Kopf. Sollte er hierherkommen, dann würde er das Nudelholz in ihrer Hand zu spüren bekommen.  
Als ob Ginny Gedanken lesen könnte, lachte sie auf. „Das würdest du nicht tun!", kicherte sie und stellte sich bildlich vor, wie Snape vor einer Hermine mit Nudelholz davon lief. Das würde ein schönes Weihnachtsmotiv geben. Vorsichtig stach sie ein paar Sterne aus. Sie beide wollten Zimtsterne machen.  
„Sicher doch. Wieso nicht? Er hätte es verdient", erklärte sie schulterzuckend und ertappte sich dabei, dass sie Snape die ganze Zeit über beobachtete. Sofort wandte sie sich wieder dem Backblech zu und legte die ausgestochenen Sterne darauf. Wenn Männer süchtig machten, dann war Severus ihre Droge.  
„Vielleicht solltest du einfach hingehen und zu hören!", schlug Ginny vor und tat beschäftigt. „Nein!", erwiderte Hermine, „Er soll selber kommen, wenn er es will!" Auch wenn diese Worte schwer fielen.

Tina und Nathy stachen einfach die Formen aus, die ihnen gefiel. Neben der Hufflepuff hatte sich Kardulgor eingefunden. Der Junge wich einfach nicht mehr von Nathalies Seite und das nervte zumindest die Ravenclaw, die gerne mit ihrer Freundin allein wäre. „Was soll ich nur tun?", flüsterte sie ihrer Freundin zu, und hoffte, dass der Junge sich nicht einmischte.  
„Bleib weiterhin so beleidigt! Das ist dein Recht als Frau", beharrte sie. Sollte Sirius es ernst meinen, dann würde er schon alleine kommen. Und die Tatsache, dass er und Snape an einem Tisch standen schien doch schon mal gut. Dann waren die beiden wenigstens keine erbitterten Feinde mehr.

Endlich waren sie fertig. Sie hatten es geschafft, endlich ansehnliche Kekse zu fabrizieren. Sirius hatte nur Herzen ausgestochen und seinen und Tinas Initialen draufgeschmiert mit Zuckerguss. Er setzte darauf, dass sie es süß finden würde. Elegant schritt er zu Tina. „Guten Tag die Dame. Ich habe hier ein paar Kekse … als Präsent zur Versöhnung!", eröffnete er und hielt der Ravenclaw die Kekse hin.  
Nathalie musterte die Kekse und schüttelte den Kopf, doch sie zog mit Kar Leine. Sollte Tina doch machen was sie wollte. Diese verschränkte ihre Arme und sah die Kekse an. Das mit den Initialen war ja süß, aber … sollte sie so klein beigeben? Er verwendete auch noch den Hundeblick. Da wurde sie doch weich und küsste ihn kurz auf die Wange. „Entschuldigung angenommen!"

Severus hingegen hatte allerlei Formen genommen, natürlich schön und präzise verziert. Hier und da fand sich eine kleine Botschaft darauf. Dann hieß es nur noch „Auf zur Angebeteten". Vorsichtig näherte er sich den Gryffindor Mädchen, die gerade intensiv miteinander sprachen. Da Sirius das hinbekommen hatte, würde er es doch auch schaffen! „Hermine?", fragte er vorsichtig. Diese wandte sich nicht zu ihm, sondern ignorierte ihn einfach.  
„Was gibt's?", fragte stattdessen Ginny und wischte sich die Hände ab. Argwöhnisch beäugte sie Snape. Es fühlte sich unheimlich gut an, den Meister des bösen Blicks mal böse anzusehen. Anscheinend schien er sich in letzter Zeit sehr gewandelt zu haben, denn er wirkte leicht nervös.  
„Ich möchte mich entschuldigen! Mein Betragen war unnatürlich und unannehmbar …" Weiter kam er nicht. Plötzlich wandte sich Hermine scharf an ihn. „Ach, und wenn der Herr um Vergebung bittet, dann soll Frau springen? Sicher nicht!" Flammenden Blickes sah sie ihn an. Man konnte richtig sehen, wie Severus den Schwanz einzog. Er öffnete den Mund, schien aber nicht die richtigen Worte zu haben. Also wandte er sich um und ließ die Kekse bei ihr stehen. Während er zur Tür schritt, krallte er sich einen Korb mit Schokolade.  
Perplex sahen Hermine und Ginny ihn nach. „Oh mein Gott! Wir haben Severus Snape gebrochen!", kam es fassungslos über Ginnys Lippen.  
Remus machte sich sofort auf dem Tränkemeister zu folgen. Man konnte nie wissen, was ein Severus Snape nach so einer Abfuhr tat.

Normal hätte er sich eine Flasche Wein gekrallt, oder Scotch, oder Brandy. Irgendwas Starkes eben. Doch da war nur dieser Korb Schokolade gewesen. Während er auf der Suche nach einem ruhigen Plätzchen war, riss er schon eine Tafel auf und verputzte sie. Zucker war zwar nicht gut, aber was sollte er schon tun. Deprimiert ließ er sich auf einem Schneehaufen nieder. „Severus!", erklang es hinter ihm, doch reagierte nicht. Er fühlte sich geschlagen. Seufzend biss er ein Stück Schokolade ab.  
Keuchend kam Remus bei dem Schwarzhaarigen an. „Jetzt sei doch nicht gleich eingeschnappt!" Der Werwolf war immer noch recht Müde vom Vollmond, daher ließ er sich einfach neben den ehemaligen Slytherin nieder. „Sie hat es nicht so gemeint! Sicher hatte sie nicht erwartet, dass du so reagierst!", erklärte er und nahm vorsichtig den Korb von Severus weg.  
„Ach was! Sie hat es schon so gemeint! Ich hab es satt immer der Böse zu sein, von dem man glaubt er habe kein Herz. Aber das stimmt nicht …", murmelte er beleidigt und stopfte sich mehr Schoko in den Mund.  
So viel Sentimentalität war Remus nicht gewohnt. Daher schwieg er erst einmal und hörte dem Schwarzhaarigen zu. Was sollte er nur tun? Aufmuntern konnte er schon gut, aber das hier war Snape! Was sagte man da?  
Gott sei Dank wurde er erlöst. Denn plötzlich war Hermine da und warf sich Severus um den Hals. „Du hast ja doch mehr Gefühle als ein Fingerhut!", frohlockte sie und küsste ihn auf seinen schokoladenverschmierten Mund.


	25. Chapter 25

**24. Dezember: Weihnachten**

Der Weihnachtstag brach an und die Kinder konnten kaum früh genug aus dem Bett kommen. Dabei gab es die Geschenke doch erst am Abend. Dafür hatte Albus schon gesorgt. Und seine Weihnachtsmannidee würde er sowieso durch bringen. Dafür hatte wiederrum Minerva gesorgt. So schlecht war sie gar nicht, fand er, als er ihrer Idee gelauscht hatte. Sein Blick hatte an ihren Lippen geklebt, die so viel voller und rötlicher waren in diesem zarten Alter. Und ohne Falten sah sie gar nicht mal so schlimm aus. Als Albus Dumbledore klar wurde, dass er seine Kollegin soeben im Gedanken analysiert und dabei verträumt geguckt hatte, schluckte der Schulleiter.

oOoOoOoOoOo

„Mir ist schlecht!", jammerte der Junge. Sein Gesicht war auch etwas grün angelaufen. Das Frühstück würde er wohl auslassen. Doch sein Zimmerkollege drängte ihn dazu.  
„Komm schon! Wieso ist dir schlecht? Ich hab gestern Unmengen von Schokolade verputzt und mir geht's bestens!", feixte Severus und zog Remus auf die Beine. Manchmal stellte sich dieser Werwolf auch an wie ein Kind. Anscheinend war der Dunkelblonde schon so nervös wegen dem Ball, dass es ihm jetzt schon schlecht ging. Dabei war Miss Lovegood doch gar kein Grund, um Nervös zu werden. Nicht das sie schlecht aussah, aber Luna schaffte es immer wieder, selbst die peinlichsten Momente souverän zu meistern.  
Remus wusste nicht recht, ob er etwas erwidern sollte. Mit Severus war nicht zu spaßen. Auch wenn er gestern Gefühle gezeigt hatte. Aber heute schien er wieder der Alte zu sein. Wenn man von der Sache mit dem körperlichen Alter absah. Davor hatte Remus nämlich auch noch bedenken. Was, wenn sie wieder ihr normales Alter erreichen würden? Die armen Mädels wären dann wieder allein. „Ich komm ja schon", seufzte er. Vielleicht sollte man dann einfach die letzten Momente genießen, dachte er sich und folgte Severus zum Frühstück

Dort waren die Mädchen bereits versammelt und schwafelten über ihre Kleider. Als die beiden Jungen ans den Tisch kamen, verebbten diese Gespräche aber. Es sollte ja eine Überraschung werden. Mit einem munteren „Hey, habt ihr schon gehört?" wurden sie willkommen geheißen.  
„Nein was denn?", kam es mäßig interessiert von Severus. Er wusste, dass man bei Frauen mit Neuigkeiten immer interessiert sein musste. Auch Remus kannte den Trick und spitze gespannt die Ohren.  
„Da anscheinend Francesco mit Zabini durchgebrannt ist, haben Arabella und Chantalle beschlossen sich nun mehr umeinander zu kümmern", erklärte Ginny grinsend. „Sie werden lesbisch!", erklärte Hermine leise, als sie die verständnislosen Blicke sah. Severus konnte sich nicht mehr zurück halten und lachte laut auf.  
„Ich dachte, dass Nysanna die beiden in die Luft gejagt hätte!", murmelte Remus und biss in ein Brötchen. Da war ja mal wieder die Gerüchteküche am Brodeln. Aber interessant, was da alles so raus kam, dachte er grinsend.  
„Und nun zum heutigen Abend: Wir treffen uns pünktlich um 5 Uhr vor dem Speisesaal! Verstanden?" Die Mädchen sahen ihre Begleitungen an. Diese nickten. Was sollte man schon wiedersprechen.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Um sich die Zeit bis dahin zu vertreiben, waren Severus, Remus und Sirius durchs Haus geschlendert. Die drei waren mittlerweile so weit, sich als Freunde zu bezeichnen. Auch Sev und Sirius. Sie hatten endlich kapiert, dass alte Rache sich nichts brachte. Vor allem nicht, wenn die Mädchen das nicht wollten. Und man tat doch gerne das, was Frau wollte. Zumindest, bis man sie geheiratet hatte.  
„Denkt ihr, dass wir, sobald wir hier raus kommen, wieder alt werden?", sprach Remus endlich seine Bedenken aus. Die Frage quälte ihn schon, seit er heute Luna beim Frühstück gesehen hatte. Er wollte keinesfalls wieder Ü30 werden.  
Auch die anderen plagte der Gedanke. „Wenn ja, werde ich versuchen den Trank nach zu brauen!", versprach Severus und die beiden nickten. Das wäre eine Möglichkeit. Doch Severus bezweifelte, dass er es schaffen würde. Dieses Haus hier war ganz eigen. Es könnte unmögliche Dinge möglich machen. Eine andere Möglichkeit wäre, dass sie bis an ihr Lebensende hier blieben.  
„Sirius? Du bist doch nur 16, weil du für Gonni den Trank suchen musstest, oder?", wollte Remus das Geheimnis endlich lüften.  
Der Schwarzhaarige nickte und grinste. „Es war schon immer klar, dass Gonni hinter Dumby her war. Aber das sie solche Wege einschlagen würde, war mir neu!", lachte er und die drei bogen um die Ecke.  
Plötzlich standen 4 bullige Slytherins vor ihnen. Zwischen ihnen befand sich Draco Malfoy. Auf einen Fingerschnipp von ihm hin packten 3 der Schlangen die drei Ankömmlinge. „Professor Snape, oder soll ich, wie alle, Severus sagen?", begann Draco und wandte sich an den Jungen. Sein Grinsen gefiel Severus gar nicht. „Sie haben dem Wiesel das Mädchen ausgespannt, daher hat er sich Corin geangelt. Die wollte aber ich haben. Also müssen Sie weg, damit Wiesel sein Schlammblut wieder kriegt." Er deutete den einen übergebliebenen Jungen zu. Dieser lächelte und schlug mit der rechten Hand, welche er zu einer Faust geballt hatte in die linke Handfläche.  
Hätten die drei 16-jährigen früher reagiert, hätten sie sich losreißen können, doch jetzt hatten diese bulligen Slytherins sie so fest im Griff, dass nicht mal Sirius los kam. Severus versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. „Das gibt Konsequenzen, Mr. Malfoy!", knurrte Snape und ließ sich nicht anmerken, dass er alles andere als ruhig war.  
Doch Draco ließ sich nicht beirren. „Na und? Sie sind so alt wie ich? Soll ich etwa Angst haben? Theo, mach ihn fertig. Und wenn du das gemacht hast, dann sperrt die drei Passionsfrüchte in einen Schrank!" Somit wandte er sich um und verschwand fröhlich hopsend.

Um Gewaltszenen zu vermeiden, da man ja doch nie sagen kann wie alt die Leser wirklich sind, überspringen wir mal die Stelle, an der Sevi von dem großen bösen Slyth verprügelt wird und machen da weiter, wo die drei schon im Schrank stecken.

„Severus!", drang es an sein Ohr und jemand rüttelte an seiner Schulter, „wach auf!" Remus rüttelte weiter an der Schulter des Bewusstlosen. Seine Nase schien gebrochen, sein Gesicht war blutverschmiert und er hatte ein blaues Auge. Wenn sie wenigstens ihre Zauberstäbe hätten.  
Severus stöhnte und schlug blinzelnd die Augen auf. Er fühlte sich, als wäre eine Horde Umbridge über ihn gelaufen. „Das wird Blondchen büßen!", grummelte er.  
„Ja aber Hallo! Als wir versucht haben dir irgendwie zu helfen, haben die Kerle uns auch eine verpasst! Die Typen haben alle eine auf die Fresse verdient", schimpfte Sirius und wischte sich Blut aus dem Mundwinkel. Diese Idioten würde ihr Fett schon noch weg bekommen. Aber erst einmal mussten sie hier raus.  
„Ist ja unheimlich lieb von dir, Sirius, wenn du für mich dein hübsches Gesicht hinhältst", giftete Severus und setzte sich auf. Es war dunkel hier drinnen. „Au", stöhnte er und rieb sich die Rippen. Er konnte den Kerl aus seinem Haus noch nie leiden. Wenn er es recht bedachte, konnte er niemanden aus Slytherin leiden, obwohl er ihr Hauslehrer war.  
„Bleib liegen und hört auf zu streiten!", keifte Remus. Nicht, dass er genervt wäre, aber wenn sie nicht vor 17 Uhr hier raus waren, waren die Slytherin-Jungs ihr geringstes Problem. Sollten sie hier nicht pünktlich raus kommen, würden die Mädchen wieder beleidigt sein. Remus hämmerte gegen die Schranktüre und rief um Hilfe.  
„Das hilft doch nichts, Moony, da liegt ein Schalldämpferzauber drauf!", seufzte Sirius und lehnte sich im Dunkeln gegen die Wand. Nun würde Tina wieder sauer sein auf ihn und würde sich bestimmt nicht wieder überreden lassen. Scheiße!  
Trotz der Anweisung, liegen zu bleiben, versuchte Severus sich unter Schmerzen aufzurichten. Er war doch sonst nicht so wehleidig. „Vielleicht können wir die Magie des Hauses nutzen!", stöhnte er und lehnte sich sachte gegen die Wand. Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte. Wie sollte er so auf einem Ball tanzen? Das war echt fies.  
Kaum hatte er es gesagt, schon verschwand die Wand, an der Sirius lehnte und Licht drang ein. Doch sie waren nicht irgendwo im Haus. Seufzend stellten sie fest, dass sie in einer Höhle gelandet waren. „Nicht schon wieder!", seufzten sie. Es war 15 Uhr. Sie hatten also genau 2 Stunden um hier raus zu kommen und sich Ballfertig zu machen, damit ihre Mädchen nicht sauer waren. Eine Mission Impossible brach an.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Albus hüpfte in die roten Hosen und überprüfte, ob der Verkleinerungszauber passend war. Gut so. Dann konnte es heute Abend ja lustig werden. Eben als er fertig war mit umziehen kam Minerva zur Tür herein. Ihre Haare schimmerten golden und waren gelockt und zum Teil hochgesteckt. „Albus? Kannst du mir bitte helfen?", fragte sie und deutete auf den Zipp am Rücken. Ihr weißes Kleid schimmerte ebenso golden.  
„Ja gerne", antwortete er mit belegter Stimme. Mit großen Schritten war er bei ihr und zog ihr den Zipp nach oben, während sie ihre Haare in Sicherheit brachte. Sie roch nach Pfirsich, das war das erste, was ihm auffiel. Der Duft passte zu ihrer Haut, stellte er des Weiteren fest. Er schluckte trocken, als sie sich umwandte und ihn anlächelte.  
„Ist etwas, Albus?", fragte sie unschuldig und klimperte mit ihren Wimpern. Sie konnte die Begierde in seinen Augen sehen. Noch nie hatte er eine Frau so angesehen. Unbewusst näherten sich ihre Gesichter und ihre Lippen berührten sich.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Während sich die Mädchen schon alle fertig machten, irrten die drei Jungen noch immer umher. Remus und Sirius legten ein Tempo vor, bei dem Severus nicht lange mit halten konnte. Diese Slytherins hatten ihn einfach zu sehr zugerichtet. Irgendwann lehnte er sich schließlich gegen die Wand und gab auf. „Geht ohne mich weiter!" Schmerzerfüllt verzog er das Gesicht, während er an der Wand runter rutschte.  
„Auf gar keinen Fall! Du wirst hier nicht den tragischen Typen spielen!", knurrte Sirius und zog Snape hoch, „komm Remus! Du links, ich rechts!" Der Werwolf nickte. Wieso waren sie nicht gleich auf die Idee gekommen, Severus zu stützen. Die Zeit wurde langsam knapp. Doch plötzlich erschien eine dunkle Gestalt vor ihnen.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Obwohl Mädchen normal länger für die Vorbereitung benötigten, waren sie recht schnell fertig. Dank der Magie. Nun ja, es waren nicht direkt alle fertig. Luna war noch nicht bei den anderen gewesen, sie hatte noch etwas gesucht. Nun kam sie gehetzt in das Zimmer der Mädchen. „Sie sind verschwunden!", keuchte sie.  
Hermine wandte sich um. „Was ist los?", fragte sie etwas gleichgültig und widmete sich wieder Ginnys Haaren. Die passten noch nicht ganz.  
„Severus, Remus und Sirius sind verschwunden! Lavender meinte, dass ein paar Slytherins sie verprügelt hatten und in einen Schrank gesperrt haben! Ich bin dann zu diesem Schrank, aber anscheinend hat das Haus wieder zu geschlagen!", sprudelte es aus der Blonden und sie ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen. Was nun? Die anderen waren alle schon angezogen, die würde bestimmt nicht mit auf die Suche kommen. Dann blieb wohl alles an ihr hängen.  
Hermine und Tina waren weiß geworden. Nicht schon wieder! Das Haus könnte was erleben. Allen voran aber die Slytherins.

Ohne weiter irgendwas zu sagen, stürmte Tina aus dem Raum. Obwohl sie schon ihre Schuhe anhatte und ihr kurzes violettes Kleid trug, eilte sie zum Zimmer von Malfoy. Es war eindeutig, wer der Schuldige war. Ohne zu klopfen trat sie die Tür ein. „DU!", brüllte sie und zeigte auf Malfoy.  
Dieser zuckte zusammen und sprang aber dann auf. „Ja ich?", fragte er perplex und starrte sie an, als wäre sie verrückt, was sie eigentlich auch war.  
„Wie konntest du mieses Wiesel einfach so Sirius einsperren! Nun hat das Haus wieder zugeschlagen!", brüllte sie ihn an und Ohrfeigte ihn auch schon. Dass sie so auf den coolen Schwarzhaarigen abfuhr, war selbst ihr neu. Ehe noch jemand etwas sagen konnte wandte sie sich um. „Komm Luna, wir gehen sie suchen!", meinte sie knapp, als sie an der Blonden vorbei ging, die ihr gefolgt war. Das ließ sich die Lovegood nicht zweimal sagen und folgte der Brünetten.

oOoOoOoOoOo

„Wer oder was sind sie?", wollten die drei 16-jährigen vom Schatten wissen. Doch als er auf sie zukam, merkten sie, dass es zwei Männer waren. Ein etwas älterer, der betrunken zu sein schien und ein anderer, der nach Passionsfrucht roch.  
„Ich bin Robert Carrow! Und das ist Mr. *hicks* Passionsfrucht!", erklärte der älteste und schwankte. In seiner rechten hatte er ein Nudelholz.  
Der junge Mann daneben rollte mit den Augen. „Mein Name ist James, aber sagt es keinem weiter!", murrte er. Anscheinend war er nicht so angetan, von seinem älteren Begleiter. Wer wäre das schon von so einem Trunkenbold?  
Robert grinste dümlich und wuschelte Severus durch die Haare. „Mhmm flauschig!", murmelte er abwesend.  
Severus hielt diese Dummheit nicht aus, also entriss er dem Carrow das Nudelholz und hieb es ihm so stark auf den Kopf, dass er zusammenbrach. Dann zeigte er auf den anderen. „Wie kommen wir hier raus?" Er hatte keine Zeit und Lust auf Spielchen.  
James hob die Hände, als würde man mit einer Waffe auf ihn zeigen. „Sie sind schwarzhaarig, haben ein blaues Auge und werden gestützt, daraus schließe ich, dass Sie schlecht gelaunt sind und Severus Snape heißen! Ich bin einer der guten Geister des Hauses. Gehen Sie hier einfach gerade aus weiter und bei der nächsten Kreuzung LINKS! Und wirklich nur LINKS!", erklärte er ihnen und sie nickten.  
„Danke Mr. Passionsfrucht!", lachte Sirius klopfte auf die Schulter des grummelnden jungen Mannes und so zogen die drei weiter.

Immer geradeaus weiter gingen sie, bis sie an eine Kreuzung kamen. „Ausgang. Unheil. Was sagte das Früchtchen noch gleich? Links? … aber da steht Unheil!", stellte Sirius fest und streckte sich kurz. Es tat nicht gut, jemandes Gewicht fast gänzlich zu tragen.  
Die anderen beiden erkannten das Problem. Das Schild „Ausgang" zeigte nach rechts. Und nicht nach links. Aber James hatte doch Links gesagt. Oder? Verwirrt setzten sie Severus kurz ab und dachten nach. „Wir sollten den Worten des Jungen Glauben schenken!", erklärte Severus. Dank seiner Legilimentik hatte er herausgefunden, dass das hier nur ein Trick sein sollte. Doch Sirius und Remus waren anderer Meinung. Daher folgten sie wenig später dem rechten Pfad, an dem „Ausgang" geschrieben stand. Sehr zur Miesgunst des Tränkemeisters.  
Kurze Zeit später standen sie in einem riesigen dunklen Raum. Man konnte die Hand vor Augen nicht erkennen. Was nun? Doch ehe sie sich entscheiden konnten zurück zu gehen, war der Weg, von dem sie gekommen sind, weg. Na super!

oOoOoOoOoOo

„Tina!", rief Nathalie ihrer Freundin entsetzt hinterher, als sie sah, was sie vorhatte. Wollte sie ehrlich in diesem Kleid und diesen Schuhen eine Rettungsaktion starten? Sie konnte es verstehen, aber wäre umziehen nicht klüger? Doch Tina reagierte nicht. Sie wusste, dass Nathy nicht mitkommen würde. War ja auch nicht ihr Kaffee. Nur Luna war an ihrer Seite, auch Hermine schloss zu ihnen auf, während sie zu Dumbledore gingen. Dem würden sie mal was erzählen. Doch als sie ankamen, hing ein „Bitte nicht stören"-Schild an der Tür und diese besagte Türe war auch abgeschlossen. Seltsam. Auch bei Gonni war keiner zu Hause. So wandten sich die drei eben an Flittwick. Der musste ja sowieso Ahnung haben. Immerhin unterrichtete er ja Zauberkunst. Der jedoch wusste auch nicht wirklich Rat. „Und sowas schimpft sich Lehrer! Alle inkompetent!", zischte Tina und stapfte vor Luna und Hermine her.

oOoOoOoOoOo

„Ich hasse dieses Haus!", jammerte Remus in die Dunkelheit. Plötzlich gingen gedämpfte Lichter an und ein knurren war zu hören. Vor ihnen stand ein dreiköpfiger Hund!  
„Was musstest du auch das Haus beleidigen!", quickte Sirius und ließ ebenso wie Remus Snape los. Dieser fand sich prompt am Boden wieder. Ein Blick zum Hund verriet ihnen dreien, dass mit dem Guten nicht gut Kirschen essen war. Als er die drei Köpfe nach den Jungen streckte und knurrte, schrien alle drei auf. Remus und Sirius wandten sich sofort um und liefen davon. Severus kam erst auf die Beine, als einer der Köpfe nach ihm schnappte. Gehetzt liefen sie einfach gerade aus und merkten gar nicht, wie sich die Umgebung änderte und sie plötzlich mit jemanden zusammenstießen.  
Severus, der schon genug Schmerzen hatte, wimmerte kurz, als er sich erneut am Boden fand. Diesmal lag jedoch Hermine auf ihm. Die begutachtete ihn sofort und ließ ein „Wie siehst du denn aus?", los. Besorgt sah sie seine kleinen Wunden und blauen Flecken an.  
„Ach das ist nichts!", meinte er und versuchte so normal wie möglich zu klingen. Doch Hermine stieß im nächsten Moment an seine gebrochene Rippe und er sog scharf die Luft ein.  
„Ach nichts? Und der Herr holt wohl immer so Luft was?" Kopfschüttelnd zog sie ihren Zauberstab und führte alle Heilzauber aus, die sie kannte. Danach küsste sie ihn und sie erhoben sich.  
Luna&Remus und Tina&Sirius waren in der Zwischenzeit schon verschwunden. Immerhin mussten sich einige noch Ballfertig machen. Und dafür wurde es nun höchste Zeit. Denn man konnte es glauben oder nichts: Es war genau 17 Uhr.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Während sich nun auch die Jungs fertig machten, fanden sich im Ballsaal schon einige ein. Nys trug ein schönes langes Kleid mit Apfel- und Explosionsmuster. Magnus trug natürlich den passenden Anzug dazu. Achja: Der Dauerklebefluch hatte sich gelöst, nachdem Magnus seine Apfelangst abgelegt hatte.  
Arabella und Chantalle waren beide in schwarzen Kleidern da. Sie trauerten immer noch, auch wenn sie sich dadurch näher gekommen waren. Doch ihre traurigen Mienen erhellten sich im nächsten Moment: Der flotte Spanier kam herein geschritten und küsste seine beiden Mädchen. Nysanna hatte damals nur Zabini zum Teufel gejagt. Er jedoch hatte überlebt und war normal geworden. Zwar war er verletzt gewesen. aber eine gute Seele hatte ihn gesund gepflegt. Und dieses Mädchen hatte er nun mit gebracht, und küsste sie. Tja dumm gelaufen.  
Ron und Corin hatten auch einen schönen Abend. Draco war mit seiner Pansy da und hatte einen roten Handabdruck auf der rechten Wange. Auch Luca und Gloria waren gemeinsam gekommen. Harry und Ginny glänzten nicht nur im Partnerlook sondern auch beim Tanzen.  
Albus und Minerva, oder sollte man sagen, Weihnachtsmann und Christkind, waren an diesem Abend nicht mehr zu trennen. Die beiden klebten aneinander als hätte man sie mit einem Klebefluch aneinander gekettet. Die Gerüchteküche war schon am Brodeln.

In einem schwarzen Anzug und frei von jeglichen Verletzungen, war Severus mit Hermine am Ball erschienen. Nun hatte er sich dazu überreden lassen zu tanzen. Der Abend könnte perfekter nicht sein. Sie beide waren 16, verliebt und tanzten. „Weißt du Severus. Ich glaube, der Skiausflug war das Beste, dass die passieren konnte", hauchte Hermine in sein Ohr und lächelte.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein! Das Beste, dass mir passieren konnte, warst du!", erklärte er und küsste sie auf die Lippen. Hinter ihnen begannen Funken zu sprühen. Doch nicht etwa, weil das Haus es so romantisch fand, sondern weil Nysanna eine der großen Boxen geschrotet hatte. Dennoch passte es wunderbar dazu. Severus erwiderte den Kuss ungehalten. Es war schön 16 zu sein.

Nicht nur er kam zu dieser Erkenntnis. Auch Remus, Sirius, Minerva und Albus waren der Meinung. Daher gewehrte ihnen das Haus den Wunsch und beließ sie so, wie sie waren. Auf das sie glücklich lebten, bis an ihr Lebensende.

-Ende-

Dieses Mal heißt es Ende für dieses Jahr. Der Advent ist vorüber, Weihnachten vorbei. Danke für eure Reviews und eure Geduld. Ich hoffe, dass es euch wirklich gefallen hat. Und ein großes fettes Danke an jene, deren RPG Charaktere ich verwenden durfte, auch wenn es wohl ziemlich chaotisch dadurch wurde. Daher will ich nur noch sagen:

Frohe Weihnachten und einen guten Rutsch :3


End file.
